Star Fox Adventures: Krazoa Legends
by Wolf E. Urameshi
Summary: When Fox McCloud starts to have mysterious nightmares, only Krystal can help him. But what starts as a quest of discovery turns into a web of danger. {FINISHED}
1. All hope gone

Star Fox Adventures: Krazoa Legends

  
  


By: Edi90 brooklyn2040@yahoo.com

  
  


Disclaimer: Star Fox Adventures, and all its related trademarks are registered properties of Nintendo, Rare, and so on... I make no profit out of this. I write because I've always liked Star Fox Adventures, and the Star Fox games. However, any original characters in this story are MINE, so if you would want to use them in any way, let me know by email first. Now, this is my first Star Fox Adventures fanfic, so it may sound shabby. Just be a dear and review the fic. PLEASE!!!!!! I hope you like it!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1: All hope gone~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Three weeks had passed since Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox mercenaries, has saved Dinosaur Planet from General Scales, the tyrant responsible for many crimes. However, only two things were in his mind now: Krystal, a vixen he had met right before his battle against evil Andross, the true mastermind behind the destruction of Dinosaur Planet, and his father, James McCloud, killed by Andross. Although it had been years since his death, Fox still remembered him as a hero. Fox was sitting on a bed in his room, thinking about his father. Suddenly, something tapped him in his head. Startled, he immediately turned back in a fighting stance. "Hey, cool it!" It was no one less than Falco, who had just returned to the team after years of solitude. Then Falco made a face to his leader. "Hey, you're not Fox! Who are you?!", Falco asked, making a face. "What do you mean, who am I?", Fox joked, hoping to calm down Falco. "Well the real Fox would NOT attack his true blue friend!", Falco joked about as well. "Heh, sorry. I was lost in thought.", Fox apologized. "About what? That cutie vixen you met??? Hoo boy, she's driving you bogus, man. Why don't you take off somewhere alone? You DO need to forget about girls and that kind of crap.", was all Falco said. "You're right, I guess..."

  
  
  
  


Meanwhile... Somewhere in Meteo...

  
  


"Is it time?"

  
  


"No sir-I am afraid it's not."

  
  


"You had better do something to get that piece of living crap in front of me, or else you will have to face the consequences."

  
  


"Rest assured sir. Our team WILL get McCloud."

  
  


"You had better, or else the one who will become crap is YOU."

  
  


"Do not worry, sir-we have the perfect plan. Everything's covered up, and we will make sure the fox comes with us."

  
  
  
  


"Can I trust you?"

  
  


"More than you can trust the Master..."

  
  


"Master...? You don't mean?!"

  
  


"Yes..."

  
  


* * *

Later that night, Fox was sleeping peacefully in his room, when he suddenly began to shudder and move around violently. It was it. Once again, his nightmare. And Krystal was in it. Fox and Krystal were in a picnic, enjoying the Cornerian sun. Then Fox looked at Krystal, in a loving way. Krystal got closer to Fox, and shot a violent stare. The she turned into a shadowy figure, that got Fox by the neck. Fox gasped and tried to shake the figure free, but he just couldn't. He felt his strength ebbing away, and then, the shadowy figure just whispered something into his face. "You...", it started. It tightened its grip on Fox's neck. "Will...", the figure continued. Fox was gasping, out of breath.   
  


"FAIL!!!"

  
  


"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

  
  


Fox woke up, out of breath, gasping, and scared. Again. "Fox! Are you alright?!", Peppy asked as he ran into Fox's room, surprised. "It's that nightmare again! It's driving me crazy!"


	2. Seeing isn't believing

Star Fox Adventures: Krazoa Legends

By: Edi90 

email: brooklyn2040@yahoo.com

  
  


Disclaimer: AGAIN, Star Fox Adventures does not belong to me, and I make no profit out of this. Anyways, here's chapter 2, and I hope you like it. I just got reviews for my first chapter, Pain, which kept my spirits up, and here's a personal response to each of them: 

  
  


DesiAngel: Thanks a lot for showing me your interest! You've inspired me!!!

  
  


Heath999: Thanks! And anyway, sure I'll continue!

  
  


Atroxumus: Thanks for the pointer about the intro: I know it was short, but it was meant to be that way, so I'll try to make my next few stories a bit larger. Thanks for the interest!

  
  


All right now, time for chapter 2!!!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chapter 2: Seeing isn't believing

  
  


"It's that nightmare! It's driving me crazy!", Fox told Peppy as he ran inside Fox's room. "Can it, Fox! It's been the same for one week!", Peppy said, surprised.

  
  


"I know, but it always comes back! I think I'm going mad!!", Fox yelled out, desperate.

  
  


Suddenly, Fox's com bleeped. A female voice sounded through it. "Fox, what happened?! I heard that! Are you all right?!", the voice said, almost making the speaker explode.

  
  


"YES, Krystal, I'm fine. It's that nightmare again!", Fox said into the com as he put it near his mouth. "Well, I was just wondering...", Krystal said slowly but was cut off by thought.

  
  


"...When I get back, can you tell me about this 'dream' of yours?", Krystal asked, really nervous. "Well, I don't know. It's too painful...", Fox said as he put a hand into his chest, panting slowly.

  
  


"It's OK- I'll make sure that no one but me will hear it. Not even Falco will hear!", she said mockingly.

  
  


"Are you sure, Krystal?

  
  


"Positive."

  
  


"All right. When will you be back from that 'business trip' in Katina?"

  
  


"Tomorrow at 1212 hours, I think, if not later, Fox."

  
  
  
  


"All right then, Krystal, but you better keep the deal."

  
  


"Don't worry, Fox, I will."

  
  


Suddenly, a voice rang across Fox's quad. "Hey, what's up with me? Why am I ALWAYS left out???" It was none less again than Falco.

  
  


"Well, because according to what I've heard, you're a blabbermouth, a liar, you're meddlesome, and you have a girlfriend, besides making Fox's life miserable from time to time. Is that enough information for you, MISTER Lombardi?", Krystal's voice rang in the com radio.

  
  


"Hey, no one calls me mister and lives to tell about it!"

  
  


"How about Peppy and Slippy?", Fox asked, in a childish tone.

  
  


"And you leave them out of this!"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The next day, Fox was fed up with playing in his laptop when he decided to go back to his room.

  
  


But then, the shock was too much for him to handle. 

  
  


"Hello, Fox. Ready to talk?"

  
  


"K-K-K-Krystal! W-w-what did you... How in the heck...???"

  
  


"Easy, Fox- I arrived here this morning, a bit early, you might say, but you overslept, so just to give you the surprise, I asked everyone not to tell you about my arrival.", Krystal explained.

  
  


"Oh."

  
  


"Okay, now we can talk about the nightmare. First, turn off the com, close the door shut, and make sure it's safe."

  
  


Fox did everything he was told. Then he went to Krystal's side on the bed. "Oookay, I'm here. I guess it's finally time to let out my inside secrets.", Fox said slowly as he sat. However, he had a strange tingling sensation on his back, one he had never felt before.

  
  


"So, Fox- What are you dreaming?", Krystal asked comfortably. "Krystal, what I'm about to tell you is no lie- This nightmare, ever since I met you, has been haunting me. It has been too much, as it has never happened to me before. It is horrifying, almost true. I feel it. I feel everything that happens to me. And... You're in it."

  
  


"I'm in it?", Krystal asked, quite surprised at the statement, but also shocked inside. 

  
  


"Yes..."


	3. Balance

Star Fox Adventures:  KrazoaLegends

By:  Edi90

Email:  brooklyn2040@yahoo.com

Disclaimer:  Star Fox does NOT belong to me-it belongs to Nintendo.

Okay, here's chapter 3.  Hope you enjoy it-took me a long time to think of this chapter as the darkest.  Well, here goes nothing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3:  Balance

Krystal stared in shock as Fox lowered his head after telling her that she was in his nightmare.  She didn't know what to say at the statement.  "What did I do in your dream?", Krystal asked, totally confused.  "Krystal, in my dream, I saw you.  You were with me.  I saw you.  I even felt you.  It was like I was in paradise!  Nothing could tear us apart!", Fox said, holding her hands.  "Nothing…  Except 'him'…", he said, a scared tone in his voice.  "What?", was all she asked.  "I looked at you like it was all true…  But then…", he was cut off.  "Well, you see, we just looked at each other, but then, you…", again, Fox was cut off.  "Yes, Fox?", Krystal asked, almost sure about what he was going to say.  "You…  Turned into a monster.", he said under his breath.  "What?!  Me?!", she asked, now feeling even worse.  "Yeah.  That's the reason why I never wanted to talk to you about it.  Because of that.  Actually, I have no words to describe the monster but one:  He wanted to kill me."

===============================================================

Meanwhile, in Meteo, a base floated about the many meteors surrounding the place.  The base had a pyramid-shaped tower, and a rectangular base which had many windows, and a window about two miles long.  Inside, staring outside the large window, two cloaked figures stared at the empty space, which played a silent sonata that echoed across space.  "So, young one…  You know Fox McCloud.  What a surprise.  We could surely use him for our plans…", the first figure said, apparently a cat.  "Yeah, I know him, but that doesn't mean I'll help this 'fraternity' of yours.", the other figure said, with a determined tone.  "You WILL help us!  This whole universe is full of useless people who must be destroyed!  Then, the universe the Lylat System, and anything else with it will be ours!  We'll mzake a new world!", she said, really determined to do so.  "I won't help.", the dog answered.  "Oh yes, you will!  YOU will be the one who makes McCloud help us!", she yelled, really angry.  "NO WAY!", the dog said as he flung off his cloak, revealing his true identity.  "I, Bill Grey, friend of Fox, will not help you destroy the universe!", Bill yelled, unsure if he would live.  He froze as the sound of guns clicked and aimed at him.  He made a run for it to the hangar, but two muscle-bound monkeys grabbed him.  He tried to exit from the grip, but they were too much for him.  "LET ME GO!", he yelled, this time trying even harder.  But it was all useless.  The cloaked cat walked slowly towards him, grinning.  "There's nothing you can do.  As long as you're standing in this ship, you do what we say.", the cat slowly said.  "I WON'T HELP!  NOW LET ME GO!", he forcibly yelled, filled with misery.  "Then we'll have to force you.  KATT!!!  Bring me the crown at once!", she ordered.  A really pale, red-eyed, cloaked Katt walked towards him, with a miserable face.  "WHAT?!", Bill asked, gasping.  "You will become one of us, like it or not!", the cloaked cat muttered.  "Katt, NO!  Don't do it!  It's me, Bill!  Don't you remember me?!  We're friends!  You've helped us before!  Can't you remember even Falco?!", he desperately asked, all for nothing.  "Must make Grey a Fraternal Soldier…", she said slowly.  "There's nothing you can do!", she said, now maniacally laughing as Katt approached Bill, crown in hand, and putting it on his head.  "NO!!!  AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Since this nightmare started, I have been feeling abandoned, lost, miserable, even desperate.  My mind even feels bogged…", Fox muttered as he walked towards his room's window, his mind becoming a cloud of darkness.  His mind was slowly surrounded by smoke.  His mind was gone, and all that remained was the squall of the memory of his nightmare.  He felt lonely, insecure, even poor.  "Don't worry Fox, I'm sure it'll all go away…", Krystal said, trying to comfort him.  "That's the first thing Falco and Peppy said when I had this nightmare for the first time!!!", he yelled, annoyed.  "Fox…"

Suddenly, Fox's com radio beeped, and it showed Peppy's face on it.  "Fox, report to the deck at once.  We have an incoming transmission from General Pepper!  Peppy out!", Peppy retorted as his face vanished.  "All right, another job!  Wonderful!", Fox said, happy.  He ran for the door in his room, but then stopped.  "Wanna come, Krystal?", he asked her, who was standing beside his bed.  "Sure!", she said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Peppy, put the transmission on the main line!", Fox said quickly as he entered the bridge.  "About time.  What took you so long?", Falco asked while sitting in a corner of the room.  "Were you playing with vixen Krystal?!", he asked very mockingly.  "Har har, very funny.  I'm laughing over here!", he said.  "Transmission in!", Slippy said, as the figure of General Pepper was revealed.  

"Oh Fox…  It's horrible…", Pepper said sadly as a tear rolled down his face.  "Um, sir?  What's the matter?", Fox asked, a nervous tone in his face.  "It's terrible…  A new threat has surfaced in the Lylat System.  The Fraternity of Arcadia.", Pepper slowly muttered.  

Suddenly, Falco gasped.  "D-Did you say Fraternity of Arcadia?!  WHERE ARE THEY?!", he asked, getting his blaster and readying it.  "Why do you ask, Falco?", Fox asked.  "They HAVE her!", Falco yelled, angry.  "What?!  They have Katt?!", Fox asked, in a desperate tone.  "Yeah!  I lost her to them about a week ago!  They have brainwashed her and she's now doing their evil bidding without knowing it!" Falco told Fox, who was rendered speechless.  "Sir, what's their current location?", Fox asked.  "We do not know about their location, but we recently got a transmission from Dinosaur Planet, from the Earthwalker King and Queen claiming the Fraternity has set operations on the planet.  Until now, according to information from the King, they have captured almost all of the dinosaurs from the planet.  However, they have also captured a key person in all this…", Pepper answered, bowing down.  "…Don't tell me that's…", Fox said, gasping.  "Prince Tricky.", Pepper answered, now sobbing from the pain this was just inflicting him.


	4. Terrors from the past

Star Fox Adventures: Krazoa Legends

By: Edi90

mail: brooklyn2040@yahoo.com  
  


Disclaimer: Darn it, why must I say this?! Star Fox isn't mine, it's from Nintendo and Rare.  
  


Special Message to the readers: Hi, it's been nearly a month, I know. To be perfectly honest, it's because of school work, personal matters, blah blah blah. Well, here's chapter three, hope you like it, and please, read and review, or else, I'll find out your IP numbers and bombard you with viruses and Ping Attacks. LOL, I was just joking! I'm not even a hacker, so please read on!  


To: Okamichan and the readers: Read on-there's a surprise involving a W**! *gasp!*!!!  


Chapter Four: Terrors from the past  
  
  
  


"WHAT?!", was the first word that came out of Fox's mouth, gasping. "According to the Queen Earthwalker, his captors said that the Prince had a 'secret power' inside...", Pepper explained, now calmed down after the five-minute sobbing. "Why did they capture him? And what's this secret power they were talking about?", Fox asked, now even more desperate to know about poor Tricky. "Well, no one but them know about the Prince, but also, soldiers from Zoness and Katina were spotted, even though that never came to Corneria's attention. For some reason, no one notified of the disturbance...", Pepper spoke. 

  
  


But Krystal found it too strange. "This is freaky. What kind of psycho would be responsible for this?", Krystal asked, now fully aware of the situation. "Well, unfortunately, we have no suspects. But then again, this stupid excuse for a fraternity is causing havoc and mayhem all over the Lylat System. But I know of someone we can always count on to go there with his team and stop his operations...", Pepper said very confidently. All eyes in the room turned to Fox, who gasped when he realized what happened: Everyone was counting on him. "Sure, sir, I'll do it. BUT!", he yelled.

  
  


Fox turned to Falco. "There's a question I must make: Falco. Why are you so interested in rescuing Katt? Not that I'm meddling with your personal life, but-"

  
  


"Because... I owe her my life." That was all Falco said.

  
  


"Y-your life?", Fox asked, shocked. "No kidding?!", Slippy asked, cap flying off into Peppy's glasses, which fell down to the floor, causing a REALLY freaky sound: One no one liked. "HEY! Watch it with the cap!!! You almost broke the glasses!", Peppy yelled in an old man's voice. He was really getting old. "Ooops... Soooooooorrrrryyyyyyyy!", he said. "Stop it, you frog! This is no time for jokes!", Falco ordered, shutting Slippy up. 

  
  


Falco took a deep breath. "OK, here goes, but listen, because I'm tired of telling this story.", he ordered again, everyone staring at him with dead faces. 

"Well, I once had to go to this base two years after I left the team. Inside, I rescued a bunch of hostages, who were held by this guy who was forcing them to work for him. They were actually slaves. OK, I saved them, but in that bunch I found Katt. I saved her, but then that guy appeared and went all insane on me. She shot a gun she found and stopped him. But then again, she was wounded, so I helped her. But then, I went onto my Arwing, right where she told me to go and leave her there..." Falco was cut off. He wasn't sure about what to say next. "...And?", Fox asked, curious, but well-mannered. "Well, I had to leave. A tear fell down my eyes when I left the planet. After that, I found her three years later. ...And that's it.", he concluded. 

  
  


But the only one who was unsure about it was Krystal. She knew he was hiding something...

  
  


* * *

Later, somewhere in Meteo...   
  


"So, how are operations going? Have you been successful with that dinosaur?", the female bird asked to the cloaked persons on the monitor. Their identities were unknown. "No. He sharply refuses to do anything we say.", the one on the left said. "Plus, we've tried everything: Torture, enslavement... And still no results.", the one on the right stated. "Then keep trying! We must use his powers!!! FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION!!!", she screamed miserably, punching the monitor, causing it to go blank. She rested on the chair, calming herself. "Hmmm... There must be a way to get that power... I just know there is!", she said to herself. "Otherwise, the MASTER will not quite be pleased. Besides, he promised us that he'd give us a system with peace. But, still, am I doing the right thing? Why do I feel like this? It's too strange.", she said to herself again, unsure about her own life. "Maybe you're either a total klutz with life, or you're hesitating to kill Fox.", a voice said. She jumped. "WOOLLFF!! How many times must I tell you?! DO NOT scare me like that!", she yelled at Wolf O'Donnell, who made his entrance laughing. "It's true. And it seems like you've taken a special liking to me, Mariah.", he told her, who gasped. "What?! How dare you!", she said, mocking him. "Aww, please. Anyways, I heard everything. If you want me to kill Fox, why don't you just say so?", was all he asked. "Oh yes! I want you to get going now!", she said. "As you command... As long as I get the payment promised.", he said. She stopped. "Didn't you say you had a team?", she asked. "...I lied. They deserted me a long time ago. Now I'm a lone wolf.", he said, clutching his fist on his right hand. "Oh? Well, I don't really care. JUST GET HIM DEAD!", Mariah yelled.

  
  


* * *

Back at the Great Fox...   
  


"Now for your mission Fox: You are to take two teammates to Dinosaur Planet, rescue the dinosaurs, protect Tricky at all costs, and stop their operations. That is all. Good luck Star Fox team-you are going to need it. Pepper out.", Pepper said, and vanished. "Well, you heard the dog, let's...", Fox stopped. "Oh, no, I forgot!"

  
  


"What now, Fox?", Peppy asked, confused. "I-I can't take you! You quit flying, and Slippy either, he has to stay here. That means..."

  
  


"I'm coming! You're NOT taking the credit THIS time, you poor excuse for a fox!", Falco replied, mocking Fox. "Hey, watch your tongue! Or beak! ...Oh, whatever!!!", Fox yelled back. "If you would let me, may I come too?", Krystal asked, again charming Fox in the same way she had done before. "Umm, sure, I guess... As long as you stay out of trouble.", Fox pointed out. "You don't trust me?! Oh, how rude!", she yelled, annoyed.

  
  


* * *

Later at the hangar...   
  


"Krystal, are you sure you want to do this?", Fox asked Krystal, who was getting into her ship. "Of course! I owe them a debt! And I intend on paying it!!!", she replied, and got inside. Fox and Falco got into their own Arwings, and started the engines. "Whoohoo! Long time since I last flied on a FULL mission with you Fox!", Falco said excitedly. "Yeah, I think so too.", Fox said as he got ready. Then the Arwings shot out of the hangar, followed closely by Krystal's ship. And so, they made their journey to Dinosaur Planet with a single goal: Saving the planet again.


	5. Never believe in never

Star Fox Adventures: Krazoa Legends

By: Edi90

email: brooklyn2040@yahoo.com  
  


Disclaimer: Star Fox belongs to Nintendo and Rare. I make no profit out of this.  
  
  
  


Chapter 5: Never believe in Never  
  
  
  


As the Arwings flew into the outer rim of Dinosaur Planet, Peppy stared at the ships, then looked up. Suddenly he gasped. "Oh, NO! Fox, do you read me?", he asked Fox in a desperate tone. Fox was startled by Peppy's voice, which sounded pretty desperate. "Fox here. What's wrong?", he asked. "Listen carefully! Some sort of airship is coming at you! They're firing at you; maybe those are the Fraternity's aircrafts! Be careful, because I don't think-" Suddenly, there was static, and Fox knew what happened: They lost contact. "Peppy? PEPPY!", Fox asked loud, trying to contact Peppy, but it was useless. "Darn it! I lost him!", he yelled.  
  


"Fox! What happened? I lost contact with your Great Fox!", she said.   
  


"So did I! This isn't good!", Falco answered, getting nervous. "Guys, I know! Something's wrong! I'm trying to tap into the signal!", Fox yelled.  
  


All of a sudden, Fox's radio beeped, and he immediately got it and answered. "This is Fox! Peppy, are you there?", Fox asked, desperate. "Your friends are safe.", a voice replied into the radio. "You are not Peppy. Who are you? And where are my friends?", Fox asked, angry. "So, this is the great Fox Mc. Cloud. Well, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mariah. Just hear me out. If you refuse-" "WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?!", Fox yelled at the radio, making her scoff. "As expected. Parawingers, open fire!", she ordered. Two crimson airships, decorated with gold wings and brown laser cannons went up behind Falco, and started to open fire. Fox went to cover Falco, but then, another Parawinger ran behind him, and started to open fire on him. Fox had no choice but to fly away and shake the winger off.  
  


"ACK! What in the heck?" Falco tried to dodge the fire, but was being constantly hit, and eventually, his engine started to fail. "FALCO! Are you alright?", he asked, but Falco was barely able to answer. "I'm okay...", Falco answered groggily, but then, his Arwing started to go up in flames. "All systems critical. Arwing condition: Critical.", Falco's Arwing's main computer announced. "Oh no! Okay, we'll listen!", Fox yelled, but then she laughed to his dismay. "It's too late. You should have listened the first time I asked. This is the price you must pay.", Mariah answered.   
  


"No, please! Stop this nonsense! We'll listen to what you have to say! But just stop firing on Falco!", Krystal begged. Mariah gasped upon the mention of Falco. "So... Falco's his name, hmm?", Mariah asked. Then, she scoffed. "DESTROY HIM!"  
  


In no time, the airships delivered their final blow, and Falco's Arwing started to slowly fall down onto the nearby Dinosaur Planet. Falco let out a long scream. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I HATE WHEN THIS HAPPENS, ESPECIALLY WHEN FOX'S AROUND!", he shouted. Fox looked at the Arwing, and gasped in horror as the ship went up in flames. "FOX! WHILE I CAN STILL LIVE, DON'T LET HER GET TO YOU! DO WHAT SHE SAYS, BUT DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID! AND DON'T YOU DARE WORRY ABOUT ME! I WILL BE FINE! I ALWAYS AM! AND HEY, AM I SOUNDING TOO STUPID?", Falco screamed as the Arwing fell to Dinosaur Planet. "Falco! DON'T WORRY! I'LL GET YOU BACK! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!", Fox replied with a shout as he stared at the ship breaking the planet's atmosphere.   
  


Mariah was simply laughing hard. "So, do you like it now? Take this as a lesson: Always listen to Mariah! Ha ha ha!", she said laughing. Fox growled the hardest he had ever growled in his life. He slowly put the communicator near his mouth, tears running down his face, hands trembling. "What... Do you ...want?", Fox clearly asked. At the question, Krystal's staff started to shimmer. She gasped. "What?", she asked herself. "So you finally caught on. About time. First, come back to the Great Fox. And don't try anything stupid, or else your pitiful friends here will have an early demise.", she threatened. Fox growled again. "Anything happens to them, and I won't rest until I see the day that you all die.", he replied. "How can you do that when you don't even know me?", she asked, knowing that was the drawback on Fox's question. Fox gave out a small laugh. "Ah, but I will soon enough.", he threatened.   
  


Krystal gasped. "Has Fox lost it? Or is he... Playing with her? What's going on?", she asked to herself. She wasn't exactly aware of what was going on. But she was now afraid even more than before. While flying her ship, she had no other option but to pray for things to go over nicely.   
  


And so, the Arwing that was now alone, followed by Krystal's ship, returned to the Great Fox. The ships landed into the main hangar. Fox climbed out, as did Krystal. Fox turned his sight to a wall, and he clenched his fist. He smacked at the wall with a punch bursting with anger. "WHY?! Why must this happen? Useless fighting... Useless!", Fox said in a sad tone. Krystal walked up behind him. "Fox... I... ", she started, but had no words to tell him. "Please... Leave me alone...", he pleaded her, who retreated back a few steps.   
  


Suddenly, two cloaked persons appeared in the room. "So, young one. You have finally made it!", one of them said, and the other nodded in agreement. "And I thought the great Star Fox was better than now. My rival's a shameful fool."

"What?", Fox asked. He gasped. He knew that voice. "Wait! You're... Him!", he signaled. "That's right, Fox! It's me!", the cloaked person. He took off his cloak, revealing a wolf with a black over his right eye, a brown jacket with a black shirt under it, black pants and metal boots. "WOLF!", Fox yelled, amazed. "Surprised to see me? Well... Right after our defeat at Venom years ago, I barely survived the crash. But I couldn't move an inch. Then I found this person here. She helped me for four years." Wolf turned to Mariah.   
  


"Goodness gracious! Four years! And you survived?", Krystal asked full of shock. "Yes. So, may you come with us?", he asked. Fox was about to have an outrage. "You had better not harmed ANY of my teammates!", Fox warned. "Aww, same old Mc. Cloud. I thought you had improved over your original self...", Wolf admitted. "Just follow us and keep quiet. We don't want any early altercations, do we?", Mariah asked mockingly. Fox turned down, but Krystal approached him. "Fox. You know we have no choice.", she softly whispered. He nodded, and decided to follow them. Later, they were in the cockpit, where many Fraternity soldiers were watching. Mariah went to Fox's seat, and sat down. She turned to Fox. "Fox, I would like you meet our best soldiers...", she announced. "We are starting off with...", she started, then motioned for a cloaked person in the room to take off his cloak. Fox gasped. "Bill. That's his name, correct?", Mariah said, then scoffed. Fox continued to look at Bill, who had his pupils dilated, ears twitched, and a black cloak. Fox ran over to Bill, and started to shake him. "Bill! What are you thinking?", he asked, trying to bring the old Bill back. As a reply, Bill just kicked him hard in the stomach, grabbed him by the neck, and threw him to the floor, landing beside Krystal. 

"He won't listen. He's working for us against his will. But he doesn't know.", Wolf pointed out. Fox slowly got up. "What did you do to him?", he asked in pain. "Mind your own business!", Wolf replied, then turned to Slippy and Peppy. "Two new additions are the frog and the hare. Like it?", Wolf asked Fox, who got up, but was held by Krystal. "NO!", he yelled back. Wolf took out a tranquilizer gun in a swift move, and shot Krystal. She gasped as the dart hit her shoulder. She collapsed, and went to sleep. Fox couldn't take it anymore. "I'll make you pay!", he yelled, and ran for Wolf. But the instant he raised his hand, Bill held him. Fox struggled to get free, but it was useless. "You're next...", Wolf said as he started to laugh. He approached ox with a crown, and started to put it on his head.   
  


Suddenly, a shadow his Wolf on the face. "You won't take him alive!" The voice belonged to none other than Katt. "What?! You were under OUR control!", Mariah yelled, getting angry. "Not anymore, you stupid excuse for a bird!", Bill yelled as he threw Fox beside Krystal on the floor. Fox looked at Bill, who smiled. "Fox! Get out of here! Take her with you!", he yelled as Fox got up and took Krystal in his arms. "What's going on?! I thought-" 

"We'll explain later! Take her to Dinosaur Planet! Stop the operations there! We'll follow you later!", Katt ordered, and Fox was forced to obey. He nodded, and ran towards the door. "GET THEM!", Wolf and Mariah ordered in unison. Fox was suddenly running amongst elevators, hallways and rooms, avoiding all enemies he found. He eventually got into the Hangar. "My Arwing!" Fox ran to it, and turned it on. With Krystal in his arms, he blasted off to space.  
  


* * *

Meanwhile...   
  


Falco woke up with a jump. He looked around his surroundings, unsure about what to do. "Oh, you're awake!", a voice yelled in Falco's ear. He jumped, and turned to the voice. "Hey, watch it with the tone!", he warned, but was then startled to see that this dinosaur had the insignia of Star Fox. "Where did you get that?", Falco asked. "The hero of Dinosaur Planet, Fox, gave it to me!", the dinosaur answered quite politely. "Then you must be... Wait! You were supposed to be captured!" "That's right! But I escaped! My name is Prince Tricky of the Earthwalker tribe!", Tricky explained. "Then, I made it to the planet after all.", Falco said with a sigh. "What happened? Your ship fell down and you landed outside. When I went with Dad to check it out, you were lying on the floor.", Tricky told Falco, who gasped at the explanation. He slowly got up, and went outside to check his wreckage. "Aw, MAN!", were the only words that came out. The Arwing now 'rested in peace', as fire came out of the place. He looked around his surroundings. A beautiful landscape, covered with trees, and at the very center, a large building stood strong in the place. It was almost shaped like a pyramid. "Where... Am I?", Falco asked himself, totally unsure about his location. 

  
  


"You are now standing in Walled City."

  
  


Falco turned around, surprised to find another Earthwalker dinosaur, but this one had a crown. "This is my Dad, the Earthwalker King!", Tricky introduced. 

  
  


"Welcome, young one, into the Walled City. So, those whatcha-ma-call-them-cloaked-people attacked you as well.", the king asked Falco, beak dropped down. "Um, I... Guess you could say that.", Falco said, stammering. "No need to be afraid. My people mean no harm.", the king replied. Falco turned around, and looked down. He took off his glasses, which he inadvertently were wearing, and looked up. "...You know that young woman with a cloak, who always bosses around?", he asked the King, who gasped. "Yes! She's the one who turned my people into slaves!", the king replied back. 

  
  


"Do you know her?", Tricky asked, nervous. Falco turned and faced them. "She is my missing sister."


	6. Bumpy Road

Star Fox Adventures

By: Edi

email: brooklyn2040@yahoo.com  
  


Disclaimer: Star Fox Adventures belongs to Rare and NINTENDO. Damn.  
  
  
  


NOTICE: FINALLY!!! I AM FREE!!! No more school! Yay! Well, finally have time to post fics like crazy! Well, I just wanted to say thanks to all those who have read my story. Thanks to your reviews, I'm improving!  
  
  
  


Chapter 6: Bumpy Road  
  
  
  


As Fox flew into the outer space, fleeing Mariah's forces, Krystal awoke, sensing danger. "Fox! What's happening?!", she asked her saver, who was taking hits from the enemy. "Later, Krystal! These guys won't leave us alone!", he replied. "Us?", se asked to herself, worried. Fox immediately flew into what seemed to be a small asteroid belt. The Parawingers immediately gave chase. As Fox entered the asteroid belt, he gasped. So did Krystal. A gigantic asteroid was about to hit them.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"Y-your sister?!", Tricky asked Falco as he had his face dipped down, staring at the green grass, thinking. "Yeah. I had lost her completely when we were kids. As far as I can remember, my parents separated...  
  


In that same moment, a flashback entered Falco...  
  


* * *

* * *

Years before Andross's banishment to Venom...   
  


It was a stormy night. A little boy was staring at the clear, star-lit sky, when a voice interrupted him. "Hey, big brother! Mom says we go to bed!", the little girl as the little boy turned back. "Aww, but I wanted to watch the stars!", the boy complained, groaning. "Falco! Mom said so! I'm telling on you!!!", replied and ran inside what seemed to be an apartment. Falco just kept staring at the stars, lost in his mind.   
  
  
  


"Sis... Alma. She just won't understand. I want my own life. I don't want to be a doctor. I want to be a firefighter. Bam! Whack! I wanna be like that James McCloud guy. Yeah, like him! And like Dad, too! Oh, boy! If only Mom knew what I want... But no. All she does is say I'll be a doctor. I don't want to be a doctor! I want to be a mercenary! Yeah, a lone wolf! ...Err, bird in this case, but it'd be awesome!", he thought aloud.   
  
  
  
  
  


Suddenly, a young lady appeared on the doorway, clad in a green sleeping gown. "Honey? It's time for bed.", Falco's mom warned."Aww, okay...", Falco replied s he went to his bedroom. As he made it to his room, little Alma was waiting.   
  


"Thanks for nothing! I wanted to see the stars, but you had to tell mom!", he told his sister, who giggled. "Well, you KNEW it was time for bed.", she replied. "Oh, how can a five-year old be so smart and still outsmart a thirteen-year old?", he asked himself as he opened the door to his room. "Hee hee. Good night, brother!", she replied. With that, they both went to bed. Falco entered his room, decorated with many posters of soldiers made famous, many plastic models of guns everywhere on shelves around the room, and with a blue-colored wall as background. He went to his bed, which was a complete mess. The cushions were messy over the small crimson bed. He laid down on the bed, and went to sleep, dreaming of himself being in the Cornerian Military Academy, which was just near his house. He dreamt of himself piloting an aircraft, blasting at the enemy with lasers, and blowing the ship down to bits. And so, he kept adventuring in his dreams in his small aircraft.   
  


Nearly four hours later, he was awakened his sister Alma. "Big brother! Wake up!!!", she screamed and sobbed at the same time as Falco awoke with a jump. "I'm up! What?!", he asked groggily, unsure about what was going on. "You have to come down! It's Dad! And he's-" Suddenly, blaster fire was heard. "DAD!!!"  
  


Falco and Alma ran to the small living room, only to see that it was their father, dressed in a red jacket and blue pants, and he was confronting two Venomian mercenaries, who were covered in a black uniform and black blasters, and were also holding Falco's mother by the neck. "Let her go!", the man ordered. "Lucius Lombardi! Surrender now, and your wife will be spared!", the soldier holding her replied, shooting a grin.   
  


"Dad!", Falco called.  
  


"Huh?" The soldiers stared at Falco. Lucius took that chance. He quickly took his blaster, aimed at the soldiers, and fired. They dodged the blaster fire, but Alma's mother was released.   
  


"Ariana, take the kids and get out of here!", Lucius ordered. She nodded and ran to the frightened kids, but turned back. "What about you?", she asked. "Forget about me and GO!", Lucius replied. She nodded, and turned to the kids. "Let's get out of here!", she ordered. They nodded, and ran for it. "I love you, Lucius!!!"  
  


They ran. Later, they were able to escape towards the lonely planet Katina. For two years, they hid there, in the vast landscapes of the place. Many things had changed. Falco was now training himself in the arts of the blaster. Falco was at the time, the family's vigilante. He protected his family for all those years. However, one night, Falco's family received confirmation that Lucius Lombardi was dead. However, that same day, Falco's old mother had also died due to a heart attack. That day was washed away in tears, as they were left alone, with no one to cherish for the rest of their lives. Two more years had passed after the incident. Now they were hunting in Corneria's forests for food as they were out of money. Later, they made a fire around their small airship, which was a small transport.   
  


"Um, brother?", Alma asked Falco, who was polishing his small gun. He knew that she wanted to do conversation like she always did.  
  


"Yeah?"  
  


"You remember when Mother died two years ago?"  
  


"Yes."  
  


"Do you think she never intended for you to be a doctor?"  
  


"After what happened to Dad? Well, she knew she had no choice."  
  


"That's the point-why were those guys after him? I mean, what did he do to them?"  
  


"Don't know. And I don't want to."  
  


"I see."  
  


Later, as they slept in their tents, a group of cloaked persons appeared near small camp. Some talk was heard across the group. Falco awoke with a jump, and awoke his sister. "Sis! Wake up!" "Huh? What?", she asked groggily. "Someone's here. Don't move!"  
  


They waited until the group escaped. Later, they ran down the streets of Corneria, and entered a small warehouse. "What's wrong with you?! Why run like that?!", she asked. "I remember those guys! They tried to kill me once!"  
  


"Here they are! Get them!!"  
  


"Oh, no! They're here! What will we do?", Alma asked Falco. "Simple. RUN!!!", he suggested with a yell. They both ran for it. The anonymous identities gave chase. Later, they found themselves in an alley with two exits. "Now where do we go?!", she asked. "They're gaining on us!", Falco replied, totally desperate. "Listen. It's time we both went our own dreams. I want you to escape. Leave me here.", she asked. "WHAT?! I can't do that!!!", Falco complained, thinking she had lost it. "Listen! It's about time you grew up! You have dreams to accomplish. I'm only getting in the way. Now GO! Before they come!", Alma finally finished. Falco started to sob, all alone. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the arm, so was his sister. "ALMA!!!", he screamed. "Falco! Run!!!", she screamed, desperate. The cloaked person finally let him go, but they took Alma. "Alma! Hold on!"  
  


"Stop." Falco stopped. "I'm going with them.", she said. She turned to the group behind her. "I'll go with you, but only if you let him go."  
  


They nodded. She turned towards Falco. "Falco. I love you. I'm doing this because I really love you. Go. And make your dreams come true.", she said as Falco just stood there, rain starting to pour. "Please... Don't go.", he pleaded. She shook her head. "No. Go follow your dreams. And remember me." With that, she left with the group. Falco kneeled, and the tears and sobs didn't stop for the whole night... 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Present day

  
  


"Wow... She's your sister?", Tricky asked, curious. "Yeah, although I never bothered to talk to anyone about it. I didn't want to say a word because the sadness was too hard for me to bear.", Falco concluded. "Man... But why did she want to go with them?", the young Prince asked, worried. "I don't really know. Guess she knew what I wanted, unlike Mom. She wanted me to be free. But why?", Falco asked himself.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Meanwhile, at the Great Fox...

  
  


"Could that guy in the aircraft that yelled like crazy at the radio be my... No, it can't... It's impossible...", Mariah asked herself as she just stared at the many small stars in space, thinking. Thinking about what happened. "Hey, what's up, superstar? Worried?" The voice belonged to Wolf, who entered the room alone. "Nothing. Nothing you should worry about." she replied, startled. "Hey, I know when something's worrying you. You're telling me now.", Wolf said, now sure he got her. "No, really... It's nothing.", she quickly replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fox! It's going to his us! What are we going to do?!", Krystal asked sweaty Fox who didn't know what to do against the giant asteroid about to do. "I have an idea! Hold on!!!" Fox maneuvered the ship, and turned back. The Parawingers hit the asteroid. "Whew... That was close.", Krystal said in relief as they flew back to Dinosaur Planet. Fox turned to Krystal, who was staring out at the black space. "Have I told you about Cerinia?", she asked him, who was wondering where did they have to go next. "You never talked about it.", he remarked. "Well, I guess it's time to tell you then.", she replied.


	7. The Faith With Which I Live

Star Fox Adventures

By: Edi90

email: brooklyn2040@yahoo.com  
  


Disclaimer: Star Fox and other trademarks in the license belong to Nintendo, Rare and its creator, Shigeru Miyamoto. I make no profit out of this.  
  


Well, here's Chapter 7 of my Star Fox fic. I'm going to take some of your advice, and make new paragraphs with each new voice. Please excuse any mistakes in the story.  
  


Chapter 7: The Faith With Which I Live  
  
  
  


"So, you finally want to expose it, huh?", Fox asked.   
  


"Yeah... I think so.", Krystal replied.  
  


And she started to talk, in a sweet, gentle and pleasant voice. "Everything started when I was ten years old..."  
  


A flashback entered Krystal...  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Cerinia, years before Andross's banishment to Venom...  
  


"Mother? What's wrong?", a blue vixen, who was wearing a white loincloth and white shoes, asked her mother, who was crying in a beautiful sunset on Cerinia, in a small base, wearing simply a red gown that extended to her feet.  
  


"Oh, Krystal... I fear our planet may be destroyed.", she simply replied.  
  


"What? Mama, I don't understand!", Krystal replied back, scared.  
  


"Don't worry, my sweet child. You will be safe. I will see to it.", her mother replied, therefore calming the child.  
  


Two Cerinian soldiers wearing gold armor appeared in front of Krystal's mother. "It's time, Katiria Fairweather."  
  


"I understand.", was all she said.  
  


* * *

Later, Krystal was now standing at some sort of small hangar, with a small airship in front of her. She had seen it before. She had even piloted it in the past. Katiria approached her daughter, and kneeled in front of her. "My sweet daughter. It's time you finally learned the truth.", she started.   
  


"What?", was all Krystal asked.  
  


"Listen carefully. Two years ago, there was this proffesor who found a mysterious power at some ruins near our town. As you know, I am a researcher. I was with him as an archeologist assistant. We dug up two mysterious artifacts: One of them was a claw, which would easily attach to its user's hand. And the other was a staff... Filled with magical power capable of vanquishing the most evil of intentions. The professor, named Dr. Andross, allowed me to keep the staff. But one day, a young soldier, named Okamichan (!!!), touched the claw with evil intentions... And was locked away in it forever. I saw this when I entered the room. He was laughing with power... But his madness led him to oblivion. The claw enclosed him inside the claw... Forever. However, after that, Okamichan flew away while inside, warning that our destruction was at hand. It seems it has all come true.", she explained.  
  


"What does that mean?", Krystal asked, nervous.  
  


"You will find out soon enough, I guess...", Katiria replied.  
  


"It's time.", the soldiers announced.  
  


"It's time we said goodbye. I'm getting you off this planet.", she concluded.  
  


"No Mother! Please don't leave me!!!", Krystal screamed, shocked at the statement.  
  


"I have to. This planet could blow any minute.", Katiria replied.  
  


Krystal looked down in sadness. The soldiers started to come closer. "Oh no, they're coming!", Katiria exclaimed. She quickly got her hand into her pocket, and pulled out a portrait. In it were Krystal and her mom. "Keep this, and remember me, sweetie.", Katiria finished. She knelt down, and kissed Krystal's cheek. The soldiers arrived. Mother and daughter nodded. And so, Krystal finally walked with the soldiers into the airship. But as Krystal was about to enter the spaceship, Katiria ran to the small underside of the ship. "Krystal! CATCH!!!"  
  


A small bag flew in Krystal's direction. Krystal successfully caught the small bag, but almost dropped it as the soldiers pushed her inside.  
  


Then, the ship took flight as Krystal stared at her mom form inside the small ship, waving goodbye...  
  


"I love you, mother...", was all Krystal said. At last, the spaceship was in space. However, as Krystal stared at it, she suddenly saw something truly horrifying: What used to be her home planet started to go up in flames. Then, a bright light surrounded the planet, and exploded. Krystal screamed as she held on to her airship. Cerinia was wiped out from the Lylat System...

At long last Krystal woke up. She turned to the window. All she could see was space. Now she knew that she had to live on. She was very strong. Suddenly, she turned her attention to the small bag her mother gave her. She slowly opened the bag. She gasped.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"Inside was the staff that my mother had. That's the staff you had in Dinosaur Planet.", Krystal finished explaining.  
  


"Oh, I see. Then... Why would she...?", Fox asked, but stopped, unsure if this was a good time to talk to her about it.  
  


"I'll tell you later. For now, on to Dinosaur Planet!", Krystal said, and the Arwing continued its course.


	8. Ties of Friendship

Star Fox Adventures: Krazoa Legends

By: Edi90

email: brooklyn2040@yahoo.com

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Star Fox Adventures does not belong to me... It belongs to whoever made it. Damn.

  
  


NOTICE: Well, here's Chapter 8 of my oh-so-well-acclaimed fic. Well, I want to announce something: Soon, I'll be writing a crossover about Yu-Gi-Oh! And... NO! I will not say it! Wait until I write it! LOL

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chapter 8: Ties of Friendship

  
  
  
  


Falco just stared at the clear blue sky, thinking about what should be his first step while in Dinosaur Planet. Tricky approached him from behind. "Hey, Falco..." 

  
  


"Yeah?", Falco replied as he turned back to face Tricky.

  
  


"Well... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for your sister.", Tricky replied, still unsure about if it was a good time to talk to Falco.

  
  


Falco knew Tricky had good intentions for a cocky Prince. "Oh, that's okay. I know what you mean.", he replied.

  
  


However, he gasped and turned back as an Arwing slowly arrived at the site. It landed, and its cockpit window, came a blonde/white fox, followed by a blue vixen. "Fox! You made it!", Falco yelled as he ran to his side.

  
  


"Yeah, we did. A bumpy road, but it turned out okay...", Fox replied cheerfully as he looked up with a serious face.

  
  


"...They were captured too, right?", Falco asked. Fox simply turned his face down.

  
  


"Uuurrgh!! They'll pay!!!", Falco yelled as hard as he could, so that anything around him would hear.

  
  


Krystal flinched and covered her ears. "OW! Not so hard!!!", she screamed at his ear, which made Falco cover his ears instead.

  
  


"Why, if it isn't Fox!", Tricky called out as he ran over to his friends. 

  
  


Fox smiled at the mention of his name, and at the voice. He turned back to face the prince. "Hey there, Tricky! How's our favorite dinosaur?", Fox asked him as he kneeled in front of him. 

"I've been better! Those guys won't quit torturing my people!", Tricky replied angrily. 

  
  


Fox looked back at Krystal, who nodded. "Well, we're here to stop them. Don't worry.", Fox replied back, smiling. 

  
  


"Alright! Thank you Fox!", Tricky said thankfully. 

  
  


Suddenly, Fox's comm beeped. He replied to it. "Fox here.", Fox asked.

  
  


"Fox, it's me, Bill! Listen, according to the information I've collected, the Fraternity's set its bases on four places critical to their operations: Thorntail Hollow, Cape Claw, Lightfoot Village, and Dragon's Rock. It seems that Walled City is the only place they haven't discovered. And, they've also set bigger bases on the Krazoa Temple, whatever that is, and the Cloudrunner Fortress.", Bill explained. "Your easiest target would be starting with Cape Claw, as it has less troops. Forget Thorntail Hollow for now: In that base lies the biggest artillery you could see. They have strong weapons that could make even the Venomian army go squat!", Bill finished. 

  
  


"But my mom's there!", Tricky yelled. Bill flinched.

  
  


"I know, Your Majesty, but we just don't have enough power right now. But don't worry-as soon as we're ready, we'll go there and save her, and anyone else necessary!", Bill replied cheerfully.

  
  


"Hey, how do you know this?", Krystal asked, curious.

  
  


"Well, I have my ways. I'm not just a fighter, you know: I'm also an experienced reconnaissance operative!", Bill replied politely. 

  
  


"So, we start on Cape Claw, but where do we go next?", Fox asked, unsure about what should be his first step.

  
  


"Well, you can take any other bases EXCEPT Thorntail Hollow. You know why. I strongly recommend we separate into teams and that each team takes a base.", a familiar voice replied from behind them as everyone turned back, only to face a pink-furred cat with pinkish clothes. Falco would recognize that voice anywhere.

  
  


"KATT!!!"

  
  


"Falco!"

  
  


The two ran to each other's arms. Falco lifted her up gently, while she laughed happily. "I-I can't believe it! You're alive!", Falco exclaimed.

  
  


"Of course I am, sweetheart! I don't go away easily-not without a fight!", Katt replied as she kissed Falco on the forehead. He blushed, which made Katt giggle.

  
  


Fox knew that there was something else to that. He started to whisper something to Krystal's ear. "Listen, Krystal. I KNOW there's something else to this. I just know it.", he said.

  
  


"Oh, come on, Fox. They're just friends, so don't jump to conclusions.", Krystal replied back sternly.

  
  


Katt stared at Falco. "Well, little man. You haven't changed a bit in four years.", Katt remarked as Falco blushed again, something not in his nature.

  
  


"Uhhh, well, I've done many things to keep my youth...", he replied back, unsure about his answer. 

  
  


"You gotta teach me those things!", Katt replied, smiling.

  
  


Fox had to cut in. "Um, sorry to interrupt this reunion, but we have a major problem in our hands.", he asked, which knocked them out of their own world back into reality.

  
  


"No, wait! I wanna see more!!!", Bill yelled.

  
  


"Game over, Bill!", Fox said as he turned off the com.

  
  


Bill came back on. "OK, I take it back! I just can't resist romantic sequences!!!", Bill yelled back, desperate. He changed his face again. "Ahem! Returning to the topic, what are the teams, Fox?", he asked.

  
  


"Uhh...", Fox stammered. Then he made up his mind. "Falco and Katt, take Cape Claw! Krystal and I will take Lightfoot Village. Tricky comes with me.", Fox said as Tricky ran to his side cheerfully.

  
  


"I'll supply information on both teams as you take it around the bases. Also, I've downloaded a special cloaking system that makes your ships invisible. Meaning you won't be either seen, heard or even detected by any radar.", Bill said as his face turned into a smiley one. "Well, guess that's it. Good luck everyone! Bill, out!", he concluded, and his face was gone.

  
  


Fox looked at everyone. They all nodded. "Well, off we go. After we take the bases, return here.", Fox directed. Everyone nodded. 

  
  


"Hey, Fox. Before we go, can I have a word with you?", Falco asked. Fox nodded, and walked to a lonely spot.

  
  


"Listen Fox. Ever since we met each other, we have been good friends. Just so you know, anything should happen to either of us, just remember about our friendship, and let's live on.", Falco said. Fox nodded. "So... Thank you for being my friend.", he concluded, and offered Fox his hand. Fox looked at it, gladly smiled, and took it. They made a friendly handshake.

  
  


"Come on, you two! We're running out of time!", Tricky called out. They both nodded.

  
  


As the two teams climbed onto their own airships, they waved bye at each other, and lifted off into the sky.

  
  


"Activating the cloak!", both Fox and Falco said as they turned on their cloaking devices. They vanished.

  
  


The King looked at the two ships, and smiled.

  
  


"Good Luck, Star Fox Team. And you too, my son.", was all he said.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Yay! This is truly my best work!!! Hope you enjoyed it, because chapter 9 is coming, and it's action packed!!!

  
  


~Edi90


	9. Walkway to Nowhere

Star Fox Adventures: Krazoa Legends

By: Edi90

email: brooklyn2040@yahoo.com  
  


Disclaimer: Star Fox, and any licensed trademarks aren't mine, they belong to Nintendo.  
  
  
  


OK, time to cut to the chase: Something goes wrong in this chapter!! Also, this fic is an apology to Crasher and anyone who has told me I'm making useless attempts to get reviews. Well, not that I'm turning into a maniac with just reviewing and getting reviews, but I just want to make sure that I'm doing good...  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Chapter 9: Walkway to Nowhere  
  
  
  


"All systems clear! Whoa, no one can see us OR hear us! Aw, Bill, Heaven forbid you quit this stuff!", Fox exclaimed as he flew in his Arwing unnoticed. "Falco, Katt, how are you two doing?", Fox asked as they went their own ways.  
  


"It's too boring with this on, but it's for the best. It's pretty good for whenever I want to fly around and throw away my anger...", was all Katt said as she followed Falco, who was just complaining to himself.  
  


"Fox McCloud, as soon as this is over, can we PLEASE take this off?! It's taking away all the action!!!", Falco yelles sarcastically at Fox's comm.  
  


"Falco, we can't. It'll be handy for later missions.", Fox replied sternly.  
  


Suddenly, a black cloud formed in front of them. "WHOA! What in the name of Heaven is that?!", Krystal asked, who felt at that moment like running away.  
  


"Don't know, but we better clear out!", Falco determined.  
  


"Falco, NO! We're going in instead!", Fox replied.  
  


"OK, OK already! Let's just hope there's nothing inside that could kill us...", Falco said, shutting up. They entered the black cloud, ready for anything.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"What do you mean, it was my fault?! How should I have known about their 'acting'?!", Wolf asked his partner Mariah, who was having a 'word' with him.   
  


"That's right! If you hadn't acted so soon, none of this would have happened!!", she yelled.  
  


"SILENCE!" A voice echoed across the room. They gasped, and immediately kneeled in front of a mysterious figure, who was approaching them. "Mariah Cerina, Wolf O'Donnell, you have failed on our main purpose of capturing Fox MC'Cloud... This failure is unnacceptable!", the shaded figure spoke as Mariah and Wolf trembled.   
  


"Master! Please! Give us a chance! We will not fail you!", Mariah pleaded as the Master simply stared, face hidden in his simple cloak. He hummed a little.   
  


"All right, but I'll not do so with YOU!", he yelled at none less than Mariah.  
  


"What?!", she asked, confused.  
  


"Wolf, you will direct operations on Dinosaur Planet!", the Master ordered. Wolf stood up, and made a sign by putting his fist on his forefront, like a salute.   
  


"Yes, sir!", he replied, smiling.   
  


"And as for you Cerina, the cockiest, and worst of the two, you're best off jailed!!!", the Master yelled as two bulldog guards took her by the arms, and carried her away.  
  


"You'll pay, Wolf! I'll see to it!!", Mariah yelled as she was slowly carried to a cell.  
  


Wolf grinned. "Right now, she's worthless to the Fraternity. But it's just the beginning. I have other plans for this pathetic excuse for a fraternity. I'll get paid big time for this... Besides, this whole incognito thing of mine's getting interesting...", Wolf said to himself as he saw the Master leave.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"I can't read anything on the radar! What's going on?!", Krystal asked Fox from inside her ship as he looked around.   
  


"Something's wrong here... It's like we're going nowhere, and there are no lights or anything...", Fox replied, getting nervous.  
  


"I... I can't contact Bill from here! There's just infinite darkness!", Katt yelled, scared.  
  


"Me either! Where are we going?!", Falco asked, as he turned his attention to his surroundings, which were only filled with infinite darkness. No shine of light, or any population.   
  


All of a sudden, Krystal gasped. She stared down as many lines started to draw themselves upon what seemed to be the floor. Many green, blue, fuchsia and orange lines were drawing themselves on the floor, like a majestic light show. The lines then elevated up, and started to draw what seemed to be a building: A tower, perhaps. The lines were drawing a majestic tower, with lines now glowing in the colors of the rainbow. These were constantly drawing and drawing, until the point in which these were now drawing other buildings which simulated ruins.  
  


"Fox! Fox! Look down! What is THAT?!", Krystal screamed as the many lines drew even more ruins.  
  


Fox gasped as the buildings were slowly being drawn in the realm they were now in. Then, the lines dissipated, and now they were drawing a floor, with beautiful patterns, which shone in the darkness surrounding it. This place now shone with lively colors, with the pitch-black atmosphere as background.  
  


"You think it's safe to land, Fox?", Katt asked Fox, who was studying the newly-built place.  
  


"Let ME land first, THEN you get to land. That is, AFTER I tell you.", Fox said quite sadistically.  
  


"Not funny, little man!", Katt said.  
  


"OK, OK, we all land.", Fox replied sternly, giving out the signal for landing.  
  


The spaceships landed in front of the giant tower. Everyone came out of their own ships, unsure about what did Fate have in store for them. Katt and Krystal gasped at the beautiful sight. "It's so beautiful...", was all Krystal said.  
  


"I must agree...", Katt replied.  
  


"OK, guys, let's go in.", Falco proposed. Everyone agreed. And so, they started to walk inside the high tower...


	10. Remembrance

Star Fox Adventures: Krazoa Legends

By: Edi90

email: brooklyn2040@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: Star Fox belongs to Nintendo.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK, OK, sorry it took so long (darned writer's blocks...), but here it is. The next chapter of my Star Fox fic. This one's a bit sentimental. I'm not giving away spoilers!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 10: Remembrance

Fox and company walked to a colored door, patterned with many lines colored with the colors of the rainbow. They opened the door, and entered the strange tower that had formed in front of them. He looked around as here was simply darkness. "What the...? There's nothing here...", Fox said as he looked once again. Suddenly, the door behind the closed abruptly. "WHOA!", he yelled.

Katt gasped. "Great! Now what?!", she asked scared. 

"I'm wondering the same thing, you know!", Krystal replied as she took her staff, which glowed brighter than ever. "What...?", she asked to herself.

"Who closed the door?!", Falco asked, getting nervous. 

"But no one can be here! How could someone just close the door?", Katt asked the blue bird, who gasped at the sentence.

"WHAT?", he asked, now in a panic.

Immediately, a golden light started to surround them. They gasped and closed their eyes as the light consumed them...

* * *

"Great. He'll just have to wait then. He'll see what he'll get!", a voice spoke from inside a cold cell in the Space Station in Meteo. 

Suddenly, Wolf walked into the cell and looked inside. "Now what, Alma? Just because you couldn't keep up that whole Mariah disguise doesn't mean--"

"Shut up!", she interrupted as she looked to his eyes, unsure about that. She looked down again. "I heard him.", Alma said to Wolf.

"Huh?", he asked.

"I heard him. Falco. My brother.", she answered. Wolf entered the cell, locked it, and sat at her side. 

"You mean...?", he asked her again, now completely assured that this was no longer Mariah of the Fraternity. This was Alma Lombardi, Falco's brother.

"Yes. How I long to see him. He thinks I'm dead. But I'm not! I wish I could tell him...", she answered. 

" I... I understand how you feel. I have a similar past...", he replied.

"You do?", she asked again, wondering why would he talk to her about that. That was something not in his character.

"Hmm-hmm...", he hummed, and reminisced about his own past...

* * *

KATINA, FOURTEEN YEARS AGO... 

"You're nothing but a useless bum! Only interested in going to the Cornerian Academy when you must stay and take care of your family!", a woman yelled at a room with a gray wolf with red pants, no shirt, barefoot and playing with a model of a Cornerian ship in a bed. He shook his head.

"Mom! Why can't you understand me? I don't want to be a farmer! I want to be a pilot, so I can protect you when necessary!", he replied to his mother, who was standing from behind the door. 

"Listen Wolf, we've been through this a thousand times before. I want you to stay. Why can't you see?! You go, you're just writing your will! Your father was killed for going there! He risked his life! He DIED! I don't want you dead!", she replied back.

"I'm not like my pops! He left us! He didn't care! But I do. I care. He didn't...", he said as a tear ran down his left eye. "Why didn't he care? We were just like him... We were family. Why did he leave me?!", he said as he got up and sat in his bed, head bowing down. "Why?!", he asked himself again as he opened the door and ran outside into a yellow field with crops. He ran past his mother, who gasped at the sight of a sobbing wolf running down the yellow road into nowhere... Wolf ran... And ran... And ran nonstop. After ten minutes worth of running, he stopped, gasping for breath, sobbing in sadness, lost in his thoughts about his father long dead. He looked at his surroundings. Yellow fields surrounded him. Clear, Katinian skies adorned the atmosphere. He came to his knees, sobbing again. He was unable to tame the pain emanating from the word 'Father'. He had never felt this way before-he was fourteen years old. Now he wished to enter the Military Academy more than ever. He wanted to prove that he could do more. He wanted to prove he was not like his father. Never had he wished this strongly to go to the Academy in Corneria. He knew his father was foolish enough to desert the O'Donnell family when Wolf was born. He wanted to be someone important. But one question remained in his mind: Could he be able to do so? He was still crying in pain. "How can I...? Can I do it? I want to be someone important... I want to be a hero. I don't want to be a loser. Not for personal gain, but for helping people!", he said slowly as he got up, and started to walk down the yellow path to his home. However, when he started to get near his house, he stopped. "Is my life worth living?", he asked to himself. He looked up, but something made him freeze. Smoke. "NO! NOT MOM!", he yelled and ran to his house. He got there, only to see that his humble house had been replaced with a house that was burning down to ashes. He ran to the house and opened the door. A piece of wood covered in fire came out, and slashed his left eye. "AAAHHH!", he yelled as he dropped down and covered his eye. He took a shirt that was in the floor, and put it around his muzzle. He ran inside the house. He looked around and ran to the kitchen, where his mom was sitting in the floor, screaming for help. 

"Help!", she yelled as Wolf ran to her side. "Wolf?! What are you doing here?! Run for your life!", she yelled as the fire increased in size.

"What are you, crazy?! I'm getting you outta here!", he replied back. Suddenly, a large piece of fire dropped over Wolf. She gasped and Wolf started to collapse as the fire made him faint. "NO!!!" She pushed Wolf aside, and he blacked out.

Wolf finally awoke. He was in a bed, with what seemed to be some sort of patch covered with tape in his eye, and was in a small room with a table on his side. He was very tired. He felt like he slept forever. But he felt stronger. He looked down at his body. He looked older. He looked around, and instantly knew where he was: The Katina Hospital. A doctor came in. He was a black dog with a white coat, followed by a brown dog with a red cap and suit. "Are you all right?", the doctor asked. Wolf nodded. 

"What...? I can't remember anything...", he said as he looked around. He gasped. "I was in the fire! I was saving Mom, but then I passed out...", he said as he tried to get up, but was restrained by the Doctor. 

"You have been in a comma for one year.", the doctor announced as he took off his glasses, and wiped them clean with his coat.

"What? A year? Why?", Wolf asked, shocked.

"There was too much smoke in your lungs, and to top it off, you lost sight in your left eye. It seems the fire took the best of you. We don't know the reasons of your comma.", the officer said as Wolf stared.

Wolf gasped again. "Where's my mother? Please tell me!", Wolf asked. The both of them lowered their heads and remained silent. "No, she can't be...!", he said again. Wolf spent that day crying in pain. 

Three days had passed since Wolf awoke. He was lying in his bed. He felt numb. Someone knocked at the door. "Come in.", was all he said. The Officer came in, and sat beside Wolf.

"How are you feeling?", he asked.

"I'm fine. Who're you?", Wolf asked as he turned his face, frustrated.

"I understand how you feel. Oh, by the way, my name is General Pepper, General of Corneria and the Lylat System.", he introduced himself as Wolf grinned.

"Heh, couldn't bring the guards today?", he asked as Pepper chuckled at the statement.

"Clever. It's not that. We're running out of men. And my reasons for being here is to ask you something.", Pepper replied as Wolf's ear shivered. 

"I'm listening.", he said.

"Well... How would you like to be in the Army?", he asked.

Wolf sighed. "I don't know. It was because of that stupid dream that Mom and my father, who shall remain nameless, are gone... I don't know. Why do you ask?", he asked Pepper, who grinned.

"Well, you look like you would make a fine soldier. Plus, you've got some muscle for it!", Pepper joked as he put his paw on Wolf's shoulder. Wolf grinned.

"Well, alright I guess...", was all he said...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PRESENT DAY

"I trained at the Academy and met the fox who would be my rival, Fox McCloud. However, the day I became a mercenary, it was almost like that friendship was gone. I've been trying since then to regain it.", Wolf told Alma as she stared at his eyes. 

"So, you risked your life trying to save your mother. Something similar happened to me, but it was the other way around. They risked themselves for me and Falco. But why don't you mention your father?", she asked.

"Well, he deserted me. I hate him since then.", he replied. 

"Funny. That's exactly how I feel about an Uncle of mine...", was all she said as Wolf put an arm around her. 

"I feel like singing. Want to do so?", Wolf asked as she looked back at him.

"Me too. How about that song we heard in Titania?", she asked him. 

"Well, okay...", he replied, and looked again at her. "What was the name of the song?", he asked again.

"I think it was Wild Drive...", she replied. And so, they started to sing together...

Mantan na enerugii ha ikiba wo nakushite komatteru ze  
Dareka ga chotto yurasu dake de taikutsu ha haretsu-suru ze  


(The full tank energy loses the destination and gets worried  
Someone blows up the boredom by just swaying a little)

I Ride, White Line no ue wo OH, OH, OH,  
Sit down shinrai-shiteru basho de OH, OH, OH,  
Mayotteru ma ni yukeru ze!  


(I ride over the white line, oh, oh, oh  
And sit down at the place I trust, oh, oh, oh  
I can go when I''m bewildered!)  


Hitori ni hitotsu zutsu moraeru jiyuu to jounetsu wo te ni  
Kagayaku tame ni umarete kita bokura no tabi ha tsudzuku  
Futashika na nichijou wo sasaeru kirifuda omae no Soul  
Best na seichou ha umidasu yo  
Tomaranai WILD DRIVE  
  


(Taking the passion and the freedom of which one can receive one each   
Born in order to shine, our journey will be continued  
Your soul, the trump card that supports the uncertain everyday,  
Will bring forth the best growth  
The unstopping Wild Drive)

Bokura ha mada shizuka ni tobira wo tataiteru

(We've yet to knock on the door quietly)  


Will ha Beat wo sagashite narifuri kamawazu ni yuku  
Subete no Mighty na kaze tayasuku kechirashite Fly  


(The will searches for the beat and goes without caring about its appearance  
Easily kick about every mighty wind and fly!)  


Free ni ikiru koto no imi wo OH, OH, OH,  
Greed ni me wo fuse te wo fureba OH, OH, OH,  
Stand up sono toki da ze  


(If you greedily protect your eyes and wave your hand, oh, oh, oh  
At the meaning of living freely, oh, oh, oh  
Stand up, it's that time!)  


Hitori ni hitotsu zutsu moraeru jiyuu to jounetsu wo te ni  
Kagayaku tame ni umarete kita bokura no tabi ha tsudzuku  
Futashika na nichijou wo sasaeru kirifuda omae no Soul  
Best na seichou ha umidasu yo  
Tomaranai WILD DRIVE  
  


(Taking the passion and the freedom of which one can receive one each   
Born in order to shine, our journey will be continued  
Your soul, the trump card that supports the uncertain everyday,  
Will bring forth the best growth  
The unstopping Wild Drive)  


Bokura ha mada shizuka ni tobira wo tataiteru  


(We've yet to knock on the door quietly)  


Chikyuu ha itazura ni daichi wo OH, OH, OH,  
Furuwase choushi ni norisugite OH, OH, OH,  
Atto iu ma ni ikina yo  


  


(Ride the earth past the mischievous land, oh, oh, oh  
On a trembling rhythm, oh, oh, oh  
Live in the moment!)  


  
  


Hitori ni hitotsu zutsu moraeru jiyuu to jounetsu wo te ni  
Kagayaku tame ni umarete kita bokura no tabi ha tsudzuku

(Taking the passion and the freedom of which one can receive one each   
Born in order to shine, our journey will be continued)  


Hitori ni hitotsu zutsu moraeru jiyuu to jounetsu wo te ni  
Kagayaku tame ni umarete kita bokura no tabi ha tsudzuku  
Futashika na nichijou wo sasaeru kirifuda omae no Soul  
Best na seichou ha umidasu yo  
Tomaranai WILD DRIVE  
  
Bokura ha mada shizuka ni tobira wo tataiteru  
  
Tobira wo tataiteru  
  
WILD DRIVE WILD DRIVE

(Taking the passion and the freedom of which one can receive one each   
Born in order to shine, our journey will be continued  
Your soul, the trump card that supports the uncertain everyday,  
Will bring forth the best growth  
The unstopping Wild Drive  
  
We''ve yet to knock on the door quietly  
  
To knock on the door  
  
Wild Drive! Wild Drive!)


	11. Destiny's Shoulder

Star Fox Adventures: Krazoa Legends

By: Edi90

email: brooklyn2040@yahoo.com, wolf_urameshi@hotmail.com

  
  


Disclaimer: Star Fox and all its trademarks belong to Nintendo and Rare. Any original work in this story is mine. And if you wish to use my characters, email me first and we'll discuss it.

  
  


Note from author: YAY! A new email! LOL I'm so funny at times with myself. Well, as you can see above, I have a new email. Also, you may call me Wolf E. Urameshi as well (I'm changing my name!) I like the name! Well, to start this note, I want to thank all my readers for reviewing and rooting for this story. Most of these thanks go to Okamichan. He is one of the readers who reads this story the most. My thanks to him as well. I'm not leaving anyone out, nor I want to cause jealousy, I want to thank everyone, no exceptions. (Uhh, there IS one, but I'm not saying names. He doesn't like it when I say a certain sentence.) Also, now I have my own little Star Fox group in MSN! Its name is Star Fox Legends and it's just starting, but I'd appreciate it if anyone joins. I even have a room for fanfic! If you want to join, simply go to either OR type your email below and click go! Now enjoy the latest chapter of my fic!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chapter 11: Destiny's Shoulder

  
  


"What is this light?! What's it doing to us?!", Falco asked his leader Fox as a gold light emanated from the colored tower as it overpowered them. "FOX!"

  
  


"I don't know!", Fox replied as the light shone even more. "What is this?", he asked again.

  
  


"Fox! Look! The floor!", Krystal pointed out as the floor vanished.

  
  


"WHOA!", everyone yelled as they started to fall down the pit that had formed below them... Screaming for their lives...

  
  


There was silence. Fox slowly opened his eyes. He slowly got up, and started to look at his surroundings. There was absolute darkness. Nothing could be seen. He looked down, and there wasn't even a floor, then he looked up, only to see no roof.

  
  


Everyone started to wake up. Krystal woke up, and walked up to Fox's side. "What's going on? What is this place?", she asked. 

  
  


"I don't know, Krystal... I just woke up, and how the heck are we floating?", Fox asked to himself as he tried to look for answers.

  
  


"You have nothing to fear from us."

  
  


"What?", Fox asked.

  
  


"You are in no danger, Fox McCloud. Come forward to reclaim your destiny... As a hero."

  
  


Krystal and Fox started to walk when Fox stopped. "What about...?"

  
  


"We're awake, Fox. Right behind you.", Katt called out as she got up, followed closely by Falco.

  
  


"I'm with HER...", Falco muttered slowly as he got up and followed Katt and the others. They walked and stopped when they saw strange platforms in front of them. Six.

  
  


"Huh? Now what? A silly 'I'm-a-giant' game?", Falco asked as everyone stared at him, making faces. "What?", he asked.

  
  


"Come forward, heroes."

  
  


"Well, here goes...", Fox said as he walked up to a platform. It suddenly whirred and started to fly up. 

  
  


Krystal gasped. "What...? FOX! WAIT FOR ME!", she yelled as she took a platform and rose up.

  
  


Katt and Falco exchanged glances. They looked at one platform, and exchanged looks again. Falco smiled. "Oh no, do NOT even think about it, Falco."

  
  


"Oh, come on. Why can't we go together in one of them? We could have a nice time while going up...", he said maliciously as he put his arm around her shoulder. She scoffed as she took off his arm and walked towards one of the platforms. 

  
  


"NO, I will not. Why did you want to do that?", she asked as the platform started to shine and began whirring.

  
  


"Hey, what are friends for?", he asked, but she was already gone. He lowered his face. "Drat! No kiss...", he said as he walked slowly towards one of the platforms, and started to go up as well. However, one of the platforms started to rise up all alone, without anyone in it. Tricky jumped into one of them, and started to fly up. He wondered what could be in the place.

  
  


Soon, everyone was in a secluded room which showed only the platforms, and a small emblem written on the floor. It had a red fox and a blue one encrested in a blue eagle, with what seemed to be a triceratops in the center. At its base, a red cat-like creature, and a dog at its side, all drawn in a gold ring. Above it, a gray wolf and a green dinosaur were floating above them. "Hey, guys!", a voice shouted as everyone turned to face Bill.

  
  


"Bill! How did you get here?", Fox asked him as he gasped at his body. It was transparent. "What? What happened to your body?", he askd Bill, who just grinned.

  
  


"Oh this?", he replied, showing his body. "Well, it's a long story: I'm actually dreaming this, but you're not. I fell asleep, but I was taken here by whatever's in here.", he replied.

  
  


"That's SPIRIT!"

  
  


"Oh. Sorry.", Bill apologized as the chamber lit up. Now they were in a gold chamber, with many gold torches lit with fire, and the emblem in the center. Suddenly, a figure in a black cloak materialized in the emblem. "Welcome! I'm glad you have made it into this place!", the voice shouted as Fox gasped.

  
  


"That voice... It's familiar.", he said as he looked at the figure.

  
  


The voice heard Fox. "Yes, it belongs to someone you know. I'll give you a tip: Never Give Up..."

  
  


"!!!", Fox gasped.

  
  


"...Trust Your Instints!", the voice said as it took off its hood and cloak and revealed his true form. Everyone gasped.

  
  


"It's a fox!", Krystal stammered.

  
  


"Not just any fox, it's JAMES MC'CLOUD!", Fox, Falco and Bill yelled at the same time.

  
  


"Well, hey there son! Long time no see!", James asked as Fox stared, mouth open. Suddenly, however, he blacked out, and collapsed.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Meanwhile, at the Space Station in Meteo...

  
  


"That was a sad story. You really took me this time.", Alma told Wolf as he stared at the ceiling. 

  
  


"Huh. That's weird. In the time I've known you, you never said that.", Wolf replied as he looked at her.

  
  


"I suppose. That's how I really am.", Alma repliedi sorrow.

  
  


"You know... There's something you should know.", Wolf said to her as she made a face. 

  
  


"Hmm? What is it?", she asked him.

  
  


Wolf sighed, and looked down, eyes closed. "Lisen, Alma. Ever since I saw you, and ever since we started to work together, I... I think..." He stopped.

  
  


"Hmm?", she hummed.

  
  


"I think that..." Wolf looked up. "Uh, I think I'll be better if I act, rather than speak.", was all he said.

  
  


He leaned towards her, and kissed her on the beak. She gasped.

  
  


"I love you. I don't care about what your brother says. I'm going to protect you. No matter what, I will not leave you alone anymore. Like him before me, I'll never leave you. And should anything happen and we are separated, I will come back, even if it takes me twenty years! You won't be alone.", Wolf said sternly as Alma lowered her head.

  
  


"Oh, Wolf... You remind me of him. He used to care for me. Is this how I am repaying him?", she asked as a tear ran down her feathery skin. "Why me?", she asked again. Then, she started to cry in Wolf's side. He gave her a hug as she let out all her sorrow, pain and solitude in the form of tears...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Fox slowly opened his eyes. He saw many faces above him. "Are you alright, Fox?", Krystal asked him as he looked around. Krystal, Katt, Bill, Falco and Tricky were in front of him... And the fox he met.

  
  


"Ahh!", Fox screamed as he quickly retreated to his platform. 

  
  


"Fox McCloud! Can you not recognize your father?", James asked, but Fox was too scared to even move.

  
  


"Y-y-y-you can't be him! He died around eight years ago!", Fox replied with a trembling voice. But James just ignored the voice and started to walk closer. 

  
  


"Fox... It's me. Your father. This is no game, and a McCloud wouldn't react that way. So, show me your courage!", James teased as Fox started to finally get up and walk towards the fox in front of him. 

  
  


"Can I... Trust you? I've never been like this!", Fox said as he just walked towards James.

  
  


"You wouldn't react that way. Actually, to be honest, I provoked that.", James replied with a wicked smile.

  
  


"Well, don't do it this time, okay?", Fox replied as he finally came face to face with James. His father.

  
  


Fox took his hand, and put it in the fox's face. He then realized it was no lie. He was real.

  
  


"...Father?", Fox asked as he looked at him, tears forming in his eyes.

  
  


James nodded. Fox's eyes watered even more. "DAD!!!", he said happily as he and his father exchanged hugs. Sobbing, Fox tried to talk, but couldn't because of the happiness his heart had finally found after years of loneliness...


	12. Reunions And A Wolf's Love

Star Fox Adventures: Krazoa Legends

By: Edi90 (AKA Wolf Urameshi)

email: brooklyn2040@yahoo.com   
  


Disclaimer: Star Fox and all of its characters do not belong to me, they belong to Nintendo. Also, the Japanese song featured in this story, Genesis Of Next, is performed by Globe, and also belongs to them. No infringement of the law is meant in any way. All original characters in this story that have never been in Star Fox belong to me. If you wish to use my characters for any purpose, email me first, and we'll talk about it.  
  


Notice from the author: Hallo! It's been certainly a long time, I know. But it's been vacations, vacations and more vacations for me. Now that it's over, I can write again. I figured since it's been a long time, I decided to give you the most sentimental thing I can think of. So, enjoy this batch! Before we go into the story, I would like to thank Wolfox Okamichan, Wolf-O'Donnell, and all of you people who have been supporting this story ever since I started writing it. I have been taking into account all your reviews, and I have put them into good use. So, please enjoy this story I have written, dedicated to Okamichan.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Chapter Twelve: Reunions And A Wolf's Love  
  


"Dad, is that really you? I can't believe it! You're really-"  
  


"Dead." James cut Fox's sentence.  
  


"What?", Fox asked, confused.  
  


"Um, let's see here... You see, I'm really alive and dead. Alive because you can feel me, but dead because I'm just a spirit. In other words, a living spirit.", James explained as Fox's mouth opened in awe.  
  


"So... You have to leave soon?", Fox asked, really confused now.  
  


"Yes. Fortunately, I won't leave for some time now, so we'll have all the time of the world to catch up on the years.", James said as he and Fox let out a hearty chuckle each.   
  


"You bet we will! By the way, what are you doing on Dinosaur Planet?", Fox asked his father, who made a skeptical face.  
  


"Well... It's actually a long story. Did you actually know that Scales was never evil at all?", James asked everyone. As soon as Krystal heard the name 'Scales', she made an angry face, like if saying, 'What are you saying?! Liar.'  
  


"WHAT? No offense, but you must be mistaken. He would never have any good within him!", Krystal yelled across the room so hard, everyone's eardrums plummeted. Krystal started to yell again. "There is no way he would never be good! He's-"  
  


"KEEP IT DOWN! YOU'RE BLOWING UP OUR EARS!!!", everyone yelled back as hard as they could.   
  


Krystal realized her mistake, and gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!", she replied, making an embarrassed face.   
  


"Uh, it's okay, we get the picture...", Katt said as her hands finally left her ears.  
  


"Now back to the topic: Before we were RUDELY INTERRUPTED by our friend's yelling, you were saying Scales was never evil at all. What do you mean Dad?", Fox asked his father, who was playing with his ear.   
  


"Oh yes, you're right. Now, allow me to explain...", he said as he started to tell them their story. 

* * *

Dinosaur Planet, Unknown Time   
  


'This happened to me before you were born, Fox. I had left on a mission save a Sharpclaw Diplomat who was key to upholding the peace in Dinosaur Planet. The young Diplomat was none other than Scales...'  
  


"Arrgh! Where is he?! Maybe this mission isn't really worth it, James!", a young hare with a blaster on his hand told a fox with a blaster in his hand as well, who was spying on a cave with many Sharpclaw, who were gathered in a small, crimson cave, holding a young Sharpclaw in a white cape, who was pleading for help.   
  


"Calm down, Peppy. Never give up, trust your instincts! Apply that to the now.", James said as Peppy gave out a long sigh.  
  


"I think you've lost it.", was all Peppy replied as James looked down at the Sharpclaw.   
  


"Maybe I have, maybe I won't. Who knows? Maybe you lost it, and not me.", James teased as Peppy gave out a chuckle.   
  


"Say that again and I might just kill you myself!", Peppy said in a joking tone.  
  


James gasped. The Sharpclaw were moving inside the cave. "Now's our chance, they're going inside. Let's follow!", James ordered as Peppy nodded. They advanced into the entrance of the cave.  
  


James peeked inside. "They're inside. Let's move, and quietly!", James ordered again as they entered the cave.   
  


Peppy had to come to a stop as he looked at the inside of the crimson cave. The passage was adorned with beautiful crimson walls with crystals of all colors plastered on the walls of the cave. Inside each crystal hid a blue glow that gave room to an all-new color that bounced off the walls and adorned the passage. He gazed at the sight, as if enchanted by a song. "It's... Beautiful."  
  


"Yes, this has got to be the most beautiful sight I have seen. I don't think I've seen anything like it.", James said as he lowered his blaster. He then raised it again. "Let's continue the mission: We cannot let this sight interfere with our mission. We've got some money riding on this.", James ordered as Peppy nodded. They advanced further into the cave.  
  


They came upon a giant lair with many ancient patterns on the walls, each more horrific than the last. As James and Peppy crept up closer, as they saw all the Sharpclaw gathered in the room. James looked up into a small podium, and gasped. The captured Sharpclaw he saw was hanged up high above a giant cauldron, which was steaming.   
  


"I don't like what is inside the cauldron... Even though I don't know.", Peppy said as he stared at the cauldron.   
  


"What are we doing here?! We have to hide!", James ordered as he and Peppy took cover behind a small rock. Their eyes popped up as they looked at a Sharpclaw standing in the podium. The Sharpclaw looked about the audience, and raised his hands.   
  


"Nocsemo, mo vhaodtj! (Welcome, my friends!)", the dinosaur started a speech as James knew what was happening: He was speaking in the native language of Dinosaur Planet.   
  


"Peppy, he's speaking dinosaur. You DO have the translator, do you?", James asked as Peppy took out a wristband.   
  


"Of course, I never leave anywhere without it.", Peppy replied as he turned it on. What the dinosaur was saying became clearly understandable.   
  


"We are gathered here today, to witness our seed, the seed of our future!!! The Salvation of The Sharpclaw!!!", the dinosaur exclaimed as the young Sharpclaw grunted.   
  


"I'll NEVER submit to your demands! Wait until Father finds out, Morex! He will find you, and then he will execute you for your deeds!", the Sharpclaw yelled as Morex simply laughed maniacally.  
  


"You really think he will come, Scales? Well, you can forget about him because he's DEAD!", Morex yelled as Scales gasped. Tears formed in his eyes.  
  


"NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S A LIE!!", Scales cried out in pain as Morex laughed even more. Scales broke out in tears and started to cry in pain.  
  


"Cry all you want! It won't do you any good!", Morex yelled as he flew up in the air. Scales gasped.  
  


"!!!", Peppy gasped in awe.  
  


"How can he do that?! It's impossible!", James whispered.   
  


"James... I fear we may be dealing with more than diplomacy here.", Peppy whispered as James lowered his head, his mind clouded with confusion... What could he do to save him? At that rate, the mission he was on was getting out of hand.   
  


Morex was in front of Scales. "Do you know why he's not here, boy?", he asked him. Scales was quiet, eyes glaring at Morex.  
  


"It doesn't matter, because you're lying!", Scales yelled as Morex drew a smile. A wicked one.   
  


"Oh, yes it will. Because I killed him."  
  


That did it. Scales's eyes narrowed and started to growl as he tried to force himself out of the chain. "I'll kill you! I swear! Just wait until I get free! I'll get you for this!", Scales yelled as Morex drew out a devilish grin.   
  


"Oh really? I suppose that'll be in, let's see, a hundred years?", he said as he waved a finger, and Scales was knocked unconscious. "Let the Purifying begin!", Morex announced as Sharpclaw gathered near a small wheel, which served as the support for Scales' chain. "BUT! I have a small announcement first!", he said as all eyes were turned to James and Peppy.  
  


"James Mc' Cloud is in the house!!! Let us greet him with a small torture session shall we?!", Morex announced.  
  


"Oh no! Our cover's blown!", Peppy gasped.  
  


"Don't worry! Once I say three, we'll jump in! You go for the wheel, I'll take care of Scales and the creep!", James ordered as they drew their blasters.  
  


Footsteps started to approach them. Sharpclaw footsteps. "THREE!", James yelled as they jumped at the Sharpclaw and performed a flying kick each. The Sharpclaw fell to the ground and now James and Peppy were taking care of their objectives. Peppy fired his blaster at the Sharpclaw as he ran towards the wheel. However, he was hit in the back of his head by a large Sharpclaw.  
  


Meanwhile, James was trying to attack Morex to no avail. He fired his blaster continuously at him, but it was useless. Morex's eyes started to glow as he elevated James in the air. James started to choke as Morex took him up in the air, and hurled him at a wall nearby.  
  


James crashed onto the wall, debris flying all over the place. With that, all the Sharpclaw froze and stared at Morex. "You know, it's really a shame to let you go to waste. So why not torture you with the failure of your mission? Why don't you join us?", Morex said as both Peppy and James were floating in the air high above Scales. James and Peppy gulped as they looked down. Magma was in the cauldron.  
  


Scales slowly opened his eyes. He was still tied up to the strong ropes holding him. He looked around and gasped at seeing James and Peppy above him. "James?! What are you doing here?", he asked James, who smiled at him.   
  


"Sorry sir, but someone had to come and rescue you!", James replied as Scales just whimpered. Morex floated at James's height.   
  


"Well then, James, I hope you enjoyed your last day of life.", Morex said maliciously as both James and Peppy started to choke.   
  


"Can't... Breathe...", Peppy managed to say as Scales' eyes started to water.   
  


"Wait." All eyes turned to Scales. "I'll do what you want, Morex... On one condition.", Scales said as Morex chuckled and released his grip on James and Peppy, who managed to breathe afterwards.  
  


"I see. I figured as much. What is your condition, sir?", Morex asked as Scales lowered his head.  
  


"I'm sorry, James... Forgive me.", he managed to whisper to himself, and looked up. "...Let them go."  
  


"SCALES, NO!!!", both James and Peppy screamed, hearts broken, as Morex descended to Scales' front.   
  


"Are you sure? Please don't give me the same cliche...", Morex said as Scales growled hard.  
  


"I am, now let them go!", he ordered.  
  


Morex nodded as both members of the Star Fox team fell down hard to the floor. They got up immediately as Scales turned his face to them. "I'm sorry, James! I know all the trouble you went through just to get to me, but something I know is this: Even if you fail this mission...", Scales said in a breaking voice as Peppy and James let out tears. "...I know you're already a hero! By all standards!", Scales finished.   
  


"No...", James said in a breaking voice as Morex simply chuckled.  
  


"Oh, so much for friendship. Now... Let the Purifying commence!!!", Morex said as the wheel was turned and Scales was slowly descended.  
  


"James! Save yourself! Let me go and run for your life!", Scales managed to say as his body approached the cauldron. "Before I go, I wanted to say thank you for your friendship! Thanks for everything, you two! Goodbye!!!" Those were Scales' last words as he finally sunk inside. Steam came out.   
  


"Now that he's gone, DESTROY THEM!", Morex ordered as Peppy shook James.  
  


"James, we have to get out of here!", Peppy said, but James refused.  
  


"NO! I'm not leaving until killing him!"  
  


"Let's go! There's nothing you can do!", Peppy said and they both ran for their lives.  
  


Morex laughed as Scales was finally raised from the cauldron. He was dropped to the ground, where he stood. "What are your orders, sir?", Morex asked Scales as he raised his head, eyes glowing red.  
  


"Kill James Mc Cloud and Peppy Hare."  
  


* * *

Dinosaur Planet-Secret Hideout, Present Day   
  


"THAT was when he became evil. I never forgot the day in which Scales was gone. I swore I would save him someday. I mean, come on, I never even got paid for it. Guess that promise is still bothering me, even in the dead. I suppose that's why I haven't gotten to rest.", James finished as Fox and the others stared at him in awe.  
  


"Imagine that!", Tricky managed to say under his breath. "Who could have thought he was never evil at all?", he wondered in his mind as Fox had to angrily get up and walk away.   
  


"Hmm? Is something bothering you, Fox?", Krystal asked Fox, but he didn't answer. He just walked away and had to let out his anger somehow. His anger at the fact that Scales was a good-guy-turned-evil made him want to kill for no reason. However, he wasn't the type who would kill for sport. He was the type who never killed.  
  


He was no murderer. Fox Mc. Cloud wasn't a murderer.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Meteo Space Station  
  


Wolf was walking around the gigantic station, thinking. About his life, his past, Alma, and many other countless things. He was confused. How could he possibly help? The Fraternity seemed like a joke to him.   
  


He knew something was wrong. "Someone's manipulating everything backstage. I have to find out who. But in the meantime... I'll go to the Reunion for today.", Wolf thought as he walked into the Auditorium. Many members were gathered there. Even Alma, who walked to Wolf's side.   
  


"What do you think? I bet something's wrong...", Alma expressed as Wolf nodded.  
  


"My thoughts precisely. I know someone's working backstage, and I have to find out.", he replied as she looked at the stage in the Auditorium.  
  


"I think I have an idea. His name is Morax and he's very cruel. I have no idea where he came from, but I heard he's from the highest diplomacy on the Lylat System.", Alma said as Wolf narrowed his eyes.   
  


"The name sounds familiar.", he thought as the reunion started.  
  


"Greetings, all members! I would like to start with a little message...", a cloaked person started as all eyes were set on the stage.  
  


"Wait a second! YOU were supposed to be in a cell, why are you here?!", Wolf whispered to Alma as she looked at his eyes sternly.  
  


"I have a mind-control device on my beak, but I'm resisting the effects. I took it off...", she replied in a low tone.  
  


"From now on, we will be known as G-Force 7! It stands for Great Force 7, named after my father's elite Great Force 6!", the person said as it took off his cloak, and revealed himself to be none other than Morex.  
  


"There! It's him!", Alma yelled as Wolf nodded.   
  


"!!!", Wolf gasped. "HEY! He's...!!!", he thought.  
  


"Now, for some major news! We have traitors in our house!", Morex announced as all eyes turned to Alma and Wolf.   
  


"Oh no!", Alma cried out. Their cover was blown.   
  


"Yes... These are the traitors: Alma Lombardi and Wolf O' Donnell! Take them away! I'll deal with them later.", Morex ordered as they were taken away.  
  


Later, in a cold cell, they were both shuddering with cold. Wolf got up and started to walk about, unsure about things. "We've got to get out. I know Fox Mc Cloud is in the planet and I have to find him.", Wolf decided as Alma got up.  
  


"What? But I thought you were bitter rivals...", she said, confused.   
  


"True, but, believe me, the least thing I don't want to do is kill him. We need him.", he corrected.  
  


"Also true, but... How do you suggest we escape?", she asked him as he sat down at her side.   
  


"Good question. I have to think about it.", he said. They were silent for a few seconds.  
  


"What can we do to get out?", Alma asked.   
  


"My Wolfen must still be in the hangar. If we can get out, we can escape to Dinosaur Planet with it.", Wolf finally replied.   
  


"I see. But, how exactly do we get out?", Alma asked him, leaving him speechless.  
  


"I like how you think.", Wolf asked.  
  


"You know... That reply you gave me just made an idea pop up on my head.", Alma replied with a nervous laugh.  
  


"Oh?"  
  


"It sounds a little cliche, but...", Alma started.  
  


A guard appeared in the door, and peeked inside. "Hey, no talking inside the cell!", the guard ordered as Wolf stared at him. He suddenly started to shiver violently, and fell on his knees in pain.   
  


"Wolf, what is it?! Guard, help me, something's wrong with him!", Alma cried out as the guard quickly entered the place.   
  


"Great, just when- Ugh!" The guard was hit on the back of his head by Alma, leaving him unconscious. Wolf got up, and cleaned his knees.   
  


"Ha! So much for our charade! Let's go, while we still have the chance!", Wolf ordered as the two ran out of the cell. The guard slowly got up on his knees, and took out a small radio.   
  


"This is Guard K-37! Subjects Lombardi and O' Donnell have escaped! I repeat, subjects Lombardi and O' Donnell have escaped the high security cell! Request backup!", the guard said into it as he passed out suddenly.  
  


Wolf and Alma made it into a hallway when the alarm started to ring. "No! They know of our escape! Let's go, quickly!", Wolf ordered again as the two ran towards the hangar. They had finally made it into the giant hangar when several guards stood in their way.   
  


"Give up! You can't escape!", one of the guards yelled as Alma gasped.  
  


"Hey, look! It's Morex, right behind you!", Alma yelled out. The guards turned, and Wolf ran to the Wolfen, which was nearby, followed by Alma.   
  


The guards turned again, only to see the prisoners were gone. "GET THEM!", all the guards screamed as Wolf opened the cockpit of the Wolfen.  
  


"Whoops, there's a problem... There's space for only one.", Wolf confirmed with a groan.   
  


Alma touched his shoulder, and he looked at her. "I'll give you the honor, but only because we have to get out!", she ordered. Wolf caught on quickly.  
  


"Well, I suppose...", was all he said. He took her in his arms and jumped inside. "Wish me luck!", he said as he started the ship, which made a whir as the controls jumped to life.   
  


The Wolfen took flight inside, and flew outside into the empty space. The guards stared at the ship. "The boss won't like this..."  
  


Meanwhile, in the space, Wolf sighed as he looked outside. Alma did so as well. "Something's wrong. That was too easy.", Wolf confirmed again.  
  


"Huh. You're right. They let us escape too easily.", she replied to him.  
  


"I feel like hearing music. What do you want to hear?", he asked her.  
  


"Whatever you play. I know almost any song.", she said.  
  


"I suppose you know this one...", Wolf replied as he played a song in the ship, again in the language of Titania. Alma knew.

"Genesis Of Next...", she said as they started to sing...  
  


Hizashiburi no kimi no half smile

Wasurerarezu hajimaru genesis of next

I can't get you out of mind

Hitori tatazumu Please tell me why...

But there's no easy answer  
  


genesis of next

Please tell me! Is this a test?

Hey baby, do you need some help?

You are alone... lonely planet  
  


genesis of next

you just get into

alone on this planet

lonely planet  
  


Mata nozoita itsu mo no kagi ana

Yami ni ussura jibun no kage dake

Nokotta kizu boku wa iesezu

Soko wa lonely planet  
  


Mitsume au shunkan toki ga tomatta

Jyareau kotoba subete ano mama

Toki no itazura daki ai nagara

Tobira wo shimezu tobi dashita...  
  


I can't get you out of my mind...  
  


Kagirareta sekai no naka

Anata wa ima nani shiteru no

Mitasarenai yokubou wo

Chotto shita wagamama butsukete  
  


Ikiteiru dake datte

Totetsumonai kotona no ni ne

Koibito no aijyou toka yakimochi ni

Toki wo torare namida nagashi  
  


21st century hontou no ai

Tonari no seki no otoko to

Igami atteru baai jyanai

Samishi gatteru basho jyanai  
  


21st century hontou no ai

Furite kuru hikari wo miyou

Nan ka ime-ji wo tsukamou

Nan ka fure-zu wo sagasou  
  


Sagasanakute iikarane dakara

Watashi no koreppocchi no yume nante

Kakera dake de iikarane soshite

Ai wo dare ka ni agete hoshiino  
  


Nigete onegai moshi ima nani mo kamo kuzurete

Sukui motomeru shigunaru de saemo

Watashi no toiki saemo todokanakutemo

Ashita wo kesazu ni ikireru kana

Ikireru kana ikireru kana...  
  


Akai sora wo jiyuu ni tobu tori ga

Hane wo yasume kimi no soba ni nemuru

Yume no naka de kimi wo sagashi mitsuke

Itoshii lonely planet  
  


Devil in my shoes!

You left me alone...

and you're gone...  
  


Nureta hoho wo kaze ni sarashite

Hoshi wo mi age

Mune ni chikau  
  


Omoide no uta

Kuchi zusande

Kioku wo sotto

Taba nete iku  
  


Yasashi sugita

Kotoba ni yurare

Namida nagashite

Hohoemitai  
  


Okotta kizu boku wa iesezu

Soko wa lonely planet  
  


Kagirareta sekai no naka

Anata wa ima nani shiteru no

Mitasarenai yokubou wo

Chotto shita wagamama butsukete  
  


Ikiteiru dake datte

Totetsumonai kotona no ni ne

Koibito no aijyou toka yakimochi ni

Toki wo torare namida nagashi  
  


North, East, South, West

Hontou no ai natsukashii kotoba ni mayoi

Ima kangaete mireba

Kimi wa hitori de odotteita...  
  


21st century hontou no ai

Furite kuru hikari wo miyou

Nan ka ime-ji wo tsukamou

Nan ka fure-zu wo sagasou  
  


Ah...  
  


Sagasanakute iikarane dakara

Watashi no koreppocchi no yume nante

Kakera dake de iikarane soshite

Ai wo dare ka ni agete hoshiino  
  


Nigete onegai moshi ima nani mo kamo kuzurete

Sukui motomeru shigunaru de saemo

Watashi no toiki saemo todokanakutemo  
  


Akai sora wo jiyuu ni tobu tori ga

Hane wo yasume kimi no soba ni nemuru

Yume no naka de kimi wo sagashi mitsuke

Itoshii lonely planet  
  


Amai toki ni yurare sora wo nagame

Nemuru yoru no ame ni namida nagashi

Kako wo kabai itamu kizu wo ieshi

Asu wo kesazu ni ikireru kana...  
  


They were finished. Wolf sighed as Dinosaur Planet was on sight, and they kissed, adorned by the light of the planet...  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

What do you think? Very sentimental, if I say so myself... Thanks for reading!


	13. Requiem To Family

Star Fox Adventures: Krazoa Legends

By: Edi90 (AKA Wolf Urameshi)

emails: brooklyn2040@yahoo.com OR wolf_urameshi@hotmail.com

Homepage: 

Disclaimer:Star Fox doesn't belong to me, they belong to Nintendo. No infringement of the law is meant in any way. All original characters in this story are mine, and may be ONLY USED with my permission, which may be obtained by mailing me or posting a message in my MSN Group, its address mentioned above.  
  


Chapter 13: Requiem To Family  
  


"Now, back to business. Fox, we need you.", James told Fox as his face changed into a skeptical one.   
  


"What is it?", Fox asked, now REALLY confused.   
  


"Well, it's...", James was cut off. He did not know how to finish the sentence. "It's about..." Again, he was left with no words. "Him..."  
  


"Who is this 'Him'? Is he a new bad guy?", Falco asked as he clenched his fists tight.   
  


"Uhh... No", James replied, disappointed.   
  


"Is he a mercenary who wants to join the team?", Fox asked, skeptical.  
  


"No.", James replied.  
  


Is he a guy I could go for?", Katt asked.   
  


Falco made a face. "HEY!", Falco shouted at her.   
  


"I was just joking! I'm sorry!, she replied. "By the way, James, is he a guy I could go out with?" Falco made another face.  
  


"No!", James shot back, now getting mad. "Is he a bad guy I could hit with my staff?", Krystal asked.   
  


"NO!", James replied angrily.   
  


"Is he a dinosaur?", Tricky asked, smiling and running around. Everyone looked at him as all sound was dead. "Heh, heh... Sorry. Is he a bad dinosaur?", Tricky asked as he approached the group. "  
  


No, stop!", James shouted, now steaming. Is he a girl I could go for who is using a fake identity?", Bill asked from the sidelines.   
  


"You're sick!", Krystal yelled as Bill made a skeptical face.   
  


"Excuse me? That's known commonly as finding a girlfriend!", Bill replied to Krystal, who made an even more skeptical face. "Um... That means finding a mate in Cerinian terms.", Bill said as everyone made a simple face. 

  
  


There was silence for about three seconds. Suddenly, everyone started to ask James questions and questions. He had to crouch and cover his ears in desperation, until he had it. "AH! STOP, DESIST! SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!", James screamed as everyone stepped back. 

  
  


They were silenced. But Fox was even more silent, he didn't breathe. He only wheezed a little. "...It's about Scales.", he started. 

  
  


What?! What is it about that mad... Ugh! Scaly that you want us to save?! This is most certainly not fair!", Krystal yelled, everyone agreeing with nods and claps.

  
  


"HOLD IT!", Bill yelled as he simply approached Krystal. "Listen, sweetie! Didn't you hear him?! Scales was never a bad guy! So why not at least listen to what James has to say? You're not giving him a chance, so be polite!", Bill told her as she only growled angrily.

  
  


"Huh. So you want me to listen to him about Scales? Fine, but I'll consider it carefully first. Otherwise, after his explanation, do not mention his name to me again. Understood?", Krystal said as she simply retreated to a lonely place, all eyes locked on her.

  
  


She obviously has a lot on her mind, Fox thought as Falco simply stood behind him. "Hey man, what are you doing? Talk to her!", Falco whispered to Fox as he turned to him.I can't. And I shouldn't. She has a lot on her mind, I think." Fox gave it some thought, and saw Falco was right. "Aw, what the hey? All right, I'll talk to her.", Fox finally decided. 

  
  


"That's our leader! And, who knows, you might even...", Falco whispered, but stopped. He knew what he wanted to say was certainly not appropriate. 

  
  


"Don't... Say it.", Fox replied, knowing what Falco meant to say: Should Fox talk to her, maybe she would fall in love with him? But that wasn't his style. He would never disrespect her. Fox slowly walked towards Krystal. 

  
  


"You alright?", he asked her. She turned to him. He gasped.

  
  


"It's not fair! Those dinosaurs suffered and many others were almost killed because of him! It's just isn't fair...", she said sobbing as she just dropped herself onto Fox. He knew her pain all too well. It was the same. The same as in his dreams. The pain he felt. As her tears came out of her shining marine blue eyes, they embraced each other in a sad moment. As Fox caressed the back of her head with his right hand, he wondered if Scales was never evil at all. He also wondered...

  
  


Could this be Andross' return? He defeated him, so there was no way that Andross was alive. It just couldn't be; It was impossible. "I...I need a moment alone for a while.", Krystal said as she stepped on her transporter and went down. Fox looked at her, and knew what to do. Krystal was so emotionally crushed, she needed support. "

  
  


"I'm going after her. I can't leave her like this.", Fox announced as he stepped on his own transporter and went down. He ran outside, right where he found her. She was staring at the world of colors surrounding her. "Krystal?", Fox asked her as she turned to him. 

  
  


"...You didn't have to follow me down here.", she replied, showing a forceful smile. 

  
  


"I had to. You don't look so good.", Fox shot back as she walked to his side. 

  
  


"I know. You're worried about me. I understand.", Krystal said as she walked to Fox's side. They sat down in the floor, and stared at the rainbow-dyed atmosphere. "Um, I apologize for my behavior before. It's just that... I just don't think it's fair. But if he was always good, then I'll do it. What do I have to waste for it?", Krystal asked him as he looked at the sky, clouds covered in the seven colors of the rainbow.

  
  


"...Nothing. You do what you have to do. Nothing is a waste, even if it takes a turn for the worse.", Fox replied as she chuckled. 

  
  


"Huh. You're... Strange. At first glance, you look like one of those... Mercenaries, if I may call you that way, that doesn't care for anything, just money. But, deep inside, you're like any other person. No offense, but you even had a stupid look on your face the minute I took my staff from you back at Dinosaur Planet!", she replied with a smile as she let out a giggle.

  
  


"None taken, but it's just embarrassing for me to receive such words from a lady. And, to be honest... You are the first.", Fox told her as she looked at his bluish eyes.

"Really?", she asked him, getting just a little bit closer.

  
  


"I... Think so." They got just closer, and she kissed him on his snout. Fox returned it, and they were kissing each other passionately for about a mere ten seconds. They stopped afterwards. 

  
  


"...Whew. Good thing Falco's not around!", Fox was able to remark. "Otherwise, he could have made me a very angry fox!" They winded up laughing together.

  
  


"Fox and Krystal walked into their own transporters and were elevated back up, where the others were waiting for them. 

  
  


"So, how are you feeling?", James asked the two of them.

  
  


"I'm OK now! So, um, what is it you wanted to tell us about Scales?", Krystal asked the ex-leader of Star Fox, who simply cocked his head and gave a deep breath.

  
  


"Well, about him, you have to try to... No, you MUST get the real Scales back. I know there's a way, but we must find it. That is why YOU, Krystal, must aid us, James decided as Krystal's look changed into a serious one. 

  
  


"In which way do you need my assistance?", Krystal asked him. 

  
  


James turned and started to walk away. "I was just getting to that. Wait here, I'll be back.", he told her. Around four minutes later, he returned carrying what looked like a giant panel on his head. Everyone gasped in awe and amazement as he set the panel on the floor. "Arg, this is it! The Legend... It's here!", James remarked as everyone gathered around him, but Fox got in the way. 

  
  


"Come on, people! Give the old man some air, come on now, nothing to see here!", Fox said as James gasped and made an angry face. 

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN OLD MAN?!", James asked as he stood up. 

  
  


"I worry about you and this is how you thank me?", Fox replied mockingly. James gave out an exasperated sigh. 

  
  


"That's not what I meant. Oh yes, the legend, I have to tell you.", he said. 

"What about it?", Krystal asked him as James smiled. 

"Well, Krystal, it's written in Cerinian, so I need you to translate.", James told her as she nodded. 

  
  


"I can do that. Let me take a look." When Krystal looked at it, she gasped. 

  
  


"What? What is it?!", Fox demanded as Krystal read the stone tablet. Krystal sighed, and turned to Fox.

  
  


"On Darkness Eve,

nine heroes come.

With the strength of a thousand men, 

the love of male and female, 

and the will of many,

the door to the golden era will open, 

evil will fall, 

and good will shall balance the new world."

  
  


"...That's what it says.", Krystal said. 

  
  


"Is it some sort of story?", Fox asked her.

  
  


"Yes. One I was told a long time ago on Cerinia... I never thought it might be here...", Krystal said. Suddenly, James gasped.

  
  


"What's wrong Dad?", Fox asked him as James turned to him. 

  
  


"The two remaining people we need are here. They're coming near, they must be near the cave. Fox, find them and bring them here. You go with Falco, the others should stay. Bill, try and come here.", James ordered as everyone nodded. Fox and Falco left. Krystal stared at them. 

  
  


"Please come back alive...", she muttered under her breath.

  
  


Falco and Fox were returned outside, they looked around. "No sign of those people... We better look around.", Falco warned as Fox looked at the place. 

  
  


"Hey, look!", Fox said as he pointed to what looked like a small camp with some soldiers in white coats. "I bet that must be a Fraternity base. Those freaks!", he remarked. "Hmm... Let's try to sneak in.", Fox said as Falco nodded and ran inside, leaving Fox behind. "And then, there was one...", Fox remarked as he followed Falco. 

  
  


They made it to the entrance and hid behind a small rock. "Looks dangerous. Stay alert.", Fox ordered when an alarm started to beep in the place. 

  
  


"Hey YOU!", a voice shouted at them from behind. Fox and Falco turned and saw a tall, muscular boar behind them, shed in armor. They exchanged glances.

  
  


"RUN FOR YOUR HIDE!!!", they both screamed as they turned and ran for their lives. The soldier started to follow them as Fox and Falco ran for it.

  
  


"Any ideas, Your Majesty?!", Falco asked panting as he knocked some barrels and hit some soldiers following them.

  
  


"NO! NO TIME FOR THINKING, SO SHUT UP AND RUN!!!", Fox said as he took out his blaster and fired at some boxes, making them fall and hit more guards. 

  
  


Falco looked forward and saw what seemed to be a corner with an entrance... Leading outside. "FOX! Look there, that's the exit!", he shouted to his leader.

  
  


"Finally, let's take it and get out of here!", Fox ordered.

  
  


"You finally listen to me? Ironic, because you never listen to me!", Falco replied as Fox looked at him sternly. 

  
  


"What do you mean?! YOU are the one who never listens!!!", Fox replied as they got to the corner. Suddenly...

  
  


"OW!" The mercenaries collided with what seemed to be two people: A wolf with a red shirt, black pants and an eye-patch on his right eye, and a young avian bird with a blue shirt, yellow pants and gray bird boots.

  
  


"WOLF!!!"

  
  


"FOX!!!"

  
  


"Sis?!"

  
  


"Big brother?!"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AAA! They finally met! What will happen next?! Stay tuned for the next chapter!!!


	14. FaceOff

Star Fox Adventures:  Krazoa Legends

By:  Edi90

Emails:  brooklyn2040@yahoo.com, wolf_urameshi@hotmail.com, wolf_urameshi@myway.com

DISCLAIMER:  Star Fox doesn't belong to me, they belong to Nintendo.  All original characters belong to me, if you wish to use my characters in any way, please email me first and we'll talk about it.  

Chapter 14:  Face-Off

Fox, Falco, Wolf and Alma were staring at each other sternly, like if possessed by someone or something.  Wolf was staring at Fox's eyes.  Fox was staring back.  Falco drew a grin as his sister blushed.  Suddenly…  

An explosion almost hit them as the ground rumbled.  "No time to explain!  We've got to get OUT!"  Wolf yelled as everyone nodded except Fox.  He didn't trust Wolf.  But he knew he had no other choice.  

They started to run, but froze in their tracks as eight more guards surrounded them.  "Darn it!  They got us!"  Falco yelled as he took out his blaster, but a guard shot at the gun, therefore sending it away to a nearby river.  "NO!"  Falco yelled as he stared at his blaster as it sunk into the water.  

"Anyone got a plan?" Alma asked as everyone stared at their opponents.  

"Knocking them out?" Wolf asked reluctantly as Fox made an angry face.

"…Anyone got a plan B?" Alma asked as everyone made confused faces.  

Fox nervously replied, "Maybe we should knock them out…"

Alma chuckled.  "Oh well."  Immediately, they all jumped at their enemies and attacked.  Fox jumped in the air, and hit one guard, took out his blaster in a swift move, and fired at two more, taking them out.  Alma took out her gun, and fired at three more guards.  Wolf delivered a flying kick and hit two more.  Suddenly, three more guards appeared, but Falco jumped in, and hit one, but he was then enraptured in a stranglehold by another guard, but he jumped backwards, broke free, and then hit him in the neck, taking him out.  

The other guards, terrified, ran away.  Fox sighed, and muttered, "That goes to show them."  However, Alma gasped as an Army of G-Force 7 soldiers chased after them.  

Alma shouted, "We better run, or else we say good-bye to our lives!"  Everyone nodded, and started to make a run for it.  

Meanwhile, at the space station in Meteo…

"Master, we have gotten reports that Star Fox is in Dinosaur Planet disrupting our operations."

"Is that so?  Well, take them out of the picture."

"But, sir! The Chosen Ones have escaped!"

"I know.  But it's perfect."

"Why?"

"You will see.  Once all the Chosen Ones have gathered, and they unlock the legendary Powers of the Krazoa Knights, I will step in, and take them for myself.  I will use them to destroy the Mc Cloud bloodline."

"Why?"

"To avenge my cousin, of course".

"Why?"

"He was a fool, but we were the best of friends in evil conquests.  But Mc Cloud had to murder him".

"But Sir, Andross was already dead!"

"So WHAT?!  I WILL bring him back to life!"

"Looks like we lost them…"  Fox and company were gasping for breath as they had finally evaded the guards.  Fox suddenly turned to Wolf, blaster in hand, and aiming at him.  "…And just what are YOU doing here?!"

Wolf raised his hand.  "…  The Wolf you used to know is gone.  This is the new Wolf, reborn as a new identity.  And, believe me, the least thing I don't want to do is fight you…"

Fox chuckled.  "Am I supposed to believe you?  Impossible."

Wolf gave a step back.  "No, really!  I…"

Fox took a step forward.  "I've been waiting a long time for this…"  He hissed his last word as his blaster was about to fire.  Suddenly, a figure stood in front of Fox.  

Alma.  _She didn't have any problems with Wolf.  "Stop!  This lupine saved my life.  He's not bad!"_

Fox lowered his weapon.  "Can I believe you?  And, just what proof do you have to prove he's not a killer anymore?"

"…What she says is true."  Wolf walked to Alma's side.  "Look, I was just following orders from Andross years ago.  I never wanted to do HIS work."

Wolf paused.  "…I've had it with my job.  All I ever wanted to do was live an honest life.  No fighting, nothing!  But no- You had to come and ruin my peace!  Well, then, have it your way!  I'm out of here!"  

That did it.  Alma stared at him.  She looked back at Fox, who grinned as he put his weapon back into his holster.  "Yeah, you better get out of here, coward."

That was more than enough for Alma to get angry.  She walked to Fox's front, and she raised her hand, and slapped him in the face.  "…You have no heart, do you?"  She turned and started to follow Wolf.  

Falco ran and shouted, "Wait!"  Falco turned to Fox.  "I'll catch up with you later.  I have to find out something.  I think she's my sister."  With that, Falco ran and started to follow them.  Fox was incredibly quiet enough.  He stared at the three leave as he started to wonder…  _Did he really have a heart?_

Fox started to walk to a nearby river, where he sat alone.  He saw a small stone, which made him think about himself.  "If only I hadn't reacted that way…  None of this would have happened."  He grabbed a river, and threw it into the river.  The stone made small ripples as it ran through the water, and sank.  Another stone suddenly made more ripples as it followed Fox's stone and sank.  Fox slowly turned around, and looked at him in the face.  

"…Oh, it's only you."  Fox didn't say anything as he turned back and stared at the Planet's sun, which made its way to an eight-hour rest and also made an orange-white sky, beautiful in its wake.  Wolf sat at his side, and stared at the Sun.  

"I knew you'd go soft on yourself, Fox.  I did that just so you could think for yourself."  Wolf looked at the crimson-like sky as it slowly turned into black.  

"I guess…  Maybe I was wrong about yourself.  Sorry for my behavior before, it's just that…"  Fox made a pause.  "I've been having a lot to think about lately.  So much has been happening…"

Wolf smiled.  "…Same here.  I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Oh, really?  I thought the only thought you had was of killing me."  Fox chuckled weakly as Wolf made a correcting face.

"Correction, Mc Cloud:  I'm not a killer anymore."  

"I never said you were a killer."

"But I know you meant it that way."  They laughed together as the sky dimmed even more.  

"So, you have parents?"  Fox was expecting a simple answer, but Wolf's lif was more complex than Wolf imagined.  

"No.  My father abandoned us when I was born, and Mom was killed when I was around fourteen or so. I can't remember.  And you?"  Wolf knew it wasn't going to be easy for Fox.

"My mother was killed by a bomb that was meant for Dad.  And as for him…"  Fox made a pause.  "I…  I think he's still alive."

"What makes you say that?"  Wolf reminisced of his life as an ordinary man with the dream of going to the Corneria Air Force.  "I saw him today."  

Wolf gasped.  "You WHAT?!"

"I did.  As crazy as it sounds, I really did.  But it won't be easy explaining everything."

Wolf let out a big laugh.  "HA!  You're crazy, Fox!  You must've been thinking about it a LOT, and now, you must be hallucinating!"  

"I'm NOT!  I even FELT HIM!  Look, if you want proof, come with me."  Fox was only able to say that because it was the least thing he could do.  Besides, Wolf was a mercenary.  Well, at least, he USED to be one, and a simple thing like that wouldn't goad him into going with Fox.

"All right, all right, I'll go.  But, only because I pity you!"  Wolf started to run, and Fox had it.  

  
"Why YOU!"  Fox started to chase Wolf as the lupine laughed out loud, and ran to what looked like a jungle.  

After what seemed to be several minutes of chasing, Fox and Wolf stopped at what looked like gigantic ruins made of stone.  

"…What is this place?"  They both asked, amazed.

What is this new place?  Tune in to the next chapter!


	15. Frozen In Time

Star Fox Adventures:  Krazoa Legends

By: Edi90, now known as Wolf E.  Urameshi

Email: brooklyn2040@yahoo.com, wolf_urameshi@hotmail.com, wolf_urameshi@myway.com

DISCLAIMER:  All Star Fox characters in this story are legal property of Nintendo.  All original characters are mine and may not be used without proper permission.  If you would wish to use my characters in any way, please email me first.

Chapter 15:  Frozen In Time

"I don't know where we are, but I sure don't like the place," Wolf said to Fox as he inspected the place.

"Well, me either, but we better check it out.  It could have a clue as to how to stop the bad guys."

The two started to walk towards the ruins, wondering what could be there.  Suddenly, a quick wave of force knocked them to the ground.  They fell with a thud, and got up.  As they took out their weapons, a masked figure appeared and stood in their way, brandishing a crimson spear with a gold tip at the end.  "Who are you?!"

"Let me ask this first:  Who are YOU?  And what's the big idea attacking us?!"  Wolf asked as the figure aimed its spear at him.  

"Leave this place, and never come back,"  The figure commanded as Fox quickly shed his weapon and stood up.

"Wait!  We mean no harm!  We were just passing by,"  Fox started, but the figure interrupted him.  "I said…  Leave.  NOW!"  Suddenly, the figure looked at Fox's uniform, and gasped.  He saw the insignia of Star Fox, and he lowered his weapon.  

"…Are you from Star Fox?"  

"What?  How did you know?"  Fox asked, confused.

"I know that insignia.  Only James Mc Cloud wore it,"

"James Mc Cloud?!  He's my father!"

"YOU are James's son?!  Impossible, he wasn't even married when he came here!"

"Well, here's a memo:  It's true," Wolf clarified as he got up, and stood behind the figure.

"Yeah, and you are?" Fox asked, but the figure only took off his mask, only to reveal a green Sharpclaw with a blue-and-black robe, red eyes, and glasses..  

"I'm Janus, the protector of these ruins.  I've been living here for as long as I can remember…  I think it was since Scales turned his back on this place and made this planet a total mess," Janus explained as Fox and Wolf exchanged skeptical glances.  "Huh, you're skeptical about this.  Don't worry, I've had worse,"

"You mean, ever since Scales was a kid?"  Wolf asked Janus as he turned towards the ruins.  

"…Yeah…  Why don't you come in?  It's almost night, and you COULD use some rest, you look tired," Janus offered as the duo slowly followed him into the ruins.

Meanwhile, at Meteo…

"So, when will the project be finished?"

"Soon, master, but we need more time before it's completed,"

"How much?"

"Just four more days…  And then you may say goodbye to the Mc Cloud bloodline!"

"Yes!  They'll be history, and so will Lylat!"

"This is grand!  Morex, speed up the construction process!"

"At once, sir."

"I'm actually a researcher, investigating these ruins.  I'm trying to pinpoint a sacred relic, said to be hidden here,"  Janus clarified as he entered the ruins, followed closely by Fox and Wolf, who gasped in awe at the amazing ruins.  

"You were here the whole time investigating?!  But how on Earth did you manage to stay alive for so long?"  Fox asked, perplexed.  

"I have my ways, but it's not THAT simple," Janus replied sternly as the duo inspected the walls, which contained ancient scriptures.  

"So, you actually were investigating the place?  But I don't get it.  _Who funded you?_", Wolf asked as Fox nodded in agreement.  

"I wasn't even funded!  That fool wouldn't lend me money.  So, I had to fend for myself!  The nerve!"  Janus said as suddenly, a small rumble was heard across the place.  

"What was that?!"  Wolf asked, scared.

"…The Army's here. I was expecting this."

  
"…So, you know," Wolf stated as Janus nodded slowly.

"Even though the Fraternity is funding my research lately, I loathe them.  They only use their power for self-gain and slavery.  In such ways lies madness, and in madness…  Death," Janus replied as Fox and Wolf exchanged looks.  Suddenly, an explosion was heard outside.  

"Fox Mc Cloud and Wolf O' Donnell, come out!  We know you're there with Professor Janus!  Come out with your hands up!"  

"They KNOW we're here?  How?!" Wolf asked desperate as Janus simply shook his head.  

"…Must be their leader, also known as The Master.  Some say he has surveillance all over the planet.  But others say he has magic powers.  Of course, they're just theories," Janus started to explain, but Fox and Wolf shut him up.

"SHUT UP AND GET US OUTTA HERE!!!"

"OK!  OK!  I'll get you out!  Let me just get some things," he finished, when suddenly, an explosion was heard inside, and G-Force 7 soldiers entered the place.  Behind them trailed a giant turtle, with a simple robe, and green boots, with a black shell, and red eyes.  Janus and company stared in fright.

"Oh, my!  Professor Janus has defected.  Too bad, such a loss could've been prevented," the turtle spoke in a high falsetto voice as Janus walked over and stopped in front of the Army.  

"What do you want?  I've made my choice:  I will no longer help you.  I can't just stand by and watch you torture people when they haven't done anything, Dalton.  I just can't," Janus explained as Wolf gasped.

_"__Dalton__?  THE __Dalton_?!"_  Wolf asked himself in his thoughts as Fox looked at him weirdly._

"Aw, too bad!  ATTACK!" Dalton ordered as the small Army just stood in front of him, and started to walk to him.

"I'll have to fight then.  Fine.  I could use a fight, I haven't done so in quite a long time," Janus stated as he took off his glasses.  Wolf and Fox ran to his side.  

"What are you doing?!  We have to get out!  We can't fight them," Wolf yelled at Janus, who chuckled.  

"Oh, yes, we can," Janus replied with a sly grin.

"How?" Fox asked, simply dying to know.

"With my help," Janus said as he put his hand to his cloak.  "…Like THIS!!!" Janus yelled as he took off his robe and left their jaws dropping.  

"!!!" Dalton gasped.  

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Fox and Wolf both asked at once as they saw the _real _Janus.  His chest had good-looking muscles, and so did the rest of his body.  His arms' muscles spoke out more than words.  

"Don't be so surprised.  I used to be a good fighter myself…"  Janus was right, and it showed in his molded figure.  "Well, what are you waiting for?!  Bring it on!!" Janus yelled at Dalton.

"OK, exterminate him!" Dalton ordered as the small Army started to attack.  Janus just stood there with a sly smile.  

There were in total twenty men.  "He can't be thinking of taking them ALL out at once!" Wolf stated in a scared.  

"Don't be such a pup, we better trust him," Fox replied, annoyed.

In the battle, five jumped at Janus and overtook him.  But he only roared and threw them away.  The two  in his back were knocked out.  The three remaining, he hit with several fists in their faces, taking them all out.  "Let's see, fifteen more to go.  I better..."  In one swift move, Janus took out a large spear from a corner, and blocked two attacks from three more soldiers.  Then, he slashed at them in just one move.  

"Twelve more!  Just a few more left," Janus stated with relief as Fox and Wolf just had their jaws dropping again.  

"A FEW MORE???" The two asked themselves unconsciously.  

Janus hit two more soldiers with his spear's bare end in the heads, knocking them out.  "Hey!  I could use some help here!" Janus yelled at Fox and Wolf, who nodded nervously and joined him.  Wolf jumped and did a flying kick and hit two more in the gut, and were taken down.  Suddenly, he attempted a roundhouse, but he only fell down.  

"Ow, I really need some practice regarding this move," Wolf stated as he slowly got up, but was returned to the ground by four soldiers.  

"We got you now," one of them announced as Wolf flinched.  

"Leave him alone!" Fox yelled as he took out his blaster, and fired at the four of them in four shots.  

Wolf got up, cleaned his knees and looked at Fox.  "Thanks for the help,"

"No problem.  Hey, behind you!" Fox yelled but Wolf was quicker.  He only hit the soldier with his closed paw, right in the nose.  The guy fell down.  Fox gasped slowly.  

"Um, you were saying?" Wolf asked teasingly as Fox made an annoyed face.  

Meanwhile, Janus got the heads of two more soldiers, and hit them together, and with that, only one more was left:  Dalton himself.

"Oh, my!  Just me, then.  Well, fine, let's do it!" Dalton announced as he simply assumed a fighting stance.

"I don't think so," Janus said as he stood behind Dalton and lifted him up in the air.  Fox and Wolf looked in awe as Janus carried Dalton, above him, outside.  

"Let me go!" Dalton yelled, but it was useless.  

"Here you go!  And don't come back," Janus yelled as he threw Dalton into a river.  

"Bah, my clothes!  I'll get you for this!" Dalton cried out loud as he was taken away by the river's fast current.  

Fox and Wolf walked to Dalton, amazed.  "MAN!  That was amazing!  Just like a comic book hero!" Fox admired as Wolf had his jaw wide open.  

"Thanks.  Actually, that's the first comment I've gotten.  No one ever told me that," Janus replied.  

"NO ONE ever gave you a compliment?" Wolf asked as Janus nodded.

"Yeah, I guess…" Janus said as he got into his robe, and put his glasses back on.  "I'll be right back, I gotta get some things," Janus announced as he left towards what used to be his home.  

Later, Janus was back with a small backpack, and his spear was enclosed in a small cloth.  "Shall we be off then?" Janus asked as Wolf and Fox nodded, and left the ruins. 


	16. The Apology

Star Fox Adventures: Krazoa Legends By: Wolf E. Urameshi Emails: brooklyn2040@yahoo.com , wolf_urameshi@hotmail.com , wolf_urameshi@myway.com DISCLAIMER: All characters from Star Fox are legal property of Nintendo. Any original characters in this story are mine and may not be used without permission. If you wish to use them, send email first, otherwise you shall be victim of spam.  
  
Chapter 16: Apology  
  
"How long till we get there?" Wolf asked too tired as Fox and Janus simply walked quietly.  
  
"Wolf, it's been three hours, and you won't shut up. Be quiet," Fox ordered as Janus sighed.  
  
"But," Wolf started, but Janus took off his robe and stood in front of him.  
  
"BE QUIET!!!" Janus yelled as Wolf flinched and retreated in cowardice.  
  
"Janus, will you control yourself?!" Fox implored Janus, who sighed and put his lab coat back on.  
  
"Then tell him to keep quiet!" Janus ordered as Fox turned to Wolf.  
  
"Wolf, Janus and I say, be quiet," Fox said, but Wolf shook his head.  
  
"Answer me this then: WHERE ARE WE?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE ARE WE?! NO, OF COURSE YOU DON'T! I COULD DO A BETTER GUIDE THAN YOU COULD!" Wolf yelled, but put both paws to his mouth. That did it. Janus and Fox simply walked up to him, with sly grins on their faces.  
  
"So.. You want to keep quiet." Fox asked Wolf, whose heart beat fast.  
  
"We could do that.. But the HARD, and ROUGH way."  
  
FIVE MINUTES LATER..  
  
"LET ME GO! I TAKE EVERYTHING BACK, BUT JUST LET ME GO!" Wolf yelled as Janus, who was with no coat, carried him on his back. Wolf was tied up all he way down to his legs.  
  
"Shut up, you're taking away my patience.." Janus asked, but Wolf wouldn't quiet down.  
  
"I have an idea.." Fox said as Janus stopped, and faced Fox. He dropped Wolf on the floor, who was able to stand up somehow.  
  
Fox walked up to him, and raised a hand. "Do it and you're dead," the scared lupine threatened.  
  
Fox hit Wolf's neck hard, and knocked him unconscious  
  
"What did you just do?!" Janus asked as Wolf dropped to the ground, nimble.  
  
"Put him to sleep. Now we better carry on, or else we'll be late," Fox said as Janus nodded, knelt on the ground, lifted Wolf from the ground, and carried him on his back again. They resumed their walking.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Janus asked as Fox shook his head.  
  
"Well, back to what you may call our HQ.." Fox said as Janus nodded.  
  
"Let's just hurry then," Janus said as they strolled down the road. Suddenly, they felt the floor collapse in their feet, and they went down to a small hole. "What the?"  
  
"WHO DID THIS?!" Fox and Janus yelled up as a gigantic figure appeared above.  
  
"Hee hee! I told you! I told you that you couldn't get away with it! So, you're done for," Dalton announced as Fox and Janus flinched.  
  
"We've been caught. We have no choice. We surrender," Fox said as he and Janus raised their hands, unable to do anything. Fox gave a reluctant look at Janus, and winked at him. Janus knew what it meant.  
  
"Yup, you win, fair and square," Janus announced as Dalton laughed in his high falsetto voice. Several soldiers descended into the hole, and arrested Fox and Janus. As for Wolf, the guards had no choice but to carry him up. Then, once they were up, they were brought down to their knees, and looked at the giant turtle.  
  
"Never did I expect Mc Cloud to actually surrender. A shame. Oh well, at least I get to see you tortured," Dalton said as they shook, awaiting their chance to make a move.  
  
But meanwhile, Wolf, who was still tied up, slowly opened his eyes. He looked around, and this time, he really panicked.  
  
"MRRRRRPPH! MMMMRRRRRPH!" He yelled, but no one understood what he was saying because his mouth had been tied with a cloth.  
  
"What?!" Dalton looked, and saw Wolf, and then all the soldiers looked at Wolf, who was screaming and acting weirdly.  
  
"NOW!" Janus ordered and Fox nodded. With that, they ran, took Wolf, and ran away from the place.  
  
"It was a set-up! I knew there was something wrong with them! Get them!" Dalton ordered, and everyone gave chase. They got their rifles and opened fire on the escaped hostages.  
  
"Ack! They're firing!" Janus stated as Fox made an annoyed face.  
  
"YES, I can see that!" Fox yelled back very annoyingly.  
  
"MMMMMMMRRRRRPPPHHH!!!" Wolf gave out a muffled yell.  
  
"Now what?!" Fox asked himself. He quickly took out the cloth out of Wolf's mouth.  
  
"HEY! I've been saying that we may be able to evade them if you do what I say!" Wolf said gasping for air.  
  
"What DO we have to do?" Fox asked Wolf, angrily.  
  
"Just do what I say!"  
  
LATER.  
  
"Where are they? Have you found them?" Dalton asked as two soldiers walked up to him.  
  
"No sir, no sign of them," One of the soldiers replied.  
  
"Well, keep looking! I'm so mad, I could.." Dalton started, but stopped, and looked suspiciously at three bushes. They were irregularly arranged to be bushes.  
  
"Is something wrong, sir?" The other soldier asked.  
  
"Nothing.. Keep looking," Dalton replied as they walked away. After they left, the bushes wiggled, and they were raised. Out of there came the heads of Fox, Janus, and a very happy Wolf.  
  
"I have to say, this is the riskiest way to hide. But it's also the safest one. You know how to hide, Wolf. I'll give you that," Fox simply stated, and Wolf gave out a weasel's smile.  
  
"That's what you get for not trusting me. But comments accepted!" Wolf said as Janus nodded.  
  
Janus looked at himself. "Darn.. I'm such a wreck. I don't like these clothes at all," Janus said as he looked at his lab coat, ashamed.  
  
"Why not throw it away?" Wolf asked, which made Janus think.  
  
"Yeah, you look WAY cooler without it. I like you better without that stupid coat," Fox stated. Janus made a smile on his face.  
  
".OK. I'm getting rid of this thing," Janus said, and threw away his coat, revealing again his musculature.  
  
"Great, now we need to go back," Fox said hesitatingly.  
  
"Go where?" Wolf and Janus asked at once, curious.  
  
"You'll see later. For now, we stop their base," Fox said.  
  
"W-What? You're insane! Do you honestly think that WE alone can stop an Army?" Wolf asked, scared.  
  
"Let me ask you something: Why are you so scared?" Fox asked Wolf, who froze.  
  
"I knew that would get you. Why not answer?" Janus said as he and Fox crept closer to Wolf, who flinched, and closed his eyes. He opened his mouth.  
  
"BECAUSE THEY TORTURED ME!!!"  
  
"They tortured you?" Janus and Fox asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah, and I haven't gotten over it."  
  
Janus shot a look at Fox, who nodded. "Also, they're very powerful. They can kill you easily. I've seen it-" Wolf started, but Fox interrupted him.  
  
"You're not the Wolf I used to know."  
  
Wolf flinched. "What?"  
  
Fox sat down. "The Wolf I used to know wasn't scared at all. He was brave, he never gave up. When we fought against each other in places like Venom and Fortuna, he fought to his ultimate breath. Wolf.." Fox trailed off, as he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Huh?" Wolf questioned himself. Was he being brave enough?  
  
"Wolf.. You've changed. Now you're scared of anything. Just make your courage come back, leave behind those memories, and move on. Please." That did it. Wolf thought of everything: His past, his present, and his future. And, of course, Alma. He knew he had to face his past.  
  
"You're right. I've got to let go of those memories, and move on. Let's go get them!" Wolf yelled, and Fox smiled.  
  
"THE WOLF IS BACK!!!" Wolf yelled with all his breath. Suddenly, many soldiers appeared and aimed their rifles at the team.  
  
"Nice comeback, fun-sucker," Janus said sullenly.  
  
"Heh heh, whoops." ==============================  
  
LATER..  
  
Wolf slowly opened his eyes. He was in a cell, tied up to the wall.  
  
"You awake? It's been three days. Nice way to come back, O'Donnell," Fox said as he looked at his handcuffs. He, along with Janus and Wolf, had been tied up to a wall.  
  
"Three days? I slept that long? Oh well, anyway, sorry about before, I couldn't resist, but I'll get us out," Wolf said as he started to wiggle his wrists. Eventually, he slipped free.  
  
"What the? How did you..?" Fox started, but Wolf had already freed him. With a toothpick.  
  
"YOU USED A TOOTHPICK TO GET HIM OUT?" Janus asked in a high voice, but Wolf put his hands to Janus's muzzle.  
  
"Pipe down, will you?! I'm getting YOU out!" Wolf said as he tried to free Janus, but was unable to. "Darn it! They've made those extra hard, so he doesn't get out," Wolf said as Janus took a deep breath.  
  
"Stand back." Fox and Wolf did as they were told. Janus groaned. He gave a small moan, and eventually, he got himself out by pulling hard on his handcuffs. "OW! Remind me not to do that again," Janus said as he stroke his wrists.  
  
"OK, it's time to get out." Wolf said, and everyone nodded.  
  
They sneaked out into the open, but Fox gasped as he realized where were they: Walled City.  
  
"Walled City? Why are we here?" Fox asked himself, wondering.  
  
"Let's be quiet, and try to take down this place," Wolf announced as Fox and Janus nodded. They walked around the place, carefully evading any soldiers, until they got into the center of the campsite.  
  
"This must be where they have the generator that keeps the place running. Let's go inside, and let's evade the guards," Wolf ordered. They started to walk when they were suddenly pulled away into a dark, big box that was taller than them.  
  
"Who're you?!" Fox asked.  
  
"Relax, Fox, we followed you here," A familiar voice answered as it took off its robe, and revealed itself.  
  
"Y-You're.." Wolf gasped. "Bad time for a reunion!" Wolf thought as Falco looked suspiciously at Wolf.  
  
"We know of you, Wolf, so calm down. We'll talk later," Falco said as Fox made a face.  
  
"We?" Fox asked in a nervous voice.  
  
"Yeah. You had me worried," A female voice said as it took off her robe.  
  
"Krystal?!" Fox asked amazed, and this time Wolf made a face.  
  
"She's.. Cerinian. I can tell," Wolf said stammering as Krystal looked at Fox.  
  
"Fox, we've already taken out all the other bases. The only ones left are this one and Thorntail Hollow. We'll destroy this one, you should get away," Krystalwarned, but Fox put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Are you crazy? I have to pay them back for what they did to us! And-" Fox said, but suddenly, the whole box shook.  
  
"They know we're here?!" Falco asked, but a long sigh was heard.  
  
"S-Sorry, that was me," Janus stated as they shook.  
  
"What IS that thing?" Falco asked quite amazed. He suddenly leaned to Fox.  
  
"He's got even more muscles than I do! The nerve!" Falco whispered to Fox's ear.  
  
"Tell me about it. He's one bad powerhouse."  
  
"Thanks for the compliments!" Janus said as Fox and Falco gasped.  
  
"How did you know what were we talking about?" Fox asked Janus, who smiled.  
  
".Your whispers can be heard all over the box," Janus said in a pretty high voice. Suddenly, two soldiers appeared behind them on the box entrance. "And two guards have appeared behind me, and it's my fault, so I'll have to take them out myself."  
  
Janus suddenly pulled them inside, and delivered a strong blow to their gut. They were unconscious.  
  
Another cloaked figure appeared behind them. "WOW!!! He's such a hunk!" Katt said as she took off her robe. Janus blushed a little. "Uh.. Thanks.. You're cute," Janus replied to Katt, who blushed as well.  
  
"KATT!!! You were supposed to make sure no one is around!" Falco yelled in a low voice.  
  
"It's okay. They're all gone, Red-Eyes included," Katt announced as they gasped.  
  
"Is it clear?" Fox asked, making a decisive stance.  
  
"Yup. But stay away from the gates. Guards are guarding the entrance. However, I fear something's wrong. If there are guards on the gates, where are the ones supposed to be guarding the inside?" That did it. Wolf looked at Fox, who knew what to do.  
  
"We take out whatever's powering the place. We have no other option." Fox ordered, knowing there wasn't a choice.  
  
"That's the problem: Nothing powers the place. We'll have to use an Arwing or something." Yet another cloaked figure appeared behind them and took off its robe. Wolf was speechless.  
  
"A-Alma?!"  
  
"Sis?!" Falco and Wolf both asked at the same time. Katt and Alma giggled.  
  
"We'll have to burn the whole place apart. But we don't have anything that cam burn," Katt said in a worried tone.  
  
"NO PROBLEM! MAKE WAY FOR THE FLAMETHROWER!!!"  
  
"That was..!" Fox said. Everyone ran outside, but Janus stayed.  
  
Fox stopped, and looked at the box. "What is it, Janus?!" Fox asked him, who was still inside.  
  
"Uhh.. Mc Cloud, we have a problem."  
  
"What is it?!" Fox asked very reluctantly.  
  
"I.. I'm stuck."  
  
"You're stuck?! Janus, try to get out of the box by breaking it." Fox ordered, and Janus gave out a sly grin.  
  
"Goodness, I am SO stupid. Thanks for reminding me," Janus said as Fox suddenly turned back.  
  
"Don't make much-"  
  
Janus gave out a small groan from inside the box as he started to try and break outside with force. He made a long moan, and eventually..  
  
"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!!!"Janus broke outside, arms lifted high in the air, musculature shining inn the orange sun, and the box in shambles.  
  
"..Noise." Janus slowly walked past Fox, who stared at the box in shock. His eyes were wide open. His mouth too. "You were saying, Fox?"  
  
"Uh.. Never mind."  
  
They walked to the place of precedence of the yells and the sound of fire. Janus and Fox opened their eyes and mouths as they stared at the weird sight: It was none other than Bill. He was holding a flamethrower, and he was firing it at the many tents, boxes, cells, and whatever came into his sight.  
  
"B-Bill?" Fox asked stammering.  
  
"What is he thinking?" Janus said as Bill turned off the accursed flamethrower, and looked at Fox.  
  
"Well, hello there! Glad you could join the party!" Bill said as Fox approached Bill, followed by Janus.  
  
"Bill, you psycho, what were you thinking with that flamethrower?! You could've killed any of us!" Falco asked him, who grinned.  
  
"Heh heh, that's what you call, 'intuition' and 'intelligence.' So, please don't insult me and 'Big Bess,'" Bill said with a sly grin.  
  
"You called it Big Bess?!" Falco said in a serious tone. He kept quiet for a second, then put a hand into his mouth, and eventually, he couldn't hold it. "HA HAH!!! BIG BESS?! WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?! Ha haha!!!" Falco asked as he laughed uncontrollably. Soon afterwards, everyone couldn't resist. However, Janus was a different story. Even though he considered the fact that Big Bess was nothing but a stupid name for a weapon, he knew it was hurting Bill's feelings.  
  
He looked around for Bill, but then he gasped. He was nowhere to be found. He couldn't take it anymore. He roared, "HEY!!! ALL OF YOU!!!"  
  
That did it. They were all silenced. "Have any of you noticed that Bill is gone?"  
  
Everyone looked at Falco. He was shocked, and silent.  
  
"Here's a plus: It's not just your fault. It's mainly Falco's fault. You hurt his feelings," Janus clearly stated. Krystal sighed.  
  
"It's true. We didn't even thin about that. I feel sorry for him," she replied. Suddenly, Janus had an idea.  
  
He started to talk in a childish tone. "I know! Why don't we make the bird look for him? That way, we can all feel safe," Janus said as he gloomed at Falco, who couldn't help but shake.  
  
"I have a name, you know!" Falco yelled, but Janus crept closer to him, and made a terrifying face.  
  
"What did you say.?" Janus asked as he crept even closer to Falco, so close, Falco could barely smell him.  
  
"Uh, nothing! I didn't say anything! I'll go look for him now!" With that, Falco left running.  
  
"You better," Janus replied as he looked at the others. "We better look around."  
  
With that, everyone nodded, and started to look around. Meanwhile, Falco was looking around the forest, annoyed. "It's just a joke! Why are they mad at me?" Falco asked himself. He then arrived at a familiar site: Where he left Wolf and Fox all alone three days ago. He saw Bill sitting near the river, looking at face down. Falco sat at his side. Bill didn't say anything.  
  
"Uh, hey, about before, just wanted to say I'm sorry," Falco said, but Bill didn't say anything.  
  
"It's okay. I didn't leave because of the flamethrower,"  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"Just to think of a couple of things. And there's something you should know."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That's not the name of it. It's actually Tiger Moon,"  
  
"It's way cooler than Bess,"  
  
"I agree, but I said that on purpose,"  
  
"I don't get it. Why?"  
  
"So I could get away for a while. I haven't had the time to be alone,"  
  
"I can understand that. To be honest, me too,"  
  
"You too? I thought you were gonna say that,"  
  
"You're psychic then,"  
  
"I'm not. Wanna head back?" "Sure."  
  
With that, the conversation was over, and they left towards the campsite, talking along the way. When they arrived at the campsite, it was an eternal battlefield. Soldiers were all over the place, and the others were simply fighting. Bill and Falco were totally clueless about what was going on. Suddenly, Janus appeared before them, panting.  
  
"Where were you two?! Katt was right: It was a sham! Now why don't you come help while me and my muscles have some fun with them?!" Janus asked desperate as he ran roaring and kept fighting. Bill looked at Falco, who had already left towards the battlefield whooping.  
  
"YEEHAW! Time to take them all down!" Falco yelled as he joined the fight and started to beat up some thugs. Bill nodded and joined Falco and the others. One thing was certain in his mind: It was only the beginning for him. | | 


	17. Courage, Cowardice, and a question of tr...

Star Fox Adventures:  Krazoa Legends 

By:  Wolf E.  Urameshi

Emails:  brooklyn2040@yahoo.com, wolf_urameshi@hotmail.com, wolf_urameshi@myway.com

Disclaimer:  All characters from Star Fox are the legal property of Nintendo, and Rare.  No infraction of the law is meant in any way.  All original characters in this story are my legal property, are copyrighted, and may not be used without permission.  If you would like to use them, please email me first.  Don't you think this copyright thing is getting old?

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:  Well, well, well.  How do you like my fic until now?  Enjoy it, because it's finally coming to an end.  Not in this chapter, but it's starting to come to an end.  A few more chapters, and it's the end for it.  But don't worry-the real action begins here.  Now, where was I last time?  Oh yeah, Bill and Falco, after apologizing to each other, arrived to the campsite, only to find it has turned into a battlefield.  HMMMMM…  They'll fight the soldiers there, and they will take down the campsite, and then make a plan to go to the Thorntail Hollow Base.  Stay Tuned!

Chapter 17:  Courage, Cowardice, And A Question Of Trust

Bill ran in and joined Falco in the fight.  He gasped as two more bad guys jumped on Falco's back.  "HEY!  Get down!"

Bill ran in, knocked them down, and delivered strong punches to their faces.  Falco looked at him in appreciation.  "Thanks!"  

"You welcome," Bill replied, but then yelled as he fell down, and ten more soldiers stood over him.

"Hey, mess with someone your own size!" Janus yelled as he ran and started to take them away from Bill one by one.  One by one, he hit in the mandible, and by the time he was done, Bill had already started fighting again.  He looked at Janus, who made an angry face.  "Thanks, I forgot!"

Meanwhile, Wolf was fighting relentlessly.  He kept attacking without remorse.  "Aah!  Go back from whence you came!" Then, Falco slowly walked backwards, tired, when suddenly, Wolf collided with him.  They both raised their hands and hit each other.  

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING!" Falco yelled at Wolf.

"WHERE I HIT?!  WHAT ABOUT YOU?!"

Suddenly, two soldiers approached them from behind.  "HEY!  BEHIND YOU!" They both yelled as they quickly delivered a strong punch to their guts, knocking them out.

"Thank you!  You're welcome!" Falco and Wolf replied as they resumed their fighting.

"Now You're welcome," Janus replied as he resumed his fighting.  Meanwhile, Krystal had managed to keep an edge on her enemies with her staff.  She hit two more in the heads with her staff, but she gasped as she saw three more soldiers headed her way.  

She quickly managed to do four back flips and twirled her staff as she hit them.  "Whew…" Fox gasped as he saw her doing the back flips and hitting them.  

He walked to Krystal panting.  "Hey…  Since when do you do gymnastics?"

"I don't know," Krystal replied as she hit another villain with her staff without even looking.  

"What do you mean, 'I don't know?'" Fox replied as he aimed his blaster backwards and shot at one more soldier in the same way Kryztal did:  He didn't look.

"Well, I'm just full of mysteries," She managed to reply as two more soldiers approached her.  She turned and attacked them on their heads with her staff.  

"Yes, I can see that," Fox replied to her as he turned, and fired his blaster at two more bad guys with his blaster.  He looked back at her.

"What do you say?" Krystal asked as Fox smiled.

"Okay, good luck!" Fox said as he kissed her on the cheek, and resumed his fighting.  Krystal did the same.

Meanwhile, Janus, Alma, and Katt had managed to keep themselves on their feet.  

"This is insane!  They just keep coming," Katt yelled as Janus posed with his muscles and scared away a whole group of bad guys.

"I know!  You've been saying that for the last fifteen minutes!  Won't you shut up?!" Janus replied as Katt made an annoyed face.

"How dare you insult me?!" Katt replied, annoyed.  

"Guys, quit it!  We should be working together and you're fighting over muscles and insults!" Alma yelled, but they just snapped back, "SHUT UP!"

"Don't insult me!" Katt yelled, sulking.

"I didn't!  By the way, you want to take a rest?"

"Be my guest!" They hit one more guard, and they sat down, panting.

Meanwhile, Falco and Bill were panting as they kept hitting more soldiers with whatever energy they had left.  

"What's going on?!  These guys won't stop!" Bill yelled as Falco quickly snapped back, "I KNOW THAT!  Keep quiet, and fight!"

Thirty more minutes passed before they were finally finished fighting.  Everyone was very tired.  Fox and Krystal were sitting down panting.  Janus and Katt passed out from the battle.  Bill and Falco were sleeping peacefully at Wolf's side.  Suddenly, Fox's comm beeped.  Fox raised it, and pressed a button.  Slippy's face appeared on the radio.

"You look beat!  What happened?!"

"Something unexpected.  It was a sham, and Katt was right:  Something WAS wrong."

"I see.  You need medical help."

"Yup.  And make it fast."

"On the way.  I'm on my way there now.  Oh yeah, I have a message from James."

"What…  Did he say?"

"He said that he's proud of you, and that he's sorry for not sensing that big fight you got into."

"Whatever.  Just get some help please."

"Okay, just hold on."

Later, Slippy had arrived at the campsite, with some First Aid equipment and some bandages.  He gasped when he saw the sight.  Fox and Krystal walked slowly towards Slippy.  "Hey."

"Hey there, Fox.  How are you feeling?"

"Not so good.  You can see that by the way they look,"

"Yeah, I know.  You really need help."

"I still don't get it. How did they know they were coming here?"

"Maybe they prepared for the most common eventuality.  They probably guessed they would come here to rescue you, so they must've had a good guess."

"Huh.  Now I know how a criminal feels like."

"Ha-ha.  I know.  Now, we better tend to those wounds."

Slippy started to help Fox and the others with their wounds.  Janus was the least one wounded, so he volunteered in helping.  From all of the good guys who were wounded, Bill was the worst one of them, so Slippy spent a long time checking on him before arriving to a simple conclusion.  

"I'll have to take him to the Arwing to take care of his wounds.  They look pretty bad, possibly even worse than Falco.  He'll be placed in intensive care," Slippy announced as everyone nodded.  

"Will he be alright?" Fox asked in a concerned tone.  

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure he's been through worse," Slippy replied.  He mounted Bill in his Arwing, and took off into space.  

Later, a small fire had been set at the center of the camp.  Falco and Katt were huddled together against the fire.  Fox and Krystal were talking about the day.  Janus was sitting near the fire at Wolf's side.  Alma was eating a Puk Puk Egg.  And…  

"Hey guys, I was just thinking…" Krystal said as everyone looked up to her.  "Why would they want Tricky?"

"Hey, that's right, I haven't seen him…  Where is he?" Fox asked her, who looked back at him.

"He's alright.  He's with James at the Lookout."  

"I see.  Isn't he the Earthwalker Prince?" Janus asked piqued with interest.

"Uh-huh.  Also, I think he may be a key plot to all this." Katt replied as Falco looked at her.  

"In what way?" Falco asked her, who only looked down.

"I don't know…  I mean, why?" Katt asked, but Alma cut in.

"Hey, what about that Scales guy?  He hasn't made a single show ever since we landed here." She asked.  Krystal and Fox looked at each other, and nodded.

"Yeah, I agree.  He hasn't shown up.  Wonder if something happened to him?" Fox asked himself.

Everyone remained quiet.  Alma closed her eyes. A small wind howled.  She opened her eyes.  "…Scales is still alive."

Everyone quickly turned to her.  "WHAT?!  Scales?!" Janus asked in a desperate tone.  

"Yeah.  The wind told me.  He's hiding." Alma replied.  Janus shuddered.

"What's wrong, Janus?  You look pale," Fox asked him, who only gave out a small shiver.  

"It's him…  He's…"

"What?"

"Scales is…" Janus replied in a shaky voice.

"He's what?" Falco asked, nervous.  

"He's my father."

An immediate silence overtook the room.  No one made a single sound.  "He originally wanted me to be a tyrant, but I knew better!  I would never abuse of someone!  So, I just passed myself off as a researcher," Janus explained as everyone was amazed by such words.

"Then what happened to your mother?" Alma asked him, who shook his head.

"He killed her with no remorse.  It was exactly a year after I was born.  I never met her, although I DID hear she wasn't a Sharpclaw.  She was…  I can't remember.  I've been told that she was a beautiful vixen.  I never knew," 

"Wow…  I'm so sorry.  I didn't realize.  Oh yeah, by the way, how old are you anyway?" Katt asked Janus, who chuckled.

"I'm twenty-one years old," He replied.

"Oh?  I thought you were older!  I was thinking you were, like, forty!" Wolf said as Fox hit him with his elbow on the rib.

Suddenly, Janus only started to shake violently.  

"You alright?!  What is it?!" Fox asked, only to receive no response, and more shaking.

"It was…  Horrible…"

================================================

MANY YEARS AGO, IN AN UNKOWN PLACE…

"Come on!  Get up!  Fight like a true Sharpclaw!" A huge, tyrannical Sharpclaw shouted at a smaller one, who was completely covered in blood.  The little Sharpclaw slowly got up, and yelled as he quickly ran up to the bigger one, and started to deliver many blows, all of which were blocked.  Suddenly, the big Sharpclaw delivered a very powerful kick to the small dinosaur's chest.  He only groaned in pain, and fell to his knees as the giant Sharpclaw walked to him, and looked down to him.  

"You disappoint me, Janus!" 

"Father, give me another chance!  I'll…"

"SILENCE!!!" The Sharpclaw kicked the smaller Sharpclaw in the face, right below the mandible, and sent him flying across the red-and-blue arena, and crashed into a wall.  He fell down to the floor, bleeding in his mouth.

"We will continue tomorrow.  I expect you will have improved by then.  Otherwise, it will be too late for you!" With that, the fighter left the building.  Janus lay there, completely weak.  

_'I was tortured every day of my life.  At first, I thought it was right to let myself to be tortured by him.  Soon, I learned I was wrong.  I learned that the next day.'_

"You're a simple joke!  You can't even stand up!" Scales yelled at his own son, who only lay on the ground, unconscious.  "Why did I even bother creating you with your mother?!" He left afterwards.

_'When I opened my eyes, I realized I wasn't at the arena where I trained everyday.  I was somewhere…  Else.'_

"Uh…  Where am I?" Janus asked as he opened his eyes slowly.  He looked around.  He was in a bed, and in a room completely in white.  Laboratory equipment was everywhere.  

"Oh, you're awake!  Thank goodness!" A voice said as Janus got up.  He looked at himself.  His wounds were all covered with bandages.  

"Who're you? I can't see well, the light's blinding me…" Janus replied as the voice gasped.

"Oh, dear me!  How rude!  Let me turn off those accursed lights." A flick was heard, and the lights were dimmed.  Janus gasped as he saw the one responsible.  

"…Dr.  Windstorm?  But, aren't I forbidden to talk to you?  Why are you helping me?" Janus asked as Windstorm smiled.

"I can't take this lightly.  He's making you go through things that aren't fair either for you, or me."

"You think?"

"Of course I do!  You have rights!"

"I don't.  I'm a useless moron."

"Of course you do!  Unless, of course, you want to have it your way…"

"Wait!  Can I actually stand up to him?!"

"Well, of course!  Who does he think he is?!"

"How?!  Please, tell me!"

"Or better yet:  Let me _help you._"

"You want…  You want to help me?"

"Yes, I can help you get stronger.  But you need proper training first."

"What kind of training?"

"Training that will be less violent than his kind of training.  I assure you, you will be in good hands."

"I don't know…"

"You don't trust me, Janus?"

"Oh, yes I do, but…  I'm not sure…"

"You still have some time to think about it.  Why don't you get some rest and tell me later?"

"No."

"What?"

"Help me.  Please."

"I see.  Are you really sure?"

"Of course I am!  If I'm to overthrow him, whatever!  I'll do it!"

"That's the spirit!"

_'From there on, the whole world changed.  The next day I started my training.  The professor was a little crazy at first, but it was worth it-in fact, it was way better than what Dad did to me.  I was happy with Windstorm.  I can remember…  Everyday, he made do all sorts of things:  He'd make me carry some crates across the lab, he taught me the names of most chemicals known, everything.  He also gave me some training to increase muscular resistance and speed, like lifting barbells and running around.  I can remember one of those days...'_

"OK, are you ready?" Professor Windstorm asked as Janus nodded slowly.  

"Yes.  Get on with it!"

"Android on!" Windstorm replied as he activated a small robot in the room.  

"BATTLE MODE ENGAGED.  ENEMY IDENTIFIED.  HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT MODE ACTIVATED.  STARTING DESTRUCTION OF THE ENEMY!" The android whirred as it ran towards Janus, who changed to a fighting stance.  Then robot raised a mechanical hand and delivered a punch to his face, but before it hit, Janus got the arm with his hand, and with a roar, he only ripped the arm apart.  Windstorm gasped.

"WARNING!  LEFT ARM DESTROYED!  ACTIVATE LONG-DISTANCE COMBAT WITH WEAPONS!" The android only activated a giant array of guns and weaponry, and started to fire at Janus.  Seeing the danger, Janus jumped into the air, and somersaulted to the floor.  Quickly, the android started to fire to the area in which Janus stood.  He immediately back-flipped ten times with incredible speed, therefore, he was evading all the blows.  Then, he started to run in circles around the android, which was relentlessly firing. 

Suddenly, the robot stopped firing.  "AMMUNITION DEPLETED.  NOW RECHARGING."

"All right, this is my chance to destroy it!" Janus ran and jumped in the air.  As the android reloaded its systems, Janus delivered a flying kick to the Android's head, and knocked off the head.  The head went down to the floor.  

"WARNING:  SYSTEMS DESTROYED.  CANNOT CONTINUE WITH OP—"

Before the head finished its speech, Janus had crushed the head with his bare feet.  He only roared as the Professor watched, antagonized at those changes in Janus.  

"This is amazing!  I have never seen such a quick development of power and speed in only months.  It's only been seven months now!" The Professor said as he only watched Janus walk over to a bottle on a table nearby, and he sipped on some water.  "What an amazing speed and power.  This is truly something to see!"

_'The Professor was right about me:  I was a Sharpclaw prodigy.  After three more months worth of training, I decided that it had been about time to settle the score with my father.'_

"What?!  Now?!  But, don't you think…?"

"Oh, don't worry, doc!  I'll be alright!"

"You think?  Goodness…  Now that I think about it, just look at you:  You've changed from a young one to a mature person."

"For once, you used your head."

"Ho ho, you crack me up at times.  Well then, I will be waiting for you here."

"K, I'll see you later!"

LATER…

"WHAT?  Ten men already destroyed in the castle!?  Who is the one responsible?!" Scales asked as he only looked around the room, desperate.

"I am." A voice said as it jumped down from a balcony and landed in front of Scales.

"IT IS YOU!!!"

Janus looked at his father.  "Hello, Father.  It has been a long time."

"Just where have you been, you pest?!"

"Training, as you asked.  Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"Where were you?!"

"Somewhere I chose.  I won't say.  But if you want to learn so badly, why not try fighting me?"

"You DARE to challenge me?!"

"You don't care about me.  You're no longer my Father- just a thorn on my side!"

"Is that so?!"

"I'm sick of you!"

_'Then… The words came out.'_

_"I HATE YOU!!!"_

Scales was shocked.  He never knew of the day his own son would say that.  But what was the point in keeping him anyway?  He loathed him, after all.

"Fine…  Whatever you say, I'll listen.  Now, if you wish to fight me, bring it on!" Scales ordered as Janus ran up to him, screaming in tears.

He ran up to his father's face and dealt a kick, but Scales blocked it.  Janus quickly replied and hit him with another kick, this time hitting Scales right in the nose.  He retreated, covering his nose with his bare hands.  

"You…  You will be disposed of now!!" Now he was angry.  He tore his clothes from his waist up, and revealed his slender, green muscles, but his son wasn't afraid of such a sight.  

"Is that supposed to frighten me, Father?  I don't think you're all THAT strong," Janus told his father as his eyes were glowing red.

"Oh, I don't think so.  This is only the beginning of the pain I will cause you!"

"I don't think that's it.  Are you afraid of me?"

"What are you saying?!  And what's your point?!"

"You're afraid of your own son, right?  I bet Dr.  Windstorm told you."

"Of course he was telling me!  I forbid you from EVER talking to him!"

"I knew it.  You're just jealous and afraid.  He's a lot better trainer than YOU are."

"Be quiet!"

"Make me!  I have a life!  And as for you, get a life!"

"Get ready to die!"

"Get ready to be defeated!"

They ran to each other and started the fight as the moonlight crossed into the frontier.  Only the break of dawn would stop them.

_'I can't remember the details well…  I won, but I ran away before he could even notice.  I decided to continue my training with Doctor Windstorm in his laboratory.  Five years had passed, and I was practically a hybrid:  A researcher, not as perfect as Windstorm but close, and a natural fighter, with an incredible power.  But one day… My training was over.  I had gone out to get a couple of things for the Professor, but when I arrived at his lab…'_

"Professor!  I'm home!" No response.  "Professor?"  

Janus dropped the small bag of things on the floor, and walked around the lab, wondering where the Professor had gone to.  

"Professor, if this is an alert-mind test, it's not funny, so cut it out." No response.  "Something's wrong!  Professor!!  Where are you?!" 

Janus started to run about the lab, quickly panting as he looked around for his mentor.  "PROFESSOR!!!"

The sight Janus had witnessed made him scream with a potent voice:  Professor Windstorm was laying on the ground, covered in blood.  Shattered bottles were on the ground, full of chemicals, and his whole lab was in ruins.

Janus quickly ran to the Professor's side, anger and fear in his eyes.  "Professor!  What happened, are you all right?!  Please answer me!"

Windstorm shuddered sinking in his pain when he heard his fellow student.  "J…  Janus…  Run…"

"No, professor!!  I won't leave you here!  Just hold on!"

"Damn it, listen to me, Janus!  Your father has a corrupt mind!  He's looking for you!"

"For me?!  HE did this?!"

"He's gone insane…  He wishes to become stronger!!!  He used my Physical Enhancement Machine, and now he's an ogre, seeking to kill you!"

"You never told me of that!  Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't want you to try it because it was dangerous for you!  I didn't want you to become insane, like your father before you!"

"Hold on!" After three hours that seemed like eternity, the professor was miraculously healed.  

"Professor, please let me use the machine!"

"No.  It's too dangerous."

"Please!  I can't go mad!"

"NO!  I don't want you to do it!"

"Let me do it!  I can endure!  I want to put my strength to good use!  I would ever use it to harm someone!"

That did it.  The professor kept quiet.  He gave it some thought, and decided he had no choice.  

"All right, I'll let you use it."

"You will?!  Oh, thank you so much!  I can have my revenge!"

"WHAT?  Your revenge?  You must be insane!"

"I'm not!  I'll prove it!"

"All right, follow me." The professor led his student to a small room with a machine that seemed to have a large tube, large enough to hold someone.  

"Listen carefully.  This machine is still on the testing process, so it may not be secure to try it.  The many times I have tested it on something, it has been unsuccessful.  You don't have to do this." Windstorm said as Janus narrowed his eyes.  

"I MUST!  I have to stop him!" Janus replied as Windstorm smiled.  

"…You're the living image of your father.  Before tragedy struck him." 

"Tragedy?  What tragedy?"

"That, I won't tell you yet- you would never be able to understand.  I'll wait until you're old enough."

"What if you don't make it by then?"

"I will, trust me.  But, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"…All right then.  Step inside.  And here's a warning:  The process may be very painful for you.  If you can't take it anymore, let me know so I can shut down the system."

"All right, get ready."

_'As I stepped in the machine, I knew that I couldn't turn back.  I really didn't care at all about the pain- all I ever wanted was to be stronger.  I really didn't care.  It didn't even matter.'_

"Here we go!  Delta Conversion Machine, on!" The professor turned on the machine and as yellow water filled the tube, Janus knew his adventure had only begun.  He held his breath and closed his eyes as he was finally submerged in it.  Then, an electrical wave started to run through his whole body.  

"Uuurrrgh!  AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Janus couldn't help but scream at the pain it was all causing him:  The machine, his memories, his father's bloody memory, and his desire to have met his dead mother.  Suddenly, his muscular mass and body structure started to change.  He knew it was done.  As he felt his body ripping outside, he could only yell and roar at all of it.  He raised his arms, and he broke through the machine with a gigantic roar that made the professor tremble. 

"I have…  Succeeded." The professor muttered under his breath as he started at the new Janus.  

Janus lifted his eye and looked at his mentor, who was only shaking.   "Did it…  Work?"

"Y-Yes, it did…  This is amazing…  No one has ever survived such a process before…  This is a true discovery!"

"Really?"

"Of course, take a good look at yourself in this mirror!" The professor then placed a large mirror in front of Janus.  He walked to it, and slowly inspected himself and his new features:  His new and improved muscle, his heightened senses, and his eyes, dyed a deep blue.  

"Janus, I believe Scales is coming for you.  Your training under me is complete."

"I'm going to get him now!"

"NO!" Windstorm replied defiantly.  Janus kept quiet.  "This is my last assignment for you:  Go to Dinosaur Planet, and try and find a way to help your father.  I'm sure he's not evil."

"What?"

"He's possessed by a spirit.  Illogical, but true.  Go there and find a way to help him."

"Alright. But what about YOU?!"

"Don't worry about me.  Go on."

_'With that, I left for this planet.  I'll never forget that guy.  He was my first friend.  I'll never forget him…'_


	18. The Growing Threat

Star Fox Adventures:  Krazoa Legends

By:  Wolf E.  Urameshi

Emails:  brooklyn2040@yahoo.com, wolf_urameshi@hotmail.com, wolf_urameshi@myway.com

**DISCLAIMER:  **All Star Fox characters are mine.  No one can use them.  …LOL, I was just kidding!  They belong to Nintendo!

**NOTICE FROM THE AUTHOR:  **I have an important notice:  I'm not getting any reviews, so either review my fic, or I won't continue.  If anyone has been offended by my words, I humbly apologize.  As for the fic, it'll reveal most of the things many readers have yet to don't get reviews, then why should I update my fic?  Sorry to be so hard, but I'm just making something clear.  

Chapter 18:  The Growing Threat

PRESENT TIME

"I'll never forget Doctor Windstorm.  He was so kind to me.  Hmm…  It's been six years," Janus slowly stated sternly as everyone looked at him unwittingly.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry.  By the way, what became of the Professor?" Bill asked his Sharpclaw friend.  He only shook his head.

"I don't know…  I haven't heard of him since.  If only I knew of him…" He said as he lowered his head.  But once he looked up, he gasped.  Bill was gone.  "What?"

Bill had set up a small antenna dish and a small computer.  He seemed to be looking for something.  "Let's see…  Doctor Windstorm…  Windstorm…  Hey, I got it!"

"What?!  What did you get?!" Janus asked confused as everyone sat near Bill.

"Guess what?!  He's still alive!  He's being held in this space station in Meteo!  Rescues have been attempted, but no one has escaped alive!" Bill explained as Janus looked closely to the station.  "And what's best, that MAY be just one of the main operation bases of the Fraternity!"

"HOLD IT!" Peppy's voice rang as his head popped out of Fox's communicator.  "We've already taken out ALL of their bases!"

"So that means…" Krystal started.

"That such a base…" Falco continued.

"…Is their main base." Fox finished as everyone had a serious look on their face.  That was their last target:  The base of Meteo.

"We better tell Dad…"

They returned to their mystery cave, right where James and Tricky were expecting them.  Fox decided to tell them everything:  About Janus, the bases, and everything that happened to them during their journey.  Also, Janus and James talked about the Professor, and planned on their next journey.  

"Well then, we have to go.  We must stop them!" James announced as everyone nodded.  

"Right.  But, how do we get there?  If no one has been able to enter, then…" Janus started, but then, he started to think…

"What?" Fox asked him.

"I have an idea."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

MEANWHILE, IN METEO…

"Sir, it seems they're planning to get here!"

"WHAT?!" Morex asked from his seat at the Space Station as a technician nodded.

"Somehow, they know of our location!  They want to get here!"

"We won't let them!" Morex said as he turned and started to walk down into the prisons of the place.  He walked towards a particular cell, where a bald-headed mole and a black fox with a white body and a force shirt were sitting.  The evil villain looked at the mole.  

"Hello, Professor Windstorm.  How are you doing in that pitiful hole?" Morex said with an evil chuckle.

"Better than with Scales!  Now go away!" The Professor replied with an annoyed look.  

"And you, Okamichan?" Morex asked the fox as he only looked at him with dark-blue eyes.

"Just get me out…  And my real name is Hector," He hissed as Morex only smiled and left the cell.

"It's only the beginning for them…"  

"Not now!  Something's up at the village!" James suddenly yelled alarmed as everyone turned.  

"Which one?!" Falco asked as James looked back at him, a worried look drawn on his face.  

"Thorntail Hollow!  You MUST go!  It's SCALES!!!"

That did it.  Everyone suddenly quieted down.

"Not my father…" Janus whimpered worriedly.

"It is!  You MUST go find him!" James ordered quickly.  However, Fox knew once James said that, something was wrong.  WAY too wrong.

"…Dad, why are you so tense?" Fox asked his tense father, who couldn't simply do anything.  This time, James was caught.  

"I…  I don't know!"

"I know you, Dad!  I've known you long enough to tell when something's wrong with you!  Now, please tell me, what is it?!" Fox asked very desperately.  James looked down to the floor, then raised his face.  

"I'm angry at the world."  

"What?" Falco asked hesitantly as James walked around.  "The world's only become even worse.  You can't trust anyone anymore, people are tortured everyday…  I don't want to feel useless.  I want to be useful for the world.  Just…  One last time before I go."

Fox became quiet.  He knew what James meant.  Fox felt it too.  "I feel the same way as you do, Dad.  But that doesn't mean it's useless." Fox replied very sternly as James only sighed.  

"I know, I know, but I don't want it to go to ruin.  What about Andross?  I killed him.  You killed him.  Twice.  And yet, he somehow manages to live somehow.  I don't want him to come back anymore.  Ever." James finished as everyone nodded.  

"You're right.  But for now, let's just concentrate on getting Scales, alright?  Let's go, team!" Fox announced as everyone nodded and followed him.  James only sat on the ground, wondering what could he do.

"Where is he?!  WHERE IS MC CLOUD?!" A green Sharpclaw, very tall with a ripped red cloth and covered in blood on his face was relentlessly attacking the village.  Once Fox and the others arrived, all they saw was a village in ruins:  Thorntails running desperately as a Red-Eye and Scales only attacked everywhere.  

"What IS going on?!" Fox asked when Scales heard, and looked at him.  

"I found you at last!  Now, prepare to die!" He said as he started to run for Fox when a figure stood in his way.  "YOU!  That's impossible!  You were killed!" Scales reluctantly yelled as Janus unsheathed his crimson spear.  

"Long time no see, Dad.  So, how's everything?"

"Never been better, now out of my way!"

"Sorry, but I can't do that."

"GET OUT!"

"No.  He's _mine."_

"Huh?!  What do you mean, yours?!" Fox asked very desperately.  Janus only turned to him and winked, but what did it mean?  _"I get it!  A bluff!" Fox thought as Janus turned._

"No, he's MINE!"

"You want him?  Come and get him.  I'll save you Dad!  I know you're still a good guy, and that there's still some good inside you!"

Scales was deaf ears at those words.  He only unsheathed his blade, and ran for his own son.  He raised his sword overhead, and immediately moved it down in a quick move.  Everyone closed their eyes.  _"I won't attack my father.  Never."_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

They opened them in horror as apparently, Scales had hit Janus in a shoulder, almost cutting it off .  The blade had found its way almost more than halfway through the shoulder, and blood was coming out of the wound like a red river, but still Janus refused to surrender.  His eyes twitched quickly as Scales raised the blade again.  

Krystal screamed with tears drawn in her shiny eyes and hid her face on Fox.  "NO!  Please, make it stop!  STOP!!!" She broke in tears and Fox embraced her while looking at Janus.  However, he didn't plan on doing anything.  

_"If there's anyone who can stop him, it's Janus.  I can no longer do anything."  He thought as Krystal looked at the two, sobbing.  _

"FOX!!!  Won't you do something about this?!" Falco asked as Fox shook his head slowly.

"No.  This time, we can't do anything, but Janus can."  

Scales looked down at his own son, who only released a small grin from his muzzle.  Scales' eyes widened as Janus slowly pulled the blade that had been etched in his shoulder away from him.  He slowly stood up, and stared at Scales with a menacing look in his eyes.  

"You can't do anything to me.  You know why?  That's because of your evil," Janus started, but Scales only interrupted.  

"SILENCE!  You can't stop me!" Scales yelled, but Janus only laughed.  

"I think you're not evil.  I know you HAVE to be good!  I heard what happened to you years ago!"

"WHAT?!"

"I KNOW OF YOUR PAST BEFORE YOU WERE PUT IN THAT CAULDRON AS A DIPLOMAT BY MOREX AND YOU BECAME EVIL!!  FATHER, PLEASE!!!  PLEASE, REMEMBER!!!  PLEASE!!!"

Suddenly, Scales' eyes changed color.  From a dark-red to a pale blue.  "I…  I remember…"

"Yes!  Dad, please try and remember!  Remember who you were!  Remember that kind little boy you used to be!  Remember!  Please!"

"Ugh!" Scales quickly raised his hands and covered his face, but then his left eye was blue, and the other one was red.  "S-Something's inside my head!"

"That's it!  If we can get to his head, we can save him!" A voice rang from behind everyone as they looked.  It was none other than James, accompanied by Tricky.  "We must get inside!  Janus, I know how!"

"Help me!  Help me save him!" Janus asked as James sent a blue wave of light at Janus, whose eyes were blank and collapsed.

"Dad, what happened to him?!" Fox asked as he ran for Janus.  

"STOP!  Don't touch him!"  James ordered as Fox came to a halt.  "He's inside Scales' mind.  We mustn't touch him while inside.  It's too risky," James said as he lowered his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MEANWHILE, IN SCALES' MIND…

He slowly opened his eyes, only to see himself amidst darkness.  "Where…  Am I?  This can't be a dream.  Can't…  See anything…  What is this place?" Janus asked himself as he slowly got up.

"This is my mind.  Son, you are in the darkest corners of my mind…" A childish voice said as Janus looked around.  

"F-Father?  Where are you?  I can barely hear you…  So cold…" Janus replied as he shivered.

The childish voice spoke again, "Son, please forgive me.  Forgive me for everything I have ever done to you, from ever mistreating you to even abusing of you.  I know I have caused you a lot of pain, but I never meant to.  I was so crazy, with whatever was inside my insane head getting to me, until I could fight no more.  But I never meant harm.  Please…"

Janus was able to understand.  "Ï know.  James filled me in.  Now I understand.  I'm here to save you…"

"You mustn't!  Evil is everywhere!  You are in grave danger!"

Janus slowly got up, and started to walk, staggering from his own weakness.  "S-Stay back!"

"No."

"Don't come any closer!  He'll get YOU!  I don't want that to happen!"

"It won't.  And I'll save you.  I don't care what you say- that's spirit's getting out!"

"NO!  Please, I'm begging you!"

"I'm not a kid anymore.  You can't tell me what to do.  The only one who can do that is myself- And I say I will save you!  I PROMISE YOU THAT!!!"

Janus started to run in whatever direction he was facing.  He was determined to save Scales.  It wasn't over.  He tumbled a couple of times, but he managed to get up, and ran again.  He kept running nonstop, until a blue light hit him.  Janus covered his eyes, and slowly opened them as he saw a small temple amidst the darkness.  Now he could see clearly.  He walked towards the temple, a determined look in his face.  

He entered, and he only saw a small room.  He walked to its center, and only looked around when a shadowy figure appeared.  It was all black, and approached Janus.  "That's not my father!  It's the evil!"

The shadowy figure raised a black sword, and swung it down.  Janus, however, held the sword as it fell down on him.  He was grasping it with his closed fist focusing on the blade of the sword.  But to his surprise, blood started to drip down the dark sword.  A crying river flowed out of the wound and into the floor.  

"I…  I'm not…  I'm not falling for it this time!" He yelled as he only started to try and bend the sword.  The figure gasped in a deep voice and tried to release itself from Janus' grip, but he only strengthened the grip.  

"LET HIM GO!!!" Janus suddenly broke the sword from the piece he was holding, blood and shattered pieces flying all over the place.  In a swift move, he quickly grabbed the missing piece of the sword, the one with the handle, and he delivered a finishing blow on the figure's neck.  The figure screamed out in pain, and started to shine with a blue light, and it started to grow in size.  

"Ack!  It's going to explode!" Janus said as he jumped to the ground and covered himself with his hands.  And then, an explosion was heard, and a gold light emanated in the room.  He slowly opened his eyes but covered them again, for the light was too shiny.  

"Son, thank you." 

"Huh?" Janus asked himself as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at what seemed to be a younger version of his father.  

"I'm finally free again.  And it's all thanks to you."

"That means…  I did it…"

"You did, kid.  I'm proud of you."

A silver tear filed Janus' left eye.  "You…  You are, Dad?"

"Yes." Then, Janus smiled as a light filled the room.  

"…Thanks, Dad."

Then…  His mind went blank.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He slowly opened his eyes.  He looked around.  Janus guessed where he was standing:  The Lookout.  He looked at his hand.  It was perfectly normal.  But he knew that, deep in his soul, the wound was healing.  He only closed his eyes and tried to drift himself off to sleep, trying to forget everything.  All he did in his father's corrupted mind.  

"Hmm…  You're awake.  Goodness, it's been…  Ah, yes.  Three days.  We haven't done quite a lot since then," A familiar voice said as Janus' eyes opened and widened in shock.  He looked at his side, and now he clearly saw a little mole in a lab coat.  

"Y-You're…"

"Surprise!  Windstorm!"

"REALLY?!  Professor!!!" Janus quickly got off the bed, and quickly lifted the doc in the air, laughing and smiling happily after a long time.  

"Well, of course dummy!  Who else did you think I was?!  I'm glad you're all right.  Now as for you, how are you feeling?"

"Great!  Even better than before!  Thanks to you!"

"Actually, it wasn't just me!  Yes, that Skippy fellow helped a lot!"

"Um…  Professor?  It's SLIPPY."

"Oh yes, that's true!  Goodness, I certainly don't feel all that well…"

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just tired from my journey."

"Your journey?  Where did you go?"

"I went nowhere.  I escaped from that base in Meteo."

"WHAT?!  The base!?  Are you joking?!"

"No, I'm not.  In fact, I'm going to tell you about my escape…  And something that happened."

"What happened, Professor?"

"Tell me…  Does the name 'Okamichan' ring a bell?"

"I heard of him, he took some evil power, I heard from Krystal once."

"I'll tell you now…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

METEO BASE, THREE DAYS AGO…

"I have to get out!  He needs me!" The professor shouted in his cell as a blue wolf only chuckled.  

"It won't work.  I tried, but the fool won't let us out." Okamichan only grinned and drifted off to sleep.  

"I HAVE TO!  He's a pupil of mine!  I HAVE to save him!"

"Not a chance.  He won't let us out.  By the way, please, call me Hector.  I don't like being called Okamichan."

"OK, Hector, but please help me get out!"

"I thought you'd never ask."

_'He helped me get out.  I got into a small ship with which I was able to escape.  But…  He was killed.  As I was making my great escape, his ship exploded.  Then, a light emanated from the head, and flew into the space station.  I believe Morex, their leader, got those powers.  We have to stop him before anything else happens.'_

PRESENT

"I know where the station is.  But everyone has to go there.  And I mean, everyone."

"Including Dad?  By the way, is he all right?"

"Yes, but he's in a comma.  According to my calculations, he should be awake anytime now."

"T-That means…" Janus started to run out of the room, tears filling his eyes.  "I did it!  I saved him!" He thought as he quickly made it to the small Lobby with the big mural on the floor.  He stopped, catching his breath.  He was wondering where did he have to run in order to find him.  "He's outside.  Go." A voice said from behind as Janus quickly turned.  

"Fox!"

"Go see him, I'm sure he's waiting for you."

Janus nodded, and ran off outside.  "Thanks, Fox!"

He ran outside to the big, colorful world that was awaiting him.  He quickly ran to the floor, and looked around.  

"I'm here."

Janus turned, and only saw the General Scales.  The _new General Scales.  _

"Father!!!"

He had the impulse.  He ran up to him and hugged him, crying in happiness.  There, Scales returned the hug with a smile and a tear.  And there, nothing could _ever break them apart.  Nothing._

"DAD!  You're really okay!  I don't believe it!!  Man, I finally meet the real you!" Janus cried out in tears as Scales joined him with the happiness h could feel after a long time…

"Yes…  Me too." He replied as Fox crept up from behind, followed closely by Krystal.

"Glad you two are finally reunited…  By the way, Scales-"

"Please.  Don't call me that anymore.  Please…  Call me by my real name, Ivan." Scales interrupted as Krystal widened her eyes in shock.

"Y-Your name is…  Ivan?" She asked as Janus replied with a nod.

"Yup.  I never really wanted to reveal it until I saved him.  At least he's all right…  Thanks to me."

Meteo Space Station

"WHERE IS HE?!  Find him!!!"  Morex yelled from his seat as many computer technicians were searching all over the Lylat System for none other than Professor Windstorm.  

"Sir, we have a lock on him!  He's in Dinosaur Planet at an undetermined location!" One of them said, as Morex flew across the room and approached the computer.  

"Find that place, now!" Morex yelled back as another technician lowered his head.

"Sir, we found him!  He's…  He's in the Rainbow World!"

"WHAT?!  Rainbow World?!  That's impossible, no one has ever been able to get to that place!  Only spirits have access there!" Morex replied as he clenched his fist and brought it down to a table with force.  

"Sir, this is an astounding discovery!  James Mc Cloud took them there!" The other technician yelled.  Morex gasped.

"So, the spirit of James hasn't been put to rest.  Well, let's get him to sleep, shall we?  Send our troops there!  NOW!!!"

Morex turned, and faced at the giant window that showed him all of space.  

"It's just the beginning, Mc Cloud.  Just the beginning…"

==========================

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:  _I really liked this chapter.  Well, this one and the last three.  I hope you liked this chapter, it's simply one of the best ones in the entire thing.  Plus, through this fic, I want to congratulate Rick Ons, Foxmerc, Wolfox Okamichan, Arlando, Jack Stryker, and many other authors whose names I can't remember for writing excellent Star Fox fics, as well as others.  The fic's finally starting to come to an end, but it's not over yet.  The real battle's just starting…  For Fox and Janus, who's practically a main character now.  Also, about Bill, well, he won't be in the fic anymore, at least for the moment.  During the fight at the camp in a past chapter, he was wounded pretty bad, so Slippy took him to the Great Fox for recovery.  **

One more thing:  Bill will make an appearance in one of the last chapters; so don't forget him, okay?  Also, next time, Janus will meet a special someone…  Who could that be?  Let us find out in the next chapter!


	19. The Beginning Of The End

Star Fox Adventures:  Krazoa Legends

By:  Wolf E.  Urameshi

Emails:  brooklyn2040@yahoo.com, wolf_urameshi@hotmail.com, wolf_urameshi@myway.com

**DISCLAIMER:  **All Star Fox characters and related trademarks are legal property of Nintendo.  All original characters in this story are legal property of only one person:  And that's MYSELF!  And they may not be used without permission.  

AUTHOR'S NOTICE:  Hello, ya'll!  I finally updated…  Wait, haven't I said this before?  Oh well, by the way, well, this fic will start the end of Krazoa Legends.  I'm sure many of you still have questions about our main villains, Morex, and the probable return of Andross, but oh well, what can we do?  Well, just read this chapter, and I'm sure you may find your answer.  

Chapter 19:  The Beginning of the End

"I'm so glad you're okay, Dad, I still don't believe it…" Janus stated as his father only smiled.  

"Yes, I know…  By the way, have you not realized that your wound is healed?" He asked as Janus looked at his shoulder.  Somehow, the cut that almost made him lose his arm was gone.  

"Hey, you're right.  So much for getting to your mind…" Janus said as his father Scales started to laugh out loud.  Janus joined him, and eventually, nothing could stop them from laughing for a while.  

After five minutes worth of laughing, they only fell to the ground, and stared at the black sky that was adorned with multi-colored clouds, and an orange sun shone on the place.  

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Janus started as the other nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think I've seen this sight before in my life."

"Dad, tell me, how did you become so evil?"

"Actually, that wasn't me.  It was whatever had gotten to my head…"

"What happened?"

"I can't remember.  I was captured by this group of freaks and then, James came to save me, but he came too late.  I was dropped into this giant cauldron, and my mind went blank for a minute.  Then, I was possessed by the evil of Morex, a traitor Sharpclaw I won't forget.  That's all I can remember."

"Wasn't Morex…?"

"He's a shape shifter.  He can change shape whenever he wishes.  He cam become one of us and we may not even know about it."

"So, we can't tell who's who if he shifts shape, right?"

"Exactly.  That's why we have to be careful with the guy."

"So, you'll be out for revenge, right?"

"Of course I will!  What do you expect?!"

"Nothing, to be honest.  Only his death, I suppose."

"You've changed.  You're not naïve, like you used to be."

"Huh.  It must've been all that staying here.  I guess I really have changed.  A lot, if you ask me."

"Wait, what's your point?"

"I'm not making any points, Dad.  I'm just saying."

"You're saying, but you never said.  What were you going to say?"

"Um, about that…"

"What?"

"Uhh, never mind!"

"Oh, no!  You're going to talk now!"

"Like I'm going to tell you!"

"Speak up!"

"HA!  Never!"

Janus quickly got up and started to run away.  "Catch me if you can!"

"Get back here, you little kid!!!"

With that, a chase was in progress.  Janus was gaining speed but Scales was catching up with him.  Scales jumped and only made Janus fall to the ground, however…

"WHOA!  Dad, look what you did!  Now we're practically FALLING down a cliff, rolling, cartoon-style!"

"Be quiet and roll down!!!"

They started to roll down a cliff, each of them shouting out in a scared tone.  They kept rolling down until they finally came to an abrupt stop.  They soon fell down to the floor with a hard thud.  They broke out in a hard laugh.

"Ha ha, I haven't had such fun in a long time, you know…"

"Is that so, Janus?  I think this is the first time I'VE had fun."

"Well, now you know what fun means."

"Oh?  Really?"

"Yeah, I suppose so…"

That said, they fell into a pleasant sleep, dreaming happily.

MEANWHILE, AT THE METEO SPACE STATION…

"Is it just me, or is that Hector fellow dead?  Why do I have new powers?" Morex asked himself from his quarters as he gazed at his paws, glowing red.

"Heh heh heh…  So, he's really dead!  At last, the power I always desired is mine!!!  MINE ALONE!!!" He said to himself as he started to laugh uncontrollably.  

BACK AT THE RAINBOW WORLD…

"Where am I?  Is this a dream?" Janus asked himself as he looked around him.  Only darkness surrounded him.  

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him.  "Who are you?  What is this place?"

"Come with me…  I can give you eternal happiness…"

Janus recognized the voice.  "Cecilia?  Cecilia, is that you?"

"Come with me…  I will make you happy…  Come…"

Janus was suddenly hypnotized by the voice.  "She's so beautiful…"

The figure slowly materialized itself, and revealed a green vixen with a white robe, white legs, and gold boots.  A green, blue and white tail followed Cecilia as she slowly started to walk towards Janus, who couldn't stop gazing at her invisible beauty.  

At long last she stopped in front of him.  She slowly extended her arms and she embraced him as he returned the gesture with an embrace of his own.  He held her in his arms, as she belonged to him now.

_"She's mine…  Mine now…"_  He thought as she looked at him in his shiny eyes.  He gazed at her beautiful, crimson eyes.  He slowly moved his index finger towards her chin, and he raised her face so her eyes could meet his.  

She only smiled at the sweet gesture he made.  But then, she only started to get close to him.  He did so as well.  They closed their eyes, and soon, the outside world meant nothing.  He gave her a deep kiss, and he slowly enveloped his arms on her.  

Nothing could ever stop them from breaking that bond.  He slowly stopped, and pulled himself away from her.  

"I love you, my precious."

"I love you too, Janus."

They slowly pulled themselves from each other, and they looked at each other in their eyes.

"It's been a long time, Cecilia."

"Yes, I know.  I tried to call you before, but Morex's magic didn't let me do so."

"Why were you flirting with me?"

"I was only testing you.  You must always be cautious, as you could easily fall into a trap."

"Oh, you mean a mind trap?"

"Yes, I almost hypnotized you."

"Well, I was testing YOU.  For a minute there, you bought the whole hypnotizing thing."

"I know and it's not funny.  You fooled me."

"Hey, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean for you to be mad."

"I know, and I understand.  By the way, I need to talk to you." She changed her look to a serious one.  

"Is something wrong?" Janus asked as she nodded.

"Yes.  It's not just about me, it's about Morex.  We must stop him."

"Hmm…  Yeah, Dad told me about him."

"Excusez moi?  Did you just say, your father?"

"Yup.  Guess what, I saved him!" He said as he suddenly raised her in his arms and moved her around as she laughed.

"Stop it! You know I don't like this!"

"Oh, come on!  Liven up a little!"

He dropped her slowly to the ground.  She smiled at him.  

"So you saved him!  Oh, I knew you could do it!  I'm so proud of you!" She said as she ran up to him and hugged him cutely.  

"Heh, I told you I could do it!" Janus said as he only posed in a funny pose.  She only laughed out loud as she changed her face again.  

She cleared her throat.  "Excuse me, but we're supposed to be talking about something serious here!"

"Oh, sorry.  Guess I got a little carried away.  So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Listen, you have to come put a stop to Morex!  Now he plans to destroy not just Dinosaur Planet, but also the whole Lylat System!  And guess what's his newest plan?"

"Uh…  Kill us?"

She chuckled.  "Well, that's one part of it, but what I'm about to tell you is even worse:  He wants to resurrect Andross!"

"WHAT?!  Did you just say Andross?"

"Yes.  Please, do this one for me.  Come to Meteo.  Stop him!  You're our only hope!"

"We were going to do that."

"Uh…  We?"

"Yeah, the Star Fox team is going there, too!  We're going to stop him!"

"Oh, how wonderful!  Hmmm…  I got to go, so I'll be waiting for you there."

"Huh?!  What do you mean?"

"I was taken captive by him too!"

"I'll save you!  Hold on!"

"Thanks.  I'll see you later…  My love."

"Likewise." Janus walked up to her, and kissed her again, and watched her disappear in a white evanescence.  "I just love dream-talking…" Then, his mind went blank.

"Jaaaaaaaaaanus...  Hey, Janus!" Fox kep calling at the huge Sharpclaw, who was only mumbling to himself and moving around incoherently in his peaceful sleep.  

"He's asleep.  Nothing can wake them up now." Falco said sternly as Fox shot a curious glance.  

"Hmm…  I wonder…" 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Fox?"

"Yeah!  Let's play a prank on them!"

"Sure!  Ok, this is what we'll do:  At the count of three, we'll scream real hard!" 

"Works for me!  So, who does the count?"

"I'll do it.  K, at the count…  THREE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" They screamed real hard as they quickly rose from their sleep, but not to scream.  They quickly grabbed both Fox and Falco by their necks, growling real hard.

"DON'T DO THAT!!!  IT'S SO ANNOYING!!!" The two dinosaurs yelled at them, who only exchanged scared glances.

"Hey, Fox…  Here's a memo:  Do NOT play this prank on people EVER again!" Falco said and started to choke.

"Yes, yes, I agree!  Now, please let us go!" Fox pleaded, as both Ivan and Janus exchanged menacing looks, grins drawn on their faces.  

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

"HEY!  LET US GO!!!  THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!" Falco yelled as Janus only carried him on his back, his whole body over the back, and Ivan Scales did the same, but only that he held Fox by the legs, and made him look down at all times.  

"Now I know how YOU guys felt!  We're sorry!  Isn't that right, Falco?!" Fox asked quickly as Falco nodded.

"Y-Yes, I am!  Please put us down!" Falco quickly yelled back as Ivan and Janus looked at each other.  They grinned.  

LATER…

"Ahh…  Perfect!  Don't you look adorable there?" Ivan asked as Fox and Falco nodded slowly.  They weren't liking what Ivan and son had done to them:  They had no shirt, they were only wearing pants and they were tied up to a tree, with a fier surrounding them.  

"Yes, we do, now please, mercy…" Fox asked, while Falco only nodded.  

"Huh, you know what they say:  Like father…" Falco started and Fox finished, "…Like son."

"Dad, I think we've had enough fun for one day.  Let's just let them go.  We scared them too much." Janus asked and Ivan Scales replied.  "I guess…  Yeah, we'll let them go."  

A short while later, after they had been released, Fox and Falco joined Ivan and Janus as they returned to their Lookout.  However, once they entered…

"Ah, Fox, you're here!  There's something I wanted to tell you!" James shouted as Fox and Falco nodded and approached him.

"Now, as we can see, we're done for the moment in Dinosaur Planet.  Te only thing left for us to do is to go to the Meteo base…"

"And take out the bad guys." Fox completed for his father, who smiled at the initiative.  

"Exactly.  The moment of truth has arrived.  We're leaving tomorrow, first thing in the morning.  For now, we should go to sleep.  Then tomorrow, we go there, and kick their butts!  For now, let's just get some rest…" James replied as everyone nodded.

LATER…

Janus couldn't sleep.  He couldn't help but wonder if he would live long enough to do the things he always wanted to do in his life.  "Will I live?  Will I…  Make it?  Is this how life should be lived:  Live a lie, fight, and then be killed?  What about those you love?" He asked himself in thought.  He could only regret his own stupidity.  "I'm such a wreck…  How can I successfully live, if I can only show muscles?  There's got to be more to life!  I know it!  But, why am I asking myself these things?" He kept asking and cursing himself as he only wondered.  But then, it hit him.  "…What about Cecilia?" He remembered.  His dream.  Her image.  The passionate kiss that awakened the real dream within him:  He wanted to stay with her.  She was his friend.  More than a friend:  His mate.  

"We belong together!  But I failed her.  I failed her when she fell into that scum's hands.  How can I…?" Suddenly, he was lulled into a deep sleep.  "Ack…  Must've heard me…"

"Why do you think I failed you?" A voice asked as Janus turned and saw Cecilia.  He was happy to see her yet again.  Her enchanting gaze.  That passionate, yet beautiful body.  Her friendly approach.  He couldn't ask for more.  

"You fell into Morex's hands.  Of course I failed you!  Why else?!"

"Janus, you haven't!  Stop thinking about such!"

"Why should I?!  I almost got you killed!"

"But you didn't!  That's what counts!"

"B-But I...!"

"Stop it!  You haven't failed me!  I failed YOU!"

"NO WAY!  I failed you!  You never failed me!"

"Of course I failed you!  I was weak!  You were strong!"

"NO!  You are not weak!  Do you want to know why?!"

"Because I'm weak!"

"NO!  You're not weak!  You're strong!  Because…  _I LOVE YOU!!!  NOTHING CAN EVER CHANGE THAT!  WE'RE STRONG IF WE STAND TOGETHER!!!_"

The words hit her almost like a tsunami hits its foes on the water.  Janus walked slowly towards her and embraced her as she only closed her eyes.  "If we stand together every step of the way, no one can ever consider us weak.  No one…"

He pulled away and faced her.  He held her gentle arms as she only left them down.  She slowly opened those shiny, wonderful crimson eyes that made her special.  Janus kept looking at her incredibly shiny eyes.  They slowly leaned towards each other, closing their eyes very gently.  Their lips crossed each other's, and she gave him the most passionate kiss she could ever give him.  Again, their worlds felt so far away as they only savored each other out of deep love and affection for each other as a white light only enveloped them.  Life didn't mean anything to them anymore.  

_They only wanted to live it to the fullest now…  With no one to disturb them, no one to judge them…  It was only love…_


	20. Choices Of Love

Star Fox Adventures: Krazoa Legends

by: Wolf E. Urameshi

Email: brooklyn2040@yahoo.com, wolf_urameshi@hotmail.com, wolf_urameshi@myway.com

  
  


**DISCLAIMER: **All Star Fox characters are legal property of Nintendo, and no infringement of the law is meant with their use. All original characters in this story belong to me, and may only be used by e-mailing me first and asking for permission.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 20: Choices Of Love

  
  


Fox couldn't sleep. Everyone was asleep, and Janus had fallen asleep a long while ago. He had wondered what was Janus dreaming about. He could hear the huge Sharpclaw softly moving. He began to ponder about the big day that would affect their lives. It wouldn't also affect Lylat- it would affect other galaxies as well. Then, his thoughts came to Krystal. Fox started to think. _Did he really love her?_

  
  


MEANWHILE, IN JANUS' DREAMS...

  
  


Janus slowly pulled away from the kiss that sealed his fate, but still embraced Cecilia. He reluctantly opened his blue eyes, and gazed at her crimson eyes that spoke a thousand words. "I really can't tell you how I've felt today about you... You are my center this night, and nothing can ever pull me away from you as long as I'm with you..." He whispered at Cecilia's ear as it perked up, and listened intently to his words that almost sounded like a song. 

  
  


"You're my world too, and as long as you're there, I'll have the will to stand." She replied on a gentle tone of voice that pleased him. He didn't care how well it sounded- he only cared about her. He wanted to protect her. He didn't want to leave her side. 

  
  


"But I'm not giving you the will to stand. _You already have it."_ Janus replied at such a statement. 

"You think so?"

  
"Of course. I'm not giving you any will. You have it because you believe in yourself, and not just in me. In fact, I feel the same way about myself too. I have the will. You do as well. Everyone has it, but it's only up to them to have the will to do anything. We have it, and with it, we can do anything. And anything means everything." Janus whispered again into her ear, embracing her even harder now.

  
  


"You... Think so? How ironic. To think that I thought you were empowering me..." Cecilia said slowly as she closed her eyes and lowered her head in shame.

"Don't say that, you know it's not true..." Janus said as he caressed her hair with the palm of his hand, caring not to hurt her with his claws. 

"But I've always been a simple coward. And besides... Oh, never mind..."

  
  


"That's not true. You've always been brave. Possibly even braver than I could ever be. No one can ever match you in that, not even me." He said as he took her gentle face in his hands and held it all for his own. "I couldn't even match such courage."

"Do you really think of me like that?"

"Of course, anything for you... My love." This time, she took the initiative. She gave him a quick kiss, right in his lips, and he gasped in it. She smiled in a sly way. 

"I suppose I could think of you the same way... My soul." She slowly said as this time, he started it. Janus pulled her into an everlasting kiss as he placed his hands on her waist, and pulled her closer. Her warm feel made him happy again. Now they only belonged together. As Janus passionately kissed her now, he opened his eyes, and looked at hers, which opened at the same time as his did. 

  
Cecilia slowly elevated her hands and positioned them on his neck, pulling him even closer. Now he moved his hands all the way back to her waist, and held her tight as he only showed Cecilia his love for her. Slowly, he pulled away from her at long last, and looked at her gentle eyes as he again held her in her arms. 

"If only this was all real... Then I could really feel happy." He said sadly as he caressed her jaded hair. 

"But you've felt it. You know it felt real."

  
  


"But it's not! It's a dream! A dream YOU are causing!"

"But it's real. You'll see. I have to go now, I think Morex is coming..."

  
This time, Janus was not to blame himself. "Will you be alright, love?"

"Don't worry. If anything happens, I'll try to call you... My beloved." With that, Janus's mind went blank.

  
Later, Cecilia slowly opened her eyes, only to realize she was stuck on her cell again. She realized that it was only a matter of time before he came. But then...

  
  


"Well, well! What do we have here? Someone who can talk to people in their dreams!"

  
  


"YOU! You're the one tormenting me!" Cecilia yelled out at none other than Morex, who was gazing at her from the cell's entrance. He quickly opened the cell, and stood inside. 

"I guess I do have some use for you after all!" He said as he only grabbed her arm, and pulled her brutally from the cell and into a large door at the end of the cell room. 

  
  


"Stop! Where are you taking me?!"

  
  


"Somewhere you don't want to know!" He yelled back as he pulled her into the dark room, and the door behind them closed. 

"JANUS!!!"

  
THE NEXT DAY...

  
  


"CECILIA!" Janus awoke with a jump. He heard her. She was in danger. "Something's up! I have to save her!" He yelled as he quickly got up, and took his things. 

"HOLD IT! Who do you have to save? And just who's Cecilia?" Fox's voice asked as Janus froze. _Now how was he going to tell them?_

  
  


"She's... A friend of mine. And she's in trouble." Janus replied as he got ready.

"She's alright.  There's no need to worry for now." James's voice said from behind as Janus gasped.

"Don't you understand?!  She NEEDS me!  I heard her!" He yelled in vain as James listened annoyingly.

"What if it was just a dream?" Katt asked groggily from behind James.

This stopped him.  Katt was right.  What if it was just a dream that didn't mean anything?  What if he had been once again fooled by reality, the one responsible by all his problems?

"…Maybe you're right." He replied solemnly.

"Don't lie, Janus.  You know she spoke to you.  You know she talked to you in her dreams.  Why don't you explain to us about your friend before we go?" 

LATER, AT THE GREAT FOX…

"Cecilia is a childhood friend of mine.  I've known her since forever.  I can't remember well the time I met her, but ever since I did, I've always been there for her.  She's been captured by the bad guy here, Morex, so I want to save her, before anything bad happens." Janus explained as they all listened very intently.  

"I see.  Now I understand why you awoke so scared.  But hey, we'll help you." Fox stated once Janus finished that sentence.  

"Me too.  We will all help.  We won't let him destroy the Universe!" Falco yelled, cracking his knuckles.

"Guys…" Janus started as a silver tear welled up in his left eye.  "Thanks."  

"Well, we're already here.  Let's go!" James ordered as ROB nodded.

"It's only the final battle." Ivan Scales only said and kept silence.

"Yeah…  Everything ends today."  Krystal said as she looked at Space.

"We have to stand together…" Katt said solemnly.

"Yeah!" Peppy and Slippy said in unison.

"It's coming to an end." Wolf said and joined Fox.

"Beginning trip towards the Meteo Space Station.  Time to rocket." ROB yelled as Falco smiled.

"Wow, that was very original, ROB!  I like that!" Falco praised him as ROB continued the trip.

"Thank you.  Let's go kick some Fraternity butt."

"YEAH!!!" Everyone yelled as they set onward to their destiny.

Meanwhile, Bill, who had been on bed the whole time, heard the commotion.  "It's starting…"

_"Hold on, Cecilia…  I'm coming for you, my love."_

It had only been two hours before they finally reached the Asteroid Field.  "Now entering Asteroid Field.  Beware of asteroids."

"We better shoot them down!  Let's go, Falco!" Fox yelled as his counterpart nodded.

"Finally, some action!" They ran into the cockpit and went towards the Arwing, they mounted, and darted off into the empty space, ready to blast some asteroids.  

Suddenly, something seemed to hit the Great Fox.  It started to shake violently, and everyone had to hold on to something.  "What was that?!  An asteroid?!" Wolf asked ROB as it beeped.

"Abnormal asteroid course detected.  Now shooting down." ROB said as it started to fire lasers at the asteroids and destroying them, joined by Fox and Falco's constant firing at them.  

"Where are they coming from?!  It won't stop!" Fox asked as Falco replied, "You're right!  This isn't right!"

Then, a giant asteroid loomed over Fox.  He gasped and closed his eyes.  Then, an explosion was heard.  Fox opened his eyes.  "What…?"

"YEE-HAWW!!!  I LOVE FLYING LIKE THIS!!!"

"JANUS?!" Everyone asked at the same time in both shock and awe.  

"YEAH!  Been a long time since I flew like this!" He said from a mysterious ship.

"HEY!  That's my Wolfen!!!" Wolf yelled as Katt looked at him blatantly.  "He should have--"

"ALL RIGHT!  WE GET IT!" Katt yelled at him, who kept quiet.

"MAN!  I think this is the last of them!" Falco said as he blasted another asteroid into oblivion.

Suddenly, a gasp was heard.  "THE STATION!  I FOUND IT!" Fox yelled as Falco looked at the huge Station, which had a large yet strange sphere at its top.  

"THAT is the Space Station?  It's larger than I thought!" Katt asked in shock as they approached the place.  

"Wow…  Wait, something's wrong." Krystal said as everyone looked at her inside the Great Fox.  _"Why aren't we being attacked?"_

"You're right…  They must be planning a surprise attack.  We must be careful." Wolf suggested.  Everyone nodded and started to enter the giant Station.  

The Great Fox started to make its descent into the hangar of the Station, and soon, everyone dismounted after landing.  

"Well, we're here…  Where do we start?" Janus asked, quite confused at everything.

"Well, according to this map I got from a contact, we should start with the prisoner cells.  Which should be that way." Peppy said as he pointed to a small door in the east of the room.  

"I'll take it.  I bet that's where Cecilia is being held." Janus said as he started to walk towards that room.

"Wait.  Krystal, myself, and Scales are coming.  The rest of you guys go that way." Fox announced as all faces in the room nodded.  Soon, everyone left towards their destinies.  "By the way…" Fox started as everyone stopped.  "Good luck to us all."

They smiled, and continued their journey, the one that would affect their destinies forever…

Fox entered what seemed to be a small corridor.  The small group walked towards the exit.  "Something fishy is going on…  This is getting too easy."  Fox said slowly as he walked towards the light that marked the exit.  He came upon a small room with many cells, full of prisoners.

"This must be the prison…  I bet she's in here somewhere…" Janus said slowly as he walked about the place.  He checked each of the cells, but Cecilia was nowhere to be found.  

"Not here…  Where could she be?" Fox asked, when a shriek was heard.  Krystal's.  

"Krystal!" Fox shouted as he and Janus followed the scream to a big door, tainted blood red.

"Could this be the place?" Fox asked as he slowly opened the door, only to gasp.  Janus and Scales followed, and the shock was too much.  It was Cecilia.  But she was inside a gigantic tube in the center of the room, floating on it, unconscious.

"CECILIA!!!" Fox and Janus shouted at the same time as they ran towards the tube in which she was locked away.

"Who would do such a terrible thing?!  She's in danger!" Krystal said in a scared tone.

"I have to get her out of here!  I'm not leaving her!" Janus said as he only stood a few steps away from his comrades.  They retreated, and Janus simply charged towards the tube, hitting it with his own weight.  Nothing happened.  He quickly charged again against the tube.  Again, nothing happened.  

"That tube's too strong!  We need something stronger!" Krystal said as she took out her staff, and fired a red beam at the tube.  Nothing.

"There's got to be a control for this thing somewhere!" Fox noted as he looked around desperately.  

"There's no time for that!  We have to get her out!" Janus said as he kept charging against the tube, this time making a crack on it.  

"He's right!  We have no time!" Scales replied as he joined Janus in the charging.

Suddenly, she slowly opened her eyes.  "…Janus…?  Is that you?  I'm scared…" Cecilia said slowly and in a nervous tone.  

"CECILIA! HOLD ON!  IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, HOLD ON, I'LL GET YA OUT OF HERE!  HOLD ON A LITTLE LONGER!" Janus yelled with all the force available in his lungs.  She heard, but barely.

"Please be careful…  Can't…  Breathe…" She said as she started to choke violently.  

"NO!!!" He charged again…  And he destroyed the tube.  Glass was breaking through the air, and Cecilia falling from the tube.  Falling…And into his arms.  She had been saved.  He finally held her in reality.  

"You did it…  Thank you." Cecilia said as she looked at his gentle blue eyes.

"No need to thank me.  I did what I had to do.  For you…"

"Aw, how cute!  The poor fighter and the pitiful psychic or whatever she is, reunited!" A voice said as all eyes locked on to the source of the voice:  Morex.

"THAT'S HIM!!!   He's the one!" Cecilia yelled hard once Janus realized with a gasp:  So, this was Morex.  The evil villain bent on resurrecting Andross.  

Janus slowly stood up.  "Morex.  So, we finally meet." Janus told the evil shape shifter.  

"Likewise…  My little trump card." Morex replied menacingly.  

"What?" Janus asked him, confused.

"Well, I had the time of the world with her.  She's a charm when it comes to dreams.  Her power has been quite useful actually…  Now that I have it all for myself!"

"YOU FIEND!!!" Fox yelled hard.  He ran for Morex but was hit away with an invisible force…  And sent to a wall, then to the floor, and there he was, unconscious.  

"How can you do this?!  Why?!" Krystal asked as Morex only grabbed her by the neck, and started to choke her.    
  
"Did you have to ask?  Isn't this the part where I'm supposed to tell you my plan?  Well, it's simple:  Take over the galaxy, revive my deceased brother, and destroy you all!  It's simple!" The megalomaniac told her.  Then, he threw her away to Fox's side, unconscious.  "Don't you just love it when the bad guy wins?!  Hee hee hee!"

He looked at Janus.  "Poor you, to think you could have done better.  You're just an amateur.  An amateur with no shame or honor whatsoever!" Morex told him, but Janus kept quiet.  

"Shut up…" It was all that came out of the Sharpclaw's mouth.

"That's it?  I thought you had more!"

"Shut up."

"Are you telling me to shut up?  Have you no respect for your elders?"

"Shut up!" Janus replied again as he only stood up, holding his beloved in his arms.  He slowly placed her on the ground, and started to walk towards Morex, head face down.

"To think it could end this way.  You disappoint me.  Why not surrender and make her mine?"

"SHUT UP!!!" Janus started to run towards his sworn enemy, tears swelling in his blue eyes.  He raised his fist, and Morex caught it with his hand.  

"You're only a very strong mouse compared to me.  Why do you wish to fight?"

"Because of all the things you've done!  You're nothing but a very stupid excuse for a villain!  You've done so many terrible things and even tried to harm the one I love the most!  You can't be allowed to live!  You're nothing but a fiend!  I won't let you live!" Janus strengthened his grip on Morex's hand, but it was nothing useful.  

Morex suddenly grabbed Janus's neck, and raised him high above him.  Janus started to choke.  "I hope you enjoyed your last minutes alive, because this is the part where you die!" Morex said with an evil grin.  

"Don't you think you're doing a poor job as a villain?  You look like you've been practicing with a book or something…" Janus said as suddenly Morex only tightened the grip on the neck.

"You'll pay for those insults!" Morex muttered as he only worsened Janus's pain and misery.  He suddenly raised his left arm, and slashed Janus in the face, right below his right eye.  A river of red blood was pouring out of the wound.

_"Is this the end?" _Janus asked himself on thought as he kept suffering.

_"But, what about my friends?__  Fox and the guys…  Dad, whom I just met?  And…  Cecilia.  I can't let her down!  I already did so once and I won't let that happen again!  I don't want to give up now!  This isn't the end!"_

_"IT'S NOT THE END YET!!!" _With that, Janus kicked his enemy's stomach, and landed on the floor, gasping for breath.

Morex slowly recovered from the blow, now angry.  "You've been a very naughty boy.  Now you must pay…  With the worst pain you could ever go through!" Morex said as he flew and kicked Janus and sent him flying into a nearby giant tube, and then he approached him, and hit him in the stomach with his own fist.  Janus screamed out in pain and misery.  It was too much.  Now Morex hit him again, and again, and kept hitting him very hard.  

But Janus didn't want to give in.  He tried to survive it, but it was too much.  Now Morex stopped, and Janus slumped to the ground.  "Well, it's been grand.  You know what they say, like father…" After stopping, he glowed in white light, and had transformed into the own image of Ivan Scales.

"Like son!"  

"NO!!" Janus closed his eyes.  "I'm sorry, guys.  I…"

"ARGH!" Suddenly, Morex shifted back into his former self, and gasped once he looked down to the floor:  He had been stabbed by what seemed to be a staff and a metallic claw, and a small hole that was hot.  

"There's only room for one Scales, and that Scales is me!" Scales said as he took his claw out of Morex's body.  

"He's all yours!" Fox and Krystal both said at the same time, smiling.  

"KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Janus yelled, and he raised his fist.  

"Janus…" Cecilia said in a low tone once she really saw what happened.

Janus had punched Morex in the stomach so hard, he had practically stabbed him.  The fist had gone through the body, and left him dying.  

"Why must it be this way?  All I wanted was to see my…  Cousin…" With that, the evil villain collapsed, Janus retracted hi arm, and Morex fell to the floor.  

Janus looked at his friends.  "Thanks, I guess…" With that, he passed out, and fell to the ground, a smile drawn in his face.  

"It's all over…  Thank goodness." Fox said as he walked towards Krystal, who was looking around.  "Hey.  You alright?"

"Yeah.  I see you're okay too…" Krystal replied in a sadistic tone.  

Scales approached his son, and checked his pulse.  "That's my boy.  You did an excellent job."

"How's he doing?" Fox asked when he saw poor Janus.

"He's alright.  He only passed out."

"I see."

Fox walked over to the empty, broken tube.  He wondered what to do next.  G-Force 7 was finished, and also, Morex's plans to revive Andross were stopped.  Or…  Were they?

"I guess it's over.  It really is over.  But, should we get out?" Fox asked as Krystal gasped.

"But, what about those guys?  We can't leave them here!" Krystal said.

"She's right- they haven't done anything.  It's not right to leave them." Janus said as he slowly came to, and was back in his feet.  

"Yeah, we have to get them out." Ivan said.

LATER…

"Hurry, get out!  Follow that cat into the Great Fox!" Falco quickly yelled as the many prisoners were making their escape.

"Hey, Falco, I think that's it." Katt yelled at him, who grinned.

"Yeah, I suppose.  What about Fox?" He said, when suddenly, an alarm echoed across the station.

"SIX MINUTES TO DETONATION.  REPEAT, FIVE MINUTES TO DETONATION.  ALL PERSONNEL, EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY."  A computerized voice rang as Katt gasped.

"What?  But, there's no one alive!" Falco yelled.

"Come on, let's go!" Falco yelled, and started to make his escape.

"Oh no, we have to get out!  Hurry!" Fox said as Falco and Katt made their way inside the Great Fox.

"OK, we're here!  Let's move!" Wolf yelled at ROB once everyone was inside.

"Firing thrusters…" ROB managed to take off from the station, and darted off into space.

But meanwhile, Morex had regained consciousness, and took out a remote.  "If I can't take them down, maybe my cousin will…" Morex said as he pressed a button, and died.

Behind the Great Fox, the Space Station finally exploded, debris and space junk flying around.  Inside, everyone cheered   They were all happy with their victory. 

"You alright?" Janus asked his friend, who smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" Cecilia replied slowly.  Janus slowly tried to kiss her.

But then…

Cecilia gasped.  "HEY!  What's that?!"

Everyone's eyes turned to the attention of a small energy sphere, which flew across space, and stood in front of the Great Fox.

"…Mc Cloud…" The sphere called out.

Fox gasped.  "…Andross."

"Mc Cloud…  Die…"

"He has vague memory of the past, so…  I have a small advantage…" Fox slowly managed to say, unsure of himself.  Could he have the power to destroy his enemy one last time?

"…I'm going." Fox said as he quickly ran to the hangar.

"Fox!" Krystal called out, but to no ears.  Fox quickly mounted his Arwing, and darted off to his final battle.

"It ends now, Andross…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Author's Notice:  I have to say that while it was a little bit too easy to write this chapter, here's a memo:  Andross will NOT be killed in the classic way.  That means, no shooting in his hands, then the eyes, and then himself.  No, no, no!  That's too old!  It'll be in a different way…  Want to know?  Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	21. Epilogue: Dreams Do Come True

Star Fox Adventures: Krazoa Legends

By: Wolf E. Urameshi

E-Mails: brooklyn2040@yahoo.com wolf_urameshi@hotmail.com wolf_urameshi@myway.com

**DISCLAIMER: **All Star Fox characters and related trademarks are legal property of Nintendo; no offense to the law is meant. All original characters here belong to me, and may not be used without written permission.

**NOTICE FROM THE AUTHOR: **Hi! Well, here it is... The Epilogue. Before I start off, I just wanted to say thanks to all those who took their time and read this fic. I wanted to thank all those fellow authors for teaching me all the things I know now of writing. You might think you haven't really taught me anything, but your reviews, and your friendships, did. Also, to all the readers out there, thanks for reading this fic. Plus, I wanted to say thanks to a friend of mine, who calls himself Shadow on the web. Shadow, thanks for everything. Thanks for the support, the friendship, well, everything! Also, I wanted to mention a couple of special names, not to give them any more honor than they already deserve, but because they DESERVE to be mentioned in this fic. So, here they go:

Wolfox Okamichan-a good friend, and author of the fic Two Heroes Collide.

Arlando-a great guy, and author of The Vulpine Prince.

Jack Stryker

Rick Ons

DeziAngel

Atroxomus

Foxmerc

And all the authors too!

  
  


Well, I guess that's it. I don't know all the names, but I am really thankful that you could read this fic, and make me realize something I should have learned a long time ago: Don't give up. Always realize your dreams! Oh yeah. I have a small announcement to make: I may not be writing in the Star Fox section anymore. But if I can and write again, it won't be for a long time. But that doesn't mean I'll stop coming here. I will, just not as frequently as usual. But, I'll miss writing here. Plus, I have a new project: A Digimon fic, which I may probably start next week. It's something completely new that gets away from the classic Digimon formula. Go read it next week if you want to! Well, thanks again, sorry for the long author's notice, and enjoy the Epilogue of Krazoa Legends!!!

=======================

  
  


**_EPILOGUE: "Dreams do come true..."_**

"It ends now, Andross..." Fox said as he made his way through wave after wave of asteroids, and to his target: The flying sphere that Andross had become. "Everything ends now..."

"Mc Cloud... Die..." The evil voice echoed from the inside of the glowing ball as it slightly chuckled. 

"Take THIS!!!" Fox said as he fired his blasters at the huge, humongous ball. But to his shock, the ball's fire was deflected, and sent at the Great Fox, where everyone gasped.

"Get ready for impact!" Janus announced as everyone held on to something near them, and the beams impacted the giant ship. Everyone yelled and groaned while the spaceship shook violently.

"Damage minimal. No major injuries found." ROB said in his usual voice.

Janus looked up at Andross after the shaking was over. "That cheat! He deflected those beams!" He said as Wolf stood beside him. 

"Something's wrong! Andross wouldn't do that!" Wolf said in a desperate tone. 

Falco looked in shock. "What IS up with that thing?! I'm not liking this!" 

"That weasel! Ugh, if only I had my ship, but it HAD to be taken by those guys, and destroyed! Now I can't be of help!" Katt yelled out to no ears. 

Suddenly, Slippy ran in, carrying a paper. "Guys! I have a way to defeat it!" Slippy yelled, running in to Scales's side.

"Is there a way to defeat it?!" Ivan asked the frog, who nodded. 

"Yes! The only way to actually defeat that force field is to crash something into it that's powerful enough to destroy it, but there's nothing around that could help! Not even a smart bomb could penetrate that kind of energy!" Slippy said raspingly as Janus listened with attention.

_"That gives me an idea... But, can I try it?"_ Janus asked himself in thought as Cecilia looked at him expectantly. 

"Janus?" She asked in a low tone, but Janus was too much of lost in thought to hear. He closed his eyes, and began to think about everything that had happened to him in just days: His newfound friends, his father, whom he had just saved, and his true love: Cecilia. Her gentle eyes, her simple yet clean robe, and something he always wanted: A friend. A friend who could like him, not for what he was, but for the kind of person he really was. Then, it was decided: He'd have to help them. 

He quickly turned and exited towards the hangar. "Janus?!" Cecilia asked, but Janus actually ignored her. He ran, and mounted the Wolfen, and darted off into space, and into the encounter that would settle the fate of Lylat. 

"What is that fool thinking?!" Wolf asked himself as he looked at the ship join Fox.

"No, what are you doing?! Go back!" Fox ordered, but the young Sharpclaw refused to listen. He only looked expectantly at Andross. 

"…I have a plan, but, Fox... I need you to distract him while I do my part," Janus said, shock running through Fox. 

Janus looked around the cockpit of the ship, and to his surprise, he saw what seemed to be an air mask. "Yes! This is just what I need!" He said as he strapped it on.

  
  


He read the small, scarlet letters on the mask, which read, "REMAINING AIR: 10%. REMAINING TIME, FIVE MINUTES,"

  
  


"That MAY be enough! Yes, I can still help!" Janus chuckled to himself. "This plan is perfect! I can still save everyone!"

  
  


"Janus, what are you thinking?!" James asked him telepathically, but got no response.

  
  


Fox was too shocked to move. "I don't know what are you thinking, but... OK, but just be careful," Fox said as he flew around Andross. "Hey, Andross! Bet you can't get me!" 

  
  


"Mc Cloud..." The voice echoed as it fired a few beams from its core at the Arwing, which made quick work of them with barrel rolls and evasion moves. 

  
  


"What is he thinking of?! If only I knew... Then, I could stop him," Fox said worriedly. If there was something he detested, it was having someone risk his or her life for him. And anyone else.

  
  


Janus quickly turned and faced the creature. "Everything ends now!" 

  
  


He flew towards the evil creature, accelerating. _"It all ends now..."_

  
  


"I KNOW what he's up to! He plans to crash the Wolfen against Andross so that the shield can break!" Falco yelled out hard, once everyone realized what was Janus up to.

  
  


"WAIT! Don't... Do it! Stop! What are you thinking?! Come back!!!" A familiar voice yelled out from behind everyone. Tricky looked back, and realized it was Bill. 

  
  


"Bill! What are you-"

  
  


"Stop, Janus! It's too dangerous! Please, don't do this! You still have a life to live! And what about Cecilia, huh?! What about HER?! You KNOW she cares for you! She NEEDS you! Don't do this!" He yelled at a radio in the cockpit, and to Wolf's shock, he had tears. Silver tears falling from his black glasses's innards, and into the floor.

  
  


"Bill..." It was all Wolf could mutter.

  
  


"Bill, I know. I know she needs me, but this is something I have to take care of. Listen carefully, everyone. I know you don't want me to do this, but I must. You guys have done so much for me. But, have I paid you back? No way! That's why I will do this! To repay you everything you've done for me. I owe you many things and I plan on paying them now!" Janus said, and then, an infernal static played on the radio. 

  
  


"NO!!! DON'T DO IT!" Fox screamed, but he got no response. Static was playing on _his _radio, too.

  
  


Janus was flying towards Andross. He then started to think. Think of his friends. Then... He started to count down, and think of his friends. 

  
  


"Ten..."

  
  


_'Guys... I'm so sorry. I wish it wouldn't be this way, but it's got to be this way. If only there was something I could do to reverse things, like making Morex stop the entire Andross-resurrection thing. But I just can't. I can't do this,'_ _he thought as he looked at the Great Fox. _

  
  


"Nine..."

  
  


_'Tricky... I want you to rule Dinosaur Planet rightfully. Falco, keep on helping Fox... Never leave him. Stay with him...'_

  
  


"NO! MAKE HIM STOP!" Tricky yelled out with tears once he saw the sight that would slash him for the rest of his life. 

  
  


"Please stop..." It was all Falco was able to say.

  
  


"Eight..."

  
  


_'Krystal... You know, now that I think about it... You and Fox make a great couple. Hope you get married. Ha ha... Katt, I don't know much about you, but if there's one thing I know, is that I want you to live on,'_

  
  


"Don't do it... Please, don't..." Krystal said slowly. She fell to her knees, and started to cry in her hands.

  
  


"NO!!!" Katt screamed as she joined Krystal and comforted her.

  
  


"Seven..."

  
  


_'Bill, I know you act stupid at times, but you once told me that you wanted to be of help in the future. I want you to be just that. Not just for Katina, but for the whole universe too.'_

  
  


"Don't do it! You know you don't want to, so don't do it!" Bill kept yelling, trying his hardest to make him listen, but in vain. He got no response. 

  
  


"Six..."

  
  


_'Wolf... Ever since I met you, I always knew you were never evil at all. Maybe you were just used by Andross? Heh heh, the thought mortifies me. Well, you've changed, I can tell. I wonder what it was: My scaring you, or... Oh well, why bother? I know you are a great guy, but here's something you should never, ever forget. It doesn't matter how you live life. What matters is that you enjoy it to the fullest,'_

  
  


"...NO!!!" Wolf yelled at long last, not being able to contain all that anger and sadness in his body, mind and soul.

  
  


"Five..."

  
  


_'Peppy... Oh, and Slippy too. I don't know you that much, but if there's something I always wanted to tell you is that you are great friends to Fox. Please. Keep it that way,'_

  
  


"No... It's too risky! He can't do this!" Slippy said slowly, one tear filling up in his right eye.

  
  


"He's... Brave. I'll give him that, but... He-he can't do this!" Peppy said in a high voice, taking off his glasses.

  
  


"Four..."

  
  


_'James... Whether you're dead or alive, it matters not. I know how proud of Fox you really are. I really do, and I commend you for it. Please, hold on to your life and soul, and always be there for Fox._'

  
  


"No..." James slowly muttered under his breath, desperate. 

  
  


"Three..."

  
  


_'Father... Even though I don't know you for that long, I still know you loved me from the inside, and my mother too. It makes no difference if you were evil. It doesn't matter now. Well, change is good, but permanent change is better. I wanted to tell you that... You'll always be my father. I love you, Dad! Oh, and Dr. Windstorm too! I cannot believe I forgot about you! I wanted to say thanks. You gave me a second chance in life, and I will never forget you for that. Ever,'_

  
  


Scales smiled. Somehow, he caught the message. Tears fell down his eyes, and he kneeled. and finally began crying. Meanwhile, Dr. Windstorm, who had remained quiet the whole time, still had faith. Faith for his once pupil. He finally realized what life was all about.

  
  


"Two..."

  
  


_'Fox... Thanks. I know I was a nuisance to you and the others at times, but I still am a friend. That's why I'm going to do this. I'll try and be able to make it. For everyone! And my love too!'_

  
  


"JANUS!!!" Fox yelled out so hard, he choked. 

  
  


"ONE!!!"

  
  


_'Cecilia... Thanks. Thanks for giving me hope. I know you must be listening to this somehow, so if you are, before I do this, I wanted to say how much I love you. Nothing will ever change that. Ever! So... Live on! For me!!!'_

  
  


Cecilia. started to cry harder. She heard everything. Now nothing could ever change Janus's mind. Nothing. 

  
  


_'Guys... Thanks.'_

  
  


The Wolfen finally came into contact with Andross... And exploded in red fury as the two pieces were engulfed in fire. Asteroids flew around, disintegrating in a hellish evanescence, and finally giving silence to the space in which they stood.

  
  


At long last, Fox couldn't contain himself. Tears fell from his eyes like a crying river. Suddenly, however, a black ball appeared, and flew around Fox's Arwing. 

  
  


"Mc Cloud..." The ball called out, and finally exploded, revealing its true self: None other than Andross. And with no change at all.

  
  


"You..." Fox slowly started, tears still falling.

  
  


"You will die... Now..."

  
  


"You caused this! I'll kill you for it!" Fox yelled as he only flew towards the weakened Andross, firing at him everything he had: Lasers, bombs, anything. He wouldn't stop. In frantic madness, Fox only fired at him, regardless of event, emotion, or even what his friends would tell him. 

  
  


Suddenly, Andross, using what seemed to be magic, moved a colossal asteroid to Fox's way, but he blasted through with a bomb, and kept firing at the reborn monster. 

  
  


Then, Andross started to glow white. "Mc Cloud..." That was his last sentence, and then, at last, Andross exploded in white light, and destroyed many androids, even those of the largest size.

  
  


Fox made his way through Meteo, and finally returned to the Great Fox. Everyone was already waiting for him there. Fox slowly dismounted his Arwing, but landed on his knees, sobbing and dealing with a whole world of pain. After Janus's brave sacrifice to save Lylat, Fox questioned himself: _Was he as brave as Janus, or was he a coward?_

  
  


Krystal looked back, only to realize James was gone. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


TWO WEEKS LATER...

  
  
  
  


It had been two long weeks since Janus had disappeared. At least, that's how Cecilia left it. She was looking at the wonderful ocean that was behind her apartment in her new Cornerian home. She always thought Janus was dead, however... Something inside her heart kept telling her he was... Alive. _But just what was telling her that? And just what made her believe that?_

  
  


"He so can't be alive... There was no way that he could have survived. I miss him..." She said, a tear running down her left eye. "But I... I have to put that all behind me now. He told me to live. For him. I will fulfill his last wish!" She said as a bell rang behind her. "Hmm... A visitor. I wonder... Who could that be?" She asked herself as she walked towards the green and blue door that served as entrance to her apartment. 

  
  


She slowly opened the door, and to her surprise, it was Krystal, along with Katt! "Hey! Long time no see! Come in!" Cecilia said as she greeted them, and opened the door to reveal her beautiful apartment, covered with many small decorations of all sorts and colors. 

  
  


"Well, someone has a fashion sense around here! I actually liked it!" Katt stated in her usual voice, which made Krystal giggle. 

  
  


"You know what, you're right! This really has a special ringer around it!" Krystal replied as Cecilia blushed. 

  
  


"Wee, thanks! I knew you would like the decorations! Please, have a seat! I'll get you something to drink!" Cecilia said as she ran up to the kitchen and fetched a small drink for them. For the rest of the day, they talked about what happened over the last two weeks. Bill had just recovered from his wounds, and was back in the Katina army. Scales and the Sharpclaw made a peace treaty with Dinosaur Planet after Fox explained them what happened to him, and now they were reconstructing what was destroyed by Morex and his villains. Wolf had disappeared, and no one knew where he was, nor what was he doing. No one knew of James's whereabouts, but after his disappearance, Fox had found a note in his room, from James. Fox preferred not to reveal the contents of the letter. Katt and Falco had just started dating, and things were going perfectly for them. As for Krystal, she, too, had already started to date Fox as well, and, like Katt, they were the perfect match. And as for the Star Fox team, they were back in business, and their money had never been better. But then...

  
  


"...Still haven't found him, huh?" Katt asked in a saddened tone, but Krystal nudged her hard with her elbow.

"Katt, we agreed we wouldn't mention 'you-know-who'!"

"No, it's alright," Cecilia replied in a low tone.  "I know what he wanted before he died.  He wanted me to be happy.  I'll do just that," Cecilia said, head lowered down.  She raised it up again.  "I'll live!  For him!"

"That's our girl!" Katt said happily.  

Later, at the end of the day, Katt and Krystal had finally left.  Cecilia was staring at the sun going down and making the day turn into night.  "Is he…  Really dead?"

Suddenly, a bell rang again, but she was very curious as of who was it now.  "Who could it be at such a late time?"  

She walked towards the door, wondering who it was.  Then, she opened it, and her shock was too much to bear.  

"…Hi, will you marry me?" The identity said, showing a small case with a ring in it, as her eyes filled again with tears.  

"JANUS!!!" Cecilia screamed out happily as she just hugged him hard, crying happy tears at his side.  He held her tight in his arms, knowing he had finally fulfilled his promise.

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER…

"Hurry up, Fox!  We'll be late!" Krystal yelled at Fox, who had just finished dressing up, getting ready for the great occasion tat had befallen them:  Janus's wedding!

"Will you PLEASE stop rushing me?!  I hate this kind of dresses and you know that!" He shot back, looking at himself in a black tuxedo dress that suited him well.  "Aw, why did Pepper have to get me these?!"

"Be quit and hurry up!"

"I AM!"

"You're not and it's very evident!  Please hurry, I wanted to see Cecilia before we got married!"

"SHUT UP!  I'm almost done!"

Two minutes later, Fox came out, fully dressed and his hair quite brushed.

"Aw, you look so cute!"

"Krystal, I am SO not being paid for this, so cut me some slack!"

"Fun sucker,"

"OK, let's see…  Everything's clear.  We better get going!"

A short while later, after they had finally gotten to the site of the wedding, the Corneria Chapel, Fox and Krystal looked at each other.  

"OK, I take Janus, you take Cecilia.  Deal, Krystal?"

"Deal,"

They immediately split up, and headed to their destinations:  The rooms where the soon-to-be newlyweds were dressing.  Soon after a short while, Fox heard what seemed to be some shouting.  He followed the sound to a small tent, and once he put an ear to the wall of the tent…

"Stay put!  It took me a long while to find this dress and I won't have you rip it up!" Bill' voice roared across the room.

"OW!  Bill, this thing stitches!  Did it have to be satin fiber?!" Janus yelled as Wolf came in, a serious look in his face.  

"Oh, come on!  You KNOW you want to dress up like that!" Falco's voice cheered, followed by a chuckle, evidently from Scales.

"Do you want to impress your girlfriend?  Yes?" Wolf asked the huge dinosaur on a high-pitched falsetto voice, who looked at Wolf right in his eyes, and bobbed his head as Wolf did.  Janus slowly nodded.

"THEN QUIT YOUR BICKERING AND GET WITH THE DRESSING!" Wolf yelled at Janus, who whimpered.  

"But I don't want some stupid cape…"

"Be quiet and dress up!  And behave!"

Fox grinned, and chuckled.  "Heh heh, some problems he must be having right now…"

"WHO'S THERE?!  WHO'S MAKING FUN OF ME?!" Janus's voice asked as Bill's head peeked outside at the surprised Fox.  

"YOU!  Come here!!!" Bill yelled as it pulled surprised Fox inside.

"Bill, what the heck is going on?!"

"Be quiet!  Janus is complaining for the wardrobe he's wearing for the wedding!"

"Why?"

"He says it stitches!"

"But it's satin.  I heard.  No way."

"Yes way!  Now he doesn't want to come out!"

"Well, he HAS to come out someday!"

"Uh, guys?   I think I'm ready.  The stitching is gone!" Janus announced, which made everyone cheer.

"Perfect, then let's go!" Windstorm's voice ordered as they did final preparations.

LATER…

Fox slowly sat at the front of the Altar in the Chapel.  He looked around at the neat decorations all over the place, plus the Altar, themed green, after Cecilia and Janus.  Suddenly, he saw Janus walking at him.

"Well, it looks like you're getting married at last," Fox told Janus as he stared at his blue robe, which extended all the way down to the knees, with sleeves, and with silver boots that were perfect to cover his huge feet.

"Yeah, I can finally keep my promise to her,"

"What promise?"

"I promised her once that I'd protect her.  So, now I can finally stay with her…"

"Right.  You finally can,"

"By the way, Fox, I heard you're getting married next week!"

"Heh, yeah, I am.  I just didn't want to say it aloud.  Who told you?"

"Guess who.  Blabbermouth Lombardi,"

"I knew it.  I knew he would say so!"

"Don't take it so hard.  You should be happy."

"I am, I'm just embarrassed,"

"Why?"

"I don't know.  Must be natural, I guess,"

"Nah.  I'll be there,"

"Thanks, Janus.  You're a great guy,"

"No problem.  The wedding should start any minute now,"

"Yeah."

Bells started to ring all over the place.  "Hey, it's starting!" Fox yelled as he ran to a front seat in the Chapel.  "Good luck!" Fox whispered.  Ivan appeared, and stood beside Janus, who grinned at everything:  The decorations, the day, and, most especially, his friends being there with him.  

Then, the Chapel doors opened as Krystal joined Fox at the bench.  "Everything all right?" She asked him, who nodded.

"Yeah, we had a problem with the wardrobe, but now it's okay, I guess," Fox said slowly, and Krystal nodded.

"If only you were there to see her…  She was…  So beautiful," Krystal said as Fox nodded, and then dipped his head down.  "No sign of James, huh?" She ased him sadly, who nodded shaking.

"In the letter I got, it said he couldn't be able to make it, but he was proud for them."

"I see.  Well, she's almost here."

Fox then took out the letter he got from James, and opened it.  He read it for himself…

**_'My son, _**

****

**_I know I had to leave on such short notice, and that I didn't even have the time to say bye, but you must already know that by now, right?  I am so sorry I couldn't say good-bye, but it was something I had to do.  As for Janus and Cecilia, I know they will get married soon.  I just know it, because nothing can ever break them apart.  I wish them good luck forever…  As for everyone else, I know that they will have a fine life.  I wish them good luck, and my biggest blessings.  As for you, Fox…  Well, I want you to know that you will always be my son.  I might not be able to see you anymore, but keep your hopes up- anything can happen!  _**

****

**_Bless you forever, _**

****

**_James…'_**

****

****

Fox sighed.  He put away the envelope as he looked at the soon-to-be wife, who was dressing a beautiful white gown, and flowers were in her hand.  Katt was carrying the gown from behind as they walked towards the Altar, preceded by Tricky, who was none other than the flower boy, spreading flowers on the floor.  

Soon, they made it to the Altar, and, at long last, Cecilia and her beloved Janus were staring at each other.  

Then, the words that would seal their union were slowly chanted.

_'I have kept…  My promise.' _He thought as he gave her an everlasting kiss once they had been pronounced man and wife, followed by cheering all over the chapel where they had gotten married.

                                                                                    THE END

**AUTHOR'S NOTICE:  **And that was the ending of this fic.  Thanks again for reading, and good luck with all your fics!


End file.
